Finding Your Way Back
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Story is being revamped from its previous version altogether, there will be no interfacing as there was before only sparkmerges. Was adopted from Aliengirlguy
1. Chapter 1

Sam has no clue what is happening, but the Autobots slowly do and fear and confusion cause a terrible mistake on Prime's part.

A/N – Story is being revamped from its previous version altogether, there will be no interfacing as there was before only sparkmerges. Was adopted from Aliengirlguy

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; they belong to Hasbro and all other affiliates, blah, blah, and blah.

Rated: M

Finding Your Way Back

Chapter 1:.

It was perhaps a few days after the incident in Egypt when Sam was released from the human med bay onboard the human military sea liner. Ratchet had argued vehemently about the boy being placed in the hands of primitive medical technologies, but since Sam was under no immediate danger, Optimus Prime had over ruled his medical officer and allowed the anxious humans to take the boy into their care.

It would be 2 weeks of rigorous negations on said leaders part, backed by Major Lennox, Major Epps and a now retired Keller to get Sam released from the quarantine he had been placed under. Optimus had learned to regret the decision of allowing the boy to be taken care of by the humans. He should have foreseen that the boy's government would of course want to study Sam, to find out how exactly the boy had accomplished two miracles in the space of 10 minutes in the battle field in Egypt. First, the boy had died. Optimus had not been aware that the boy had died only moments before he had been onlined. He'd had to excuse himself from the briefing and collect himself. His spark had nearly burst out of his chamber when he found out that the most precious being to his kind had indeed been declared permanently offline, or dead for about 5 minutes and 33 seconds, only to suddenly spring up and run the last bit of distance to Optimus Prime, the glowing Matrix in hand, and revive another who had been dead as well, though considerably longer then the human. Two resurrections with mystical, unexplained circumstances, plus how the boy had known about the existence of the Matrix, or how he ended up in Egypt in the first place had certainly raised a lot of questions, fear and awe amongst the humans, along with those of his kind as well. Sam had not seen anyone during those two weeks, not even his increasingly irate parents. Optimus had seen the boy's female creator pull out a rather hefty metal bat, acquired from who knows were, and had caused a certain amount of damage and injuries to both humans and Autobots who were foolish enough to get in her way. Optimus had exercised his intelligence protocols and had wisely stayed out of the tiny human femme's way. He still bore the dents on his chaise after he explained the situation involving Sam and the war between his races soon after the Mission City incident. Sam had managed to pull his irate mother away from the stunned Autobot who had remained in alt mode during the discussion, and nearly had his windows smashed in the process. Eventually the women had stopped blaming the Autobots for dragging her son into a dangerous intergalactic war between two factions of giant alien robots, and now humanity as well. It would be a month before any of the Autobots ventured anywhere near their precious human's dwelling, it was a miracle the parental units tolerated Bumblebee at all, but it seemed even Sam's formidable female creator could recognize the bond between her son and Bumblebee.

It had taken many marines to bring down the woman, but it was the calm presence of Ron Witwicky who had uttered the few sentences that had kept the military from tossing his wife into the brig, or not following demands. "…I have your boss on speed dial, so I suggest that everyone back off, give us our son within 1 hour, or I make a call to someone who owes my son for saving the world, twice now."

After that, it hadn't taken long before a pale Sam, scarred and badly injured from a hairline crack in his right leg and cracked ribs, not to mention bad burns to his torso from Megatron's energy cannon and severe burns from Jetfires unstable spacebridge. He had tottered out of the med section on his own power, ignoring the wheel chair and had silently let himself be enveloped in his worried parents embrace, followed closely by Mikeala and the less familiar, though no less friendly slaps on the back from Leo and Simmon's. The 2 Majors had not been so macho, as he later leaned the term, in their greeting; instead he had gripped the boy in a friendly bear hug. Optimus would later go over the secondary information of the boy's greetings, his main and primary logics, his processor had nearly fritzed to a stop as the boy met his optics casually, smiling up at Optimus in greeting, hazel meeting bright blue. The boy was simply…stunning! There was no better way to describe it; the boy was truly, the most awe inspiringly beautiful creature he had ever witnessed. Despite the boys obvious injuries and sickly paleness, a deep, pure and brilliant aura of…something, shone from inside his eyes and poured any who looked into their depths in a haze of heat, want, comfort and peace. Optimus had stood there in a trance, just staring down at the boy, who's eye's had left him, making his spark keen with need as it longed for the boy's attention upon him again. He had just enough presence of processor to take a quick step back, turn tailpipe and flee the beautiful creature that stared after his retreating back curiously before he picked up the boy and never let him go.

Ooo oooo ooo

Optimus wasn't the only one to be terribly confused upon seeing the boy for the first time since his 2-week incarceration. Ironhide, fully recovered from his battle wounds had been sitting above deck, ideally polishing his beloved cannon's when Sam had hobbled by, meeting the bots eyes as he waved cheerfully to the stunned weapon's specialist before he turned a corner, and was thus too late to witness one of Ironhide's cannons going off, sending a rain of charbroiled seagulls down on his helm.

After that, other bots' had begun having strange accidents. Jolt had walked right off the end of the launch pad above decks after catching a glimpse of Sam as he was leaning against a crate, catching some air, the ship had to actually stop and wait for the mech over board to be rescued by a less then amused Ratchet. Ratchet himself had not been able to contain himself at being separated from his patient, and had yet to be able to see Sam, and the Medic was annoyed but cautious around the boys over protective mother. Finally, it was Sam who had innocently approached the medic for some pain medication that he knew the mech had on hand. Ratchet had taken one look at Sam as he hobbled into the private cargo hold that Ratchet had taken over for his own use during the long boat ride to Diego Garcia, and then Ratchet found himself at eyelevel with a concerned Sam, since he had promptly collapsed off his crate/chair. He managed to snap himself out of Sam's beautiful concerned gaze with great effort, and much resistance from his shrieking processor. He had quickly picked up the boy carefully in his servo's. As soon as he touched Sam though, he felt the stronger pull in his spark, along with the same mixed sensations and emotions that Optimus had. With effort, he turned on every scanner full onto Sam, ignoring the boy's protests. What the scanners told him managed to stun him from his reactions to Sam long enough, for the full implications of what was going on set in.

Ooo oooo ooo

3 months later…

"Sammy! Sam! Where are you?" deep sigh, "honestly, where is that boy?" this was from the matriarch, and pants in the family, Judy Witwicky, she stood out on the dark lawn of their new home.

Ron Witwicky came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Give the boy some space Judy; he's probably in the usual place." As one, the two middle aged adults looked upwards, and sure enough, they could just make out the faint outlines of a young, 18 year old male sitting, with his knee's drawn up and gazing at the stars.

Judy sighed, "He hasn't been the same since the Autobots forbade him from coming around them. It was particularly bad for him when Bumblebee left with the Autobots to their base."

"That, and Mikeala and Sam breaking up a month later, I did say that those two would never last," added Ron a little sadly. The last anyone had heard from Mikeala was that she and her father had settled down in another small down as the Witwicky's had done. After the fallout from Egypt, the government had decided to put Sam, Leo, Mikeala, and Simmons and all their families into the witness protection program. All though Sam's face was removed from the most wanted lists, there was still many fanatics, other world governments, not to mention vengeful Decepticons out for Sam's head. The Witwicky's, now the Wilsons lived in the small town of Sunnyfield, at the tip most of Florida. The town boarded the rocky shores of the Atlantic Ocean. Even their new house, a refurbished old Victorian farmhouse with acres of their own land boarded the ocean. They even had their own private beach with a dock. The sprawling land was free, without charge or later property taxes courtesy of the government for saving the world's collective backside twice thanks to their son. Even their first names had been changed. Ron now went by Alan, Judy was now Jacky, and Sam had been renamed Clark. When they had been issued their new names, the parents had rolled their eyes at the government's sense of humor. The agent in charge of their renaming had even gifted Sam with a rare early edition of a Superman Comic as a farewell gift. It had been one of the few times they had seen their son smile.

Personally, as far as any of them were concerned, they would continue to call themselves whatever the hell they wanted, at least while they were in their own home with no one around.

"He's so lonely without them," Judy sighed, leaning back against her husband's body, "I thought it was a good thing for all of us, especially for him when Optimus cut Sam off from them, safer for him at least, but now…I'm not so sure."

"He's doing well at the local college; he's even taking online courses." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but when have you seen him bring any friends home? A girl friend? even after he…went through those changes." Judy said the last part hesitantly, her voice lowered to a whisper.

Ron was silent as he remembered very well the day that Sam had awoken one mourning, his hair had, over night, grown past his shoulders in a wild mane, and not only that, had gone completely white. The Auburn hair dye that Sam had been using to hide his appearance had disappeared. There was still toothpaste impeded in the bathroom tiles from the aftermath of their son seeing his new reflection for the first time that mourning. Everyone had been understandably freaked. Ron had demanded that they use the emergency contact number that the agents for the witness protection program had left them in case they needed to be pulled out. But Sam had calmed down and stopped them. All he wanted was for everyone to live a normal life. He didn't want to face the Autobots again over something as trifling as a change in his hair. He had started sitting on the roof after that.

Ron shook himself out of his haze. Looking at Sam now, you would not recognize him from the awkward young man he had been. Ron gritted his teeth. If he had one of those Autobots right now in front of him, he would be tempted to join his wife with his favorite golf club.

Sam listened to his parent's head back inside, the door closing behind them with a soft click. Despite his parent's attempts to talk quietly, he had heard them, as clearly as if they had been shouting across the acres of land that was his new home. Sam rested his chin on his knee's watching the calm moonlit waves, with starlight dancing dreamily on the surface. Sam had not told them about the other side effects to what the Allspark sliver had done to him. He knew that they would panic if they figured out how very much he was changed.

The hair had only been the first thing. The growth spurt, now making him an even lankier 6"5 instead of his usual 5"5 in the space of a month had been the only other noticeable trait. This had been palmed off as a rather late growth spurt luckily, though he suspected that his parents suspected it was something more. It was the unseeable things, the things that had left him trembling in his bedroom for days on end, the unseeable things being done to his brain by the Allspark. The things that he had to hide or risk becoming a permanent resident of another Sector 7 facility that would probably be created especially for him. It seemed that as time wore on, it wrought greater changes in him, and greater loneliness. He wished that he could have the Autobots there, someone he could share all these crazy changes with, those he knew that would not turn him into an experiment or look at him as a freak. But they had abandoned him, sent him away as soon as they could. He knew Optimus' reasons; they thought he was more endangered with them. Sam let out a despaired little laugh, and then buried his face into his knees again. Would they have kept him with them if they knew what was happening?

Sam looked up, feeling the tingling tears fall from his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his hands, and looked down at the faintly glowing blue liquid. He had to be so careful not to cry around others. Wiping his face in sudden annoyance with himself, he stood up and slid back through the window into his bedroom. Mojo and Frankie looked up from their bed at the foot of Sam's bed as their master flopped down on to his star wars blankets. Sam looked over at the large neat stack of an entire semester's worth of assignments that waited their turns to be handed in.

"Good in school," he mused sardonically, if his parents only knew. Sam's ability to remember and comprehend everything around him had been something that had been with him since before Egypt, soon after he started seeing the Cybertronian symbols. That had stayed with him. He hadn't told anyone that he still continued to see them floating around occasionally, though they didn't take over his sanity the way they did before. He still didn't know what they meant, but had begun to treat them like visual white noise, and had learned to ignore them. The only problem was that they had permanently affected his ability to write by hand. Every time he tried to, he would come up with neat lines of Cybertronian gibberish. He was profoundly grateful now that he remembered everything, because he certainly would not be able to take notes in class. He was just lucky that he could still type. Sam had decided to keep his rise in intelligence on the down low, knowing that it would look suspicious if his grade point average suddenly sky rocketed. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that the government wasn't keeping tabs on him. Sam grabbed a baseball from his bedside table and amused himself by tossing it into the air. Sam had also developed a rise in his senses. He could see, hear, and smell keener then Mojo. This had been an especially difficult transition, and had discovered the joys of an iPod and classical music to help keep him from going insane by all the noise that humanity seemed to make. Sam had passed out a few times from sensory overload, particularly smell. This he had combated with smell deadener that he had ordered off the net. His eyes were the easiest; all he had to do was wear sunglasses. This only added to his disguise, and he knew that most of his teachers and classmates thought he was a drug addict. It amused him to know end whenever he heard that, especially when he had been referred to as a punk. He had liked that, a punk, and had decided that Clark Wilson, his new persona, would be just that, a punk. He had started dressing in black jeans or leather pants, large black t-shirts with heavy metal band logos even though he didn't listen to them. He wore his long white hair loose, despite his mother's complaints along with his near permanent Serengeti's firmly over his eyes. He grinned as he tossed the ball again; he doubted that even the Decepticons would recognize him without their scanners. There was something to starting one's life over again, with a new identity. But Sam wasn't Clark, no matter how much he wanted to be, but neither was he the same Sam who had gotten into that Camaro 4 years ago. He had killed, he had been killed by the very one that he had killed.

"It was my fate to find the Matrix," Sam said, a hint of bitterness in his voice, "it was my fate to resurrect Optimus so he could defeat the Fallen. Was that all I was good for?" he had stopped wondering if he was merely talking to himself, or the giant dead Primes who had talked to him while he had been dead.

"Now that I've completed my destiny, am I no longer worth being around them? Knowing them? Am I really just a useless human that can't even hold a gun?" he slammed his fist into his mattress in a sudden fit of temper. The baseball, forgotten in his ranting, suddenly shot off his bed and out of his window.

Sam breathed heavily closing his eyes. He concentrated on calming heartbeat, taking slow even breaths. He knew that losing his temper caused problems. Any show of strong emotion only risked his chances of getting caught. When he was sufficiently calm, he lay back onto the bed, curling up and drifting off to sleep. Only the two dogs were there to witness as the pale haired youth rose slightly out of the bed, his cloths and hair dangling and, his glowing tears of loneliness rain down onto to blankets below.

Ooo oooo ooo

When Sam looked up from his textbook that he was pretending to read, his eyes looked longingly outside through his shades. The grass was a deep emerald, the sky a clear blue, and a slight breeze whispered through the stately Oaks that circled the school grounds. Had his vision not been altered by the Allspark, he wouldn't have seen the near invisible plume of fire and smoke in the sky that was heading directly for the beach on the outskirts of town, a very familiar plume of smoke. Sam got to his feet quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. He ignored his professor's annoyed exclamations, and grabbed his backpack, rushing out of the classroom. He grabbed the mountain bike that he had gotten at a yard sale and fixed up himself. His parents had offered to get him another car, but after Bee' and the other Autobots, he knew he could never sit in another vehicle again that wasn't one of them. He pedaled as fast as he could, zooming down street after street, narrowly avoiding other drivers who swore as he past. All the while his heart pounded. He knew he was right, he knew it deep down that what he had seen in the sky was a Cybertronian. He didn't stop to think that it might be a Decepticon, only that after 4 months of not seeing his friends, four months of hiding himself, and being so careful…even if this one was a complete stranger, it would be good to talk to one, or even just catch a glimpse of one before that one left him to. Eventually the roads gave way to grassy fields then to damp sand. He skidded to a halt. He was just in time to watch the Cybertronian's space pod crash into the water only a mile from shore. Sam waited patiently, knowing that water wasn't going to be a deterrent for the newly arrived Cybertronian. Sure enough, he spotted a giant metal body rise out of the water and make it's…no, his way to shore, directly towards Sam. This mech was understandably slightly unsteady on his legs having just crashed, but Sam watched him quickly regain his sense of balance. This was the first time that he had seen a Cybertronian before having acquired an alt form. The mech was nearly all silver, but for a few swirls of black. And had a hooded helmet that covered half his face before it lifted it back like a medieval knights helm and revealed his stunning Autobot blue eyes. Sam smiled in greeting to the newcomer who sloshed over to him. He was glad that he still remembered how to read bot body language. He could tell right off that the mech was surprised at seeing him. The mech stood before him, water dripping from his gleaming metal body like some sort of robotic sea god, and Sam could not help the first joyful, contented smile to ever grace his visage in four months.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, "My names…Clark, welcome to Earth, can you speak English?"

The Cybertronian's optics shuttered, Sam knew that meant he was shocked or surprised by something, though what he couldn't tell, then the mech said in a mellow tone, "yes, I comprehend your language, I downloaded it from your world wide web as I came into orbit. I am Prowl, what…are you?"

Prowl did not know what to make of his first human. The normally unruffled, calm second in command was renowned for his near emotionless lethality in battle, and his reclusive nature, and the possible glitch or two when his logics were to overwhelmed, but upon laying optics on his first human, the human whose designation was Clark Wilson, He had felt his well reputed composure to be severely shaken. This creature was…there were no words in any language to describe him! The boy, for indeed he was a gender called male on this world, began talking to him calmly; even happily, as if he didn't care at all that Prowl was twenty feet taller then him. From his last communiqué' with Optimus, before he had lost his group on his approach past Jupiter, he had been warned to keep his landing a secret, that humans were, as a whole, still nervous about their kind.

After Prowl had lost Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, and Red Alert in that asteroid field he had continued on towards Earth, knowing that the others would make it there eventually.

Prowl was utterly entranced by the fascinating creature, he was nothing like the humans he had been told about in those communiqué's. The boy gestured for the SIC to follow him, saying that they should get him an alt form and then get the mech out of sight before other humans spotted him. The Strategist was amazed, how did the boy know about alt forms?

"How do you know about alt's?" he asked him out loud.

"Oh, I've…come across a few of you before."

Prowl wondered at the hesitation, but decided not to push him. He walked beside the boy as the organic pushed and inferior primitive construct with two wheels that looked alarmingly like the boy's mode of transportation. Clark led Prowl a few miles, keeping them to the trees. Eventually the boy settled onto a tree stump, hidden with the crouched Prowl by the native vegetation. Clark pointed to the road through the trees and said, "This road usually picks up with traffic around this time with commuters and such coming down from Miami. You'll be able to get a scan of your choice."

Sure enough, the road was getting busier with a wide variety of sparkless drones. Prowl knew he should be studying the vehicles, but he couldn't help starring down at the boy.

What was it about him? Why did his spark feel like it wanted to burst out of his spark chamber the first time they locked optics?

"Hey Prowl, you Ok?" Clark asked, his concerned voice jarring Prowl from his internal musings.

"I am fine, perhaps you could suggest an alt form?" he asked unexpectedly.

Clark looked surprised by the unexpected request, but merely grinned and focused on the road, were the traffic passed by leisurely. "You look like the type who's quick and stealthy, perhaps…yeah, why not?" Clark pointed to at a large black and white police motorcycle that had just pulled out from behind a group of bushes and pulled over a drunken driver.

"That is acceptable," Prowl agreed, he scanned the vehicle and stepped back so he didn't inadvertently hurt Clark and transformed. Prowl revved his engine, and did a few wheelie's experimentally. Clark was right, this alt was perfect.

"Maybe change up the color a bit?" the boy suggested thoughtfully.

After a moment of consideration, the white slashes along either side of his alt became dark gold. He was inordinately pleased when Clark clapped in approval. Then an odd musical noise erupted from Clarks left hip. The boy pulled out a primitive communications device that the Internet told him was called a cell phone and the boy began speaking.

"Hey Mom, no mom, I'm fine, I just realized that I had to meet…um, a friend unexpectedly."

Clark held the device away from his audio receptors, no, the humans referred to them as ears, as the person called mom, no, one of his co-creators, reached a volume and decibel that was obviously uncomfortable for the boy. He had only been on the planet for an hour, but he would hazard to guess that the boy's co-creator was pleased.

"Mom, I know you're excited about me having a social life, but jeez, I only met the guy, I can't just drag him to dinner, besides he has…er, drastic dietary difference's. And yes I know it's getting dark, I'll be heading back, don't worry, yes I'll be careful of traffic, bye!" Clark let out an amused huff and snapped the cell phone closed. Then his amusement fell and a look that was excruciatingly sad suddenly filled the boy's eyes, though he continued to smile.

"Well, I guess our little interlude has come to an end. Do you know where you need to go?" he intoned softly.

"I was informed of my ultimate destination," Prowl said, wondering what was bothering Clark, as well as surprised that he could actually feel the boy's emotional state. It disturbed him both that he could sense an alien's, much less another's emotional state, and that this special creature was so sad, so…oh Primus! The loneliness of the boy! He groaned internally, both in shock at the unexpected empathetic reaction to the boy, and the boys emotional agony.

"I do not have to leave right away," the Autobot said finally, after getting a hold of himself.

"Yeah, you do," Clark said, his voice was calm, but his emotions said otherwise.

"Your people need you more than I do Prowl, it was enough to have seen one of you, talked with one of you, but I understand better than most that sometimes people have to give up selfish desires for the greater good. As my family always says, 'no sacrifice, no victory.'" Then the boy's optics…no, eyes, began leaking lubricants.

The Internet told him it was called crying, the result of extreme emotion or outside stimuli. The lubricant…no, tears that's it, glowed a faint blue in the settling pre- gloom of night as the sun began to set. Prowl transformed back from his alt mode to his bipedal form and gently reached down and scooped the miserable boy into a servo. He rested the boy against the warmth of his chaise, directly above his spark. He trembled at the touch. It was painful, exquisite, and calming all at the same time. He forced back the sensations and gently stroked the tip of a finger along the boys back, humming to ease the boys' distress.

"I will not leave you like this," he said determinedly, "You're in pain."

"I'll recover, you do need to go, and I certainly can't go with you."

"But how can I…"

"No!" the boy practically yelled, then began to try to get down, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I am not worth it, ok? Put me down!" Prowl very much didn't want to, but he could tell that he was only distressing the boy more, so ignoring the painful lurch in his spark, he reluctantly placed the boy carefully back onto his feet. Clark turned his back on Prowl and walked towards his rickety contraption…ah, bike. He gripped the handlebars.

"Clark…" Prowl said, unable to hide the confusion and compassion from his voice.

"It's ok Prowl, you're a great mech, thanks for being so compassionate, but…I'm really not worth it, besides," he tossed a leg over the device, "people have died because of me already, and one who was…very special to me, once already, I don't deserve anything." The boy's words long looped in Prowls processor's as the boy long disappeared from his scanning range.

Ooo ooooo ooo

"Lord Megatron, I have picked up 4 Autobot signals landing on Earth!" announced the seeker known as Starscream, temporary second in command to the Decepticon army, what was left of it anyway.

Starscream cringed as his red-eyed master, still recovering from his injuries, glared at him. "And this concerns me how? Other then the fact that more of my worthless brother's troops arrive on the mud ball planet, when only three of my own Deception's have arrived since the fall of my glorious lords demise?"

"I thought that you would be interested to know that while 2 have landed on the land mass known as India, 1 has meant an unfortunate encounter with the planets rather nastier hurricanes over the Baltic's, his life signature is difficult to discern at the moment, and the last one was slightly behind the others and separated, landing much further from the Autobot's alone. This could be an opportunity to strike at the Autobots, to kill at least one of their soldiers, two if the other mech isn't dead from the storm." Instead of lashing out a Starscream, Megatron considered the idea. Any chance to hurt his brother, whether physically or emotionally always pleased Megatron.

"Very well, take your Wing brothers with you and dispose of the Autobot slime."

"Thank you oh great lord, it shall be done."

(Sam's house)

Sam had gone immediately to his room as soon; as he had arrived home after leaving Prowl.

"Slag it," he swore, borrowing one of Ironhide's expletives, he punched his pillow, and then swore again when said pillow was turned to pulp and the bed groaned and smashed. Sam breathed heavily as he tried to get control of his emotions. Homework, cloths, and knickknacks stirred and began rising into the air.

Sam groaned and clasped his head trying desperately to stop himself before he lost control. It was close.

He slumped with relief when everything settled back into order. Sam looked at his decimated bed with dismay.

"Not another one!" he groaned, and with a certain sense of finality, reached into his desk and pulled out a note pad. He wrote two Cybertronian glyphs below his steadily growing list. He didn't know why he did this, it wasn't like he could read it, but he found that it gave him an outlet, as well as a tool in his adaption to yet another change. Super strength, oh the bitter irony of a boy named Clark.

Sam sighed and set the notebook aside. He cleaned up the mess as best he could, phoned a local bed company and ordered a new frame to be delivered and assembled, offering a hefty tip should it be done before his parents returned from golf.

It was only less than 24 hrs since he said goodbye to Prowl, and already he felt as bad as he had those first few weeks after the Autobots refused to allow him to see or contact him. He had only known Prowl for less than an hour and it hurt so badly!

He grabbed yet another thick volume that he had gotten from the library. It was a poetry book, a hefty, lengthily volume by an author he had never heard of, entitled _Book of Images_ by Katya Altway. It was a required read for his English Major that he was taking online, but instead of doing his usual instant absorption fast reading, he had instead, forced himself to read it slowly, to savor the words. It was perhaps his last fruitless grasp on normalcy, on the old Sam, the Sam who would have cringed at having to read such a hefty tome a few years ago. Now, he clung to it like a life preserver.

Sam went out onto the verandah and settled down to read while he waited for his new bed.

_Regret_

_Standing on the precipice_

_of choices I have wrought_

_I lean over the edge_

_To stare into oblivion_

_Hearing the distant echoes of my regret_

_Buried 'neath my feet,_

_Unreachable._

Sam looked up from his book when he heard an unfamiliar growl of a motor in the driveway. His eyes widened behind the sunglasses when he spotted the familiar outlines of a black and gold motorcycle, which was currently ridden by a sandy haired man in a traffic cops uniform. The man looked around warily, probably checking for witnesses, and then disappeared from existence. He knew that it was, a holoform of course, another tool used to blend in. he had seen Barricade use one all those years ago, and he had seen the other Autobots use them as well.

Sam put the book into his backpack by his feet, shouldering it as he stepped down off the verandah and waited numbly for the bot to finish transforming.

"Why?" Sam asked, his voice beginning to tremble, "Why couldn't you have just gone to the others like you were supposed to?"

Prowl, who was now in sleek black armor trimmed in gold, studied the boy before him through a blue visor that was actually fashioned similar to Sam's glasses, the SIC shifted from foot to foot. He had not expected the boy to be so distraught at seeing him. In fact, the boy was becoming more agitated the longer he stood there.

"I am sorry if my presence disturbs you." He said, wondering why it hurt his spark that Clark would be unhappy at seeing him.

Sam sighed; he could almost see the dejected look on the formal bots' faceplates.

"It's not that your presence is unwelcome, you have no idea how much it is welcome, but it will hurt that much more when you leave again." Sam felt a tear slip past his defenses, and cursed his weakness.

Prowl shook his head at the vulnerable humans assumption. He knelt down and brushed the tip of a finger through the white curls that reminded him of the clouds that drifted in the planet's atmosphere.

"I will not leave you again Clark." He informed the human stubbornly.

The boy looked up at him, glowing tears slipping past his visor. Prowl suddenly had the uncharacteristic urge to remove the coverings and see those amazing eyes of his. He squelched the impulse and silently chalked another point under the suspicion of what he suspected was happening between him and Clark.

"Clark, you are unhappy here. Come with me."

The young male took a shaky breath.

It was so tempting. Prowl had no idea how very tempting it was. Everything was so confusing right now. He felt so stifled.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his new home along with his parents, but with all the changes he was going through, the freakish incidents that were becoming more and more out of control…

The need to leave all this behind for a while was too much to give up. The idea that he would see the other Autobots…

He closed his eyes, least the longing be seen naked upon his face. It both hurt and drove him to say the words.

He knew though that he could not see them. He had been sent away from them. No, he could not see them again and then face them, be in their presence again and then be forced to separate when they sent him away again. He didn't think he could survive it.

So he made a compromise with himself, no matter that it would just end up hurting him in the end, even though at least this way it would be lessened.

"Alright, but only as far as the closest town to the base; I will go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam loved this, how he missed being with a Cybertronian; he wanted to see Optimus and all his friends once more. He tried not to think about how lonely, he was without them. He tried not to think about how special Optimus Prime was to him, or how special Bumblebee was. He even missed Ratchet's tantrums, when he wanted to make sure everyone was alright. Then there was Ironhide's temper; which would cause him to whirl his cannons to life. They brought a smile to his face, Sideswipe and Jolt; the Arcee triplets and hell even the twins with their quirky ways made him smile.

"Clark, are you alright?" Prowl asked bringing him from his quiet musings.

"Huh, yeah I am good; I was just thinking….."

Sam stopped in mid sentence, he heard something and it was eerily familiar. Sam turned his head toward the sky, and his heart sank…..No not now.

"No, not good…" Sam whispered.

**(High above the clouds)**

:::…. The Autobot has a little insect with it; Lord Megatron will be so pleased to have a pet…..:::::

:::::….. That's only going to make that Autobot fight harder, you know how they are, Screamer…..:::::

:::::….. Silence Skywarp, do not show weakness we are seekers fierce and we own the skies…..::::::

:::::….. Tell him, Screamer….:::::

Silence…..

::::…. STOP CALLING ME SCREAMER….:::::

**(With Sam and Prowl)**

"It's Starscream and he's got two buddies, Prowl." Sam replied.

"I know I detected their signatures I need for you to hold on tight. I need to find a place where no others will be harmed, you need to stay close; but hidden so they do not find you." Prowl said, as Sam suddenly found himself remembering the last time; that someone who was very special to him protected him.

**(Flashback begins)**

Sam ran trying to keep from being trampled by the Cybertronians fighting, one fighting to keep him alive the others fighting to steal him away. Optimus Prime was taking an awful beating from the three slagging Cons. Sam could see Optimus' battle mask was gone and that his one optic was either out or gone. He was tiring, he had lost energon; and Sam knew that meant bad news for him. He had seen Optimus rip into Grindor, Optimus tore his face off.

Then he was frozen in fear, when he saw Megatron come out of nowhere. He grabbed Optimus holding him in place, while he shoved his blade into Optimus' back. He heard the pain in Optimus' voice, and then Megatron blew Optimus' spark out. It was like slow motion Optimus fell to the ground, his optic flickering as he fought dying to give his friend one last order…to run and never look back…

**(Flashback ends)**

Prowl disappeared into an area where abandoned factories were, but he knew he would need back up and fast.

::::….. Prowl to any Autobots in the area, please respond in need of assistance have precious cargo with me…..:::::

:::::…. Sunstreaker here got your location will be there in a few Earth seconds…..:::::

::::… Thank you, your assistance would be greatly needed….:::::

:::::….. I notified Optimus too, he and the others are in route to your location….:::::

Prowl didn't get a chance to reply Starscream sent a missile flying at the Autobot second in command.

"Clark, I need to transform and you need to hide; do you understand?" Prowl ordered.

"Alright, but be careful." Sam remarked.

"Affirmative Clark…"

The second Sam was off, Prowl transformed he immediately sent his Shurikens toward the missiles; before they reached him. Starscream transformed in midair landing on the ground along with his two wing brothers.

"Prowl, Optimus Prime's second in command I had forgotten how resilient you are. So Autobot, where is the little human you had riding on you?" Starscream asked in a mockingly sober tone.

"Like I am going to tell you, Con….." Prowl snarled, as he transformed his arm into his cannon.

Sam stayed hidden, but Thundercracker and Skywarp were searching for him. Skywarp turned and aimed his null ray at Prowl's back.

"Behind you, Prowl…!" Sam yelled.

"Humans are so predicable…." Thundercracker chuckled.

"Oh scrap, this is not happening…." Sam replied as he tried to out run the two jets.

Starscream cackled at the human trying to outrun his trine mates. Prowl sent his Shurikens once more flying this time toward Thundercracker and Skywarp; then sent a blinding powerful fist into Starscream's face.

"Back off, Screamer…!" Prowl snarled.

"DO NOT CALL ME SCREAMER…!" Starscream roared in a blind rage.

He fired his null ray at Prowl, forcing the Autobot second in command to his knees. "Oh yes, where were we; oh that's right your offlining." Starscream mused, as a laser hit Megatron's second in command.

"Not really, afthead…!" a new voice growled.

A new yellow bot, Sam had never seen before; however he did resemble Sideswipe brought out two twin swords from his arms shoving them straight at Starscream's throat. "Give me a reason to offline you, you piece of slagging scrap metal." the yellow bot snarled.

Skywarp grabbed Sam, making Sam yelp. "Stand down, Sunstreaker, or this human insect pays the price!" Skywarp ordered spitting oil just like Starscream did.

"Clark…. No, put the human down!" Prowl ordered.

Sam was not going to let his new friend be hurt, he didn't know who this Con was who held him; but he would new his new super strength to make sure he learned not to mess with him.

Sam grabbed the seeker's one clawed finger and brought the finger back snapping it off. "LET ME GO…." Sam growled.

Skywarp let Sam go with a pained snarl of agony, Prowl got to his foot pads and caught Sam. However Starscream was scanning the strange human, he sounded like that insolent Witwicky boy. But his signature was different, he gave off strange readings, Megatron would want to know about this human and quickly.

"This isn't over, retreat now my trine brothers." Starscream ordered taking flight, as his trine mates followed.

"How did you do that to Skywarp, no human could do that what are you?" Sunstreaker demanded stomping over toward Prowl who held Sam.

"Stop it, Sunstreaker; he is my friend." Prowl snarled.

Sam glanced up at Sunstreaker, and eyed Sunstreaker oddly. "You remind me of Sideswipe, well except for the color." Sam said.

"How do you know my twin?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"I know all the Autobots, my name is…. Clark." Sam said as Sunstreaker narrowed his optics.

"Sunstreaker….." was all he said.

"Nice to meet you, Sunstreaker…" Sam said.

"Just watch the paint and we'll be fine." Sunstreaker said as they heard engines approaching. "That most be Optimus and the others, I sent word to them." Sunstreaker said as he headed toward where the sound of the other engines were coming from. "They had been on a mission and were closer to where our little battle was taking place."

"No, no, no; Prowl can I get down please?" Sam begged.

Prowl nodded, and placed him on the ground; while he went to talk to his commander and Prime. The second Prowl put him down, Sam bolted for one of the abandoned factories; all he kept thinking was he wasn't wanted and now Optimus would be furious.

Sam tried to watch what was going on, he heard everything perfectly. Sam peeked from the factory door, he was aware suddenly he was being watched right back by Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

Sam ducked back into the factory, while Optimus grilled Prowl on his 'new friend'.

"Where did you find your new friend at?" Optimus asked seeing the boy peeking to look at them.

"His name is Clark, he is a very sensitive and very strange human; he cries energon." Prowl replied.

"What. ...?" Ratchet exclaimed. "I must examine him, Optimus ... "

Prowl frowned. "Please don't scare him, he is flighty." Prowl said.

"Where did you find him?" Optimus asked once more a little firmer this time.

Prowl's intakes cycled wildly, as he sighed. "Sunnyfield Florida, please Optimus I don't want him to leave, he was not happy where he was. I want to be with him, and protect to him." Prowl replied.

Silence ...

"Let me talk to him with Ratchet, and then we shall see." Optimus remarked in a frustrated tone.

Prowl was quick to pick up on his leader's tone.

"Why do you have a problem with me having a human friend?" Prowl asked.

"We had a human, it didn't end well." Ironhide snapped.

Sam gulped back in fear; he tried to find a way out. When he couldn't find one, he was flipping out trying to find someplace to hide. He could tell the others wouldn't want him, oh why did he come back. He couldn't do this again, he couldn't be taken away from the Autobots he loved them. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't what did he do wrong?

He hadn't realized Optimus had come into the factory; he was caught up in his own little world.

"Clark ... My name is Optimus Prime and this is Ratchet." Optimus replied as Sam backed up.

"Why are you backing up, we aren't going to hurt you?" Ratchet asked gruffly. "Remove those sunglasses ... " Ratchet said gruffly.

Sam hadn't realized tears were falling, until Optimus bent down and removed the sunglasses himself from Sam's face. Ratchet had already started his scans, but his scans were not telling him what he knew in his spark was true.

:::: ... Optimus he looks like ... :::::

::::: ... Sam I know, but his signature is not the same ... ::::

Sam knew they were talking about him, he saw the looks in their optics.

"I'm going; I'm going I know I am not wanted here with you anymore. I was good enough before, but not anymore I am useless. I won't come back ever okay; I should never have allowed Prowl to talk me into coming. I am not wanted anymore; I was lonely for you ... Never mind ... " Sam cried as he ran over to Prowl.

"Prowl, please just take me home, please ..." Sam cried as everyone heard and saw for themselves it was Sam.

Bumblebee dropped by Sam, he chirped and clicked; until Ironhide pulled him up. Sam understood the Allspark shard had messed with his life, and now regardless none of the Autobots wanted him around still.

The blue energon tears rolled down his face, he shook his head.

"Clark ... ?" Prowl asked.

"No, it's alright never mind, they don't want me here I'm worthless now. I did my destiny now I am worthless, it's alright I understand. I'll hitch a ride, I'll be fine." Sam replied, as he ran away just as Optimus and Ratchet came out.

"Clark, please wait. _.." _Prowl called out.

"Let the human go ... " Sunstreaker mumbled.

Prowl turned on everyone, his optics flaring angrily.

"What is he talking about why does he feel worthless, why are you turning your backs on him?" Prowl asked.

Optimus felt his spark break.

**(Optimus' POV) **

What have I done to our poor human, the Allspark shard has changed him so drastically. I pushed him away, and now he believes himself to be worthless.

"Optimus ... What have we done?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee shoved Ironhide away, and started to go after Sam. "Bumblebee, we'll all go after him." I said as Prowl nodded.

"He can't get far walking." Ironhide replied.

**(Decepticon base) **

Megatron was wearing a cowl to hide his face, from the extensive damage done to it by Optimus. He was watching and listening intently to Starscream's report.

However as Starscream showed a hologram of the way Sam looked now, Megatron looked oddly confused.

"Why does he look so different, is it possible the Allspark could have done all that to him?" Megatron mused more to himself than anyone else.

"Is he the one who always slags all of your plans, Megatron?" a new voice asked.

"He never looked like that before, but that's him." Megatron replied.

The mech turned to watch the hologram, and looked at Skywarp's hand. "And he did that to your hand, Skywarp?" the mech asked.

"Yes ... He did ... " Skywarp remarked.

"Then he is a danger to me, Megatron ... " he said as Megatron was silent.

"I have tried to stop this human myself, and he is hard to destroy." Megatron said in a tired tone.

"Why can't we just make a truce, Primus knows it would solve so much." Barricade remarked.

"No truce, we will take this planet over and enslave all those miserable humans." The mech said bitterly. "I don't want to hear anything about any truce, my younger son forgets his place; but then again you are the oldest and you allow a human to best you, Megatron."

"He was lucky father, it was not my fault." Megatron snapped.

"Save it, Megatron! Your brother will have to learn the hard; even if I must take away everything he cares for; starting with that outlandish looking human." The mech said, as he turned and the Autobot symbol could be seen on the mech's armor.

Megatron watched his father walk away, he sighed as he realized how strict and cold; he and Optimus' father had become. Megatron came to the startling realization he was just like their father.

(Where Sam was)

Sam started to run, he needed to get away from everyone his heart was pounding in his chest so hard. He had trouble catching his breath, the pain from the feelings of worthlessness and abandonment were closing in on him. It threatened to smoother him. He could feel fear, it was so strong. It wrapped around his heart like a snake would wrap around its prey. Sam wasn't wanted, he wasn't needn't anymore. He had loved Optimus, Bumblebee the most; he wasn't sure what he had wanted from them. It didn't matter though; he was a cast away now. They didn't want him. He had made a new friend, and now he was even taken away from him.

Sam had managed to run all the way back to his house, sadly realizing another power was rearing its ugly head. "I don't want any more powers," Sam cried.

Sam found a note from his parents; they had gone out and wouldn't be back until later. They had made a slight mocking remark about not finding their son for awhile not knowing where he could have gone. That only made Sam shrug, they were use to his taking off and just wandering when he was upset. They didn't know however, he had been with Prowl, or that he had just seen the Autobots; that didn't matter things hadn't changed, he was still not wanted and the loneliness would always be there.

Sam went in and feed the dogs, and then headed out to the beach. Sam clutched his head new Cybertronian symbols attacked his mind. He pulled out the small pad and wrote them down, he couldn't write normally now; he would forever be changed. The worst thing about it was he didn't have his Cybertronian friends to help him through this, he was alone; he would always be alone.

He suddenly had the saddest thought, what if he hadn't survived Egypt no one would have cared not the Autobots anyway. He knew his parents would have missed him, but no one else. He was worthless now, and always would be worthless,

He sighed, he yanked his shirt off threw it down onto the sandy beach. He took his jeans off, and then he went running for the water needing to clear his head.

**(In the driveway, Prowl arrives first)**

Optimus arrived next with Bumblebee following, Optimus made a sad keening sound. He had hurt the boy badly; he had forbidden him from ever being around them. It was painfully clear what the boy was going through, he was different and the energy that coursed within him was Allspark energy.

::::…. Prowl please bring him back to us….::::

Prowl nodded, and then used his holoform and headed for the front door. Prowl got anxious when no one answered the door, so he let himself in glancing around and heading for his friend's bedroom. He saw pictures' hanging on the wall, the young human boy in these pictures was so different from his Clark. What had happened to the human to make him look so different, he knew he had sensed the Allspark's flowing within him; but why change him so drastically.

Prowl looked all around, he couldn't find him; but then he glanced out the window frowning he saw the human coverings on the beach realized where he was. Prowl's holoform fizzled out, and then he transformed and walked around heading for the beach.

Optimus transformed wanting to go, but Prowl stopped him at first. "Sir, let me talk to him first, and then I will send a commlink to you." Prowl offered as Optimus nodded allowing his second in command a chance to smooth things over first.

"Very well…" Optimus replied.

Ratchet transformed walking toward his leader, he saw Optimus quickly brush a hand toward his optics. He knew Optimus was hurting now; he was growing more and guiltier about what he had done.

"Sir, we all were wrong not just you." Ratchet replied.

"Look at him, he has changed so much, and it's because of me; if I hadn't sent him away we might have been able to stop this from happening to him." Optimus remarked.

"Optimus, you don't know that for sure; what ever happened would still have happened to him." Ironhide said.

"He would have been with us, he would have been with his family and friends, and…." Optimus stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Loved ones…." Ratchet said, as Optimus could only nod.

"Loved ones…" Optimus replied. "Like it would matter now…" was all the Autobot leader could say.

"He will forgive you in time, Optimus." Ratchet replied, as Optimus simply transformed quietly back into his semi vehicle mode.

**(On the beach)**

Prowl found the jeans and shirt discarded on the sandy beach, Prowl scanned the water finding to his horror Sam floating on top. He went over quickly and gently picked him up, and with care placed him onto the sandy beach.

::::…. Ratchet, your presence is needed….:::::

:::…. Affirmative, I will be right there…..:::::

Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee walked back to find Sam was lying unconscious on the beach.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"When I came over he was floating on the top of the water, and he was not responding." Prowl replied.

"Sam…No…" Optimus whispered.

Ratchet used his holoform, and got Sam breathing choking up the water from his lungs. Sam opened his eyes, but when he did they glowed eerily with electric blue just like the Autobots optics did.

However as quickly as it happened, it faded just as quickly. The new develop startled Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and Prowl.

"What happened in the water, Clark?" Prowl asked.

"Why didn't you try to yell for help?" Ratchet asked.

Silence…..

"I didn't want help, I wanted to die; do you know how worthless and lonely I feel? I loved you guys, and to be cast aside because you're just not wanted or needed anymore. I did my duty right, I brought you back and you defeated the fallen. So, I wasn't wanted anymore, I was so alone I wanted you back. Then all these changes because of the Allspark shard, I still get symbols waving around. I have been writing them down, and that's all I can write is in Cybertronian. I have super speed now sort of, I have super strength; and my senses are so finely tuned it makes me pass out sometimes. I am super smart; because of the Allspark shard and I cry energon. I had no one to tell about this my parents I didn't want to burden; so I kept it too myself. I didn't have you guys anymore, I was all alone; and quite frankly if Megatron himself showed up, I would've begged him to kill me. My heart can't take any more pain of the loneliness, I can't stand it." Sam cried, as he started to levitate because of his stress raising. "See, now this happens too whenever I my emotions are high." Sam cried, as his eyes met Optimus' sad optics; who couldn't fight it anymore energon tears of his own fell from his optics.

"….Sam, there was no excuse for what I have done to you, I can only hope one day you will forgive me for what I have done to you." Optimus replied, as he fell to his knees shaking the ground.

Optimus felt his spark race and pulse with fear; he couldn't blame the human boy before him; if he told him to go to the pit. Optimus' body shook from the sobbing he was doing.

"Boy, you are not worthless never were you ever worthless; please don't ever think that. I was so wrong to send you away, you were part of our family and I did the most unforgiveable thing by sending you away. Please someday find it in your heart to forgive me, please." Optimus said, as he wiped the energon tears away.

Sam went to say something, but all that came out were screams of pain. He gripped his head in agony, as energon mingled with human blood dripped from Sam's nose.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Optimus and Ratchet exclaimed, as Bumblebee looked frantic not knowing what to do.

"Clark….!" Prowl shouted still calling his new friend by the name he had come to know him by.

Sam suddenly collapsed on the beach, with his friends trying to figure out what was happening to their friend.

"We need to get him to the base, ASAP!" Ratchet ordered as Ironhide came running with canons whirling to life. "Will you put those away, you slagging glitch head!" Ratchet ordered to the trigger happy mech.

"Is our boy, alright?" Ironhide demanded, as Prowl was trying to understand and think logically about what was happening to his new friend.

Optimus put Sam into Ratchet's ambulance form and then pulled away. Prowl pulled his commander aside, and wanted answers to his questions.

"Why do you call him Sam, he told me his name is Clark?" Prowl asked. "Why did you send him away, why would you hurt him like that; we are Autobots not Decepticons?" Prowl demanded.

Silence…..

Optimus sighed, and then explained to Prowl everything, how everyone felt and the fact they were all scared of what was happening to them. Prowl looked at Optimus then, and he nodded understanding what was going on.

"You love the boy, you and Bumblebee especially." Prowl replied. "You were scared of this human emotion; you thought forcing him to leave would make the love leave." Prowl replied.

Optimus lowered his head, shame spread over his spark making him put a hand to his chest plates.

"I was wrong; I just didn't realize it until it was too late. I love the boy, Bumblebee loves him too." Optimus explained.

"I do not understand what the problem is; you could share him, could you not?" Prowl asked.

Optimus sighed.

"Humans are such backwards in their beliefs, they do not always approve of sharing their mates." Optimus answered.

"Ask him, let him decide what he wants, if he truly cares and understands our species, he will want to experiment with us." Prowl replied suddenly wanting the chance to share with his commander and their scout, but once again would Clark/Sam want too?

Ratchet had Sam in the medical bay, keeping him comfortable. He kept staring at the boy running his scans, he was in his robot holoform; every once in awhile running his hand over the boy's face. Optimus came into the medical bay, where he received a glare from Ratchet. He picked up a wrench and hurled it at Optimus, causing said mech to growl at him.

"What the slag was that for?" Optimus demanded.

"You love him admit it…" Ratchet remarked as Optimus smirked.

"So, how do I handle this then?" Optimus asked, his optics trailing to the sedated boy.

Ratchet raised an optic, and then smirked.

"Like you would any other time it would seem Sam has indeed formed a spark now instead of human heart." Ratchet answered.

"But would he frown on it, I mean I am an alien being….?" Optimus asked not realizing what Ratchet said at first. "Did you just say he has a spark as well as we do?"

Ratchet chuckled.

"I think you're making what humans would call an ant hill into a mole hill; he is very open- minded." Ratchet said.

Optimus cackled at that remark.

"You slagger, you are such a horndog and a conceited horndog at that." Ratchet remarked."Sam is changing completely in his body as well, I have performed scan after scan, and he is turning into one of us. I have found the slight indications; that his different body parts are slowly changing. The first is his blood; it's almost all strictly energon now. That would be my guess as to why he cries energon; and why energon and human blood came from his nasal passages when he passed out." Ratchet explained. "It would also explain his deep depression and loneliness he had without us. He does love us, and he needed us in his life." Ratchet replied. "The bond which was being formed between all of us, it was being severed and it was killing him." Ratchet added.

"Oh Samuel, I was so wrong please forgive me." Optimus replied.

Suddenly Sam startled Optimus and Ratchet with his words, while he was still in recharge.

"You're not killing Optimus, no you're nothing but a traitor to Optimus….NOOOO….!" Sam screamed as the two Autobots gathered around him.

"Sam, wake up it's just a bad dream." Ratchet replied.

Sam opened his eyes and found Ratchet and Optimus beside him. "Optimus am I still wanted?" he asked.

"Thank you, I was so lonely without you guys, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again okay?" Sam begged, as Optimus held him tightly.

However little did the Autobots know, what lay in store for them all?

Sam lay on the berth; he was quiet thinking about what he had seen in his mind. He wasn't sure if what he saw was something, which would or wouldn't actually happen. He was scared, and afraid for the mechs in question.

**(Flashback to what Sam saw in his mind)**

Sam saw Optimus fighting with another larger mech, the other mech used a gigantic blade; he severed Optimus' left servo right. He heard the agonizing cry from Optimus, but he felt it too. Optimus was trying to crawl away, from the evil mech; who was still going at Optimus who was on the ground. Optimus tried to block the attack, but with only one servo it was hard.

"Father, please stop!" Optimus begged.

"You're weak, you're like a virus and I fully intend to destroy you, Optimus. Look at you; how you've corrupted my Autobots to fall for a human! Have you lost your processors, we are Gods and yet you have managed to allow this human to make you and the Autobots weak. I am going to rip that human apart in front of you and your Autobots, then I will enslave all these pathetic insects. You, my young son will be caged along with any Autobot who defies me. Your older brother knows better than to defy me, he will keep you in line."

Sam saw the haunted look in Optimus' optics, he was afraid of his father; his father was truly a monster.

**(End of Sam's flashback)**

Sam glanced over at the Autobot holoforms; they were all lying near him. Optimus, Bee, Ironhide, Sideswipe were all over him. He smirked at that, and he ran both his hands over several of the bots backs. He started with Optimus, Bee, and then Sideswipe and Ironhide. Ironhide jumped slightly and his robot holoform slipped off falling off the berth.

Sam smirked. "You okay, Hide?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but don't do that again kid, okay?" Ironhide grumped.

"Is that right?" Sam asked. "Why not?" Sam asked smirking slightly.

"Yes, isn't that right, Optimus; tell our boy he's in big trouble now." Ironhide replied.

Optimus smiled, all the Autobots did; Sam was back with them and all was well….. Or was it?

**(Where Sam's parents were)**

Judy sighed; she was worried about their son; even though he said he had made a friend. She had never seen him s withdrawn and lonely, it broke her heart seeing him like that.

"I am so worried about Sammy, I know he met a friend; but he seems so lonely and withdrawn it's not healthy." Judy said. "Maybe someone can fix it so they can come see him, maybe it would help him, Ron….Ron, are you listening to me or ignoring me?" she demanded in a snarky tone.

"We're being followed…." Ron said in a nervous tone.

"WHAT…!" Judy shrieked. "By who…..?"

"I am guessing it's a Decepticon; it must be looking for Sam." Ron said.

"Oh my God, Ron what are we going to do?" Judy asked in fear.

"Lead him away from Sam, we've got to protect Sam," Ron remarked.

Judy was ready to say something, when a missile was sent from the vehicle behind them.

"Who is that?" Judy asked.

"I don't know it's a fire truck of some sort. Judy, get on the cell call Sam tell him not to go home or if he is home, tell him to get the hell out of there and find the Autobots!" Ron ordered, as Judy pulled her phone out.

Judy was hitting the buttons for Sam's number, when bullets hit the car from the Cybertronian flipping the car over. Judy screamed, when the car flipped over two times just as Sam had answered his cell.

"Sammy, listen to me if your home get out of there now, if you're not home then stay away from it. The Decepticons found us, find Optimus and the Autobots, Sammy stay with them. We love you Sammy, we love….."

The phone went completely dead, when missiles hit the vehicle causing it to explode in flames.

**(The Autobot base)**

"MOM… MOM…!" Sam cried, as energon ran down his face.

Lennox and Epps ran into the medical bay, needing to alert Optimus of something.

"Optimus, there's been a disturbance; we need to talk to you." Lennox replied.

"…..My parents, please I have to come…" Sam cried.

"Sam, your mother wanted to protect you, the Decepticons are trying to find you as long as your with us you're safe." Ratchet said, as he pulled the boy close.

"…..Alright…." Sam cried, as each of the Autobots held Sam before they went with Lennox and Epps.

Ratchet stayed with Sam, as well as Sunstreaker who walked in and kept looking into Sam's eyes. The sadness in his eyes had the frontliner feeling guilty for his actions before.

"I want to apologize for what I said before, I was wrong if the others can care about you; then I shouldn't question it." Sunstreaker said.

Suddenly two little bots came into the medical bay, Wheelie and Brains they came in wanting to help Sam. Sam didn't talk really to anyone, he was sad the Cons had gone after his parents. He was not feeling good not at all, his emotions started to swirl once more as the boy levitated once more.

Ratchet stared in disbelief at Sam's levitation not understanding it at all. Sunstreaker reached for the boy, and held him against his chest plates. Sam held onto the mech's armor, as he sobbed harder.

:::…. Did they kill his parental units…:::::::

:::::….. I have a bad feeling the answer to that is going to be yes….::::

Sunstreaker held Sam closer against his spark.

"Just close your optics little human, we are here for you; I promise." Sunstreaker replied.

Sam let out a pained sob, before Ratchet gave the boy a sedative to put him to sleep.

"Slagging pit spawned glitching Decepticons…" Ratchet snarled. "How dare Megatron hurt our boy like this?"

Sam was definitely going to need some time to heal, but unfortunately that would not be easy; but he had the Autobots and that would make things better for him. However, it wasn't the Cons behind this; it was Optimus and Megatron's father Sentinel Prime.

Sam laid on the berth, still in deep recharge from the sedative administered to him from Ratchet. Energon still flowed from his eyes, Ratchet and Sunstreaker watched him, their sparks breaking from their own grief seeing the boy so upset.

"It shouldn't surprise anyone, that Megatron would do this to our boy." Snapped Ratchet. "Miserable glitch head…" Ratchet snarled.

Ratchet gently touched Sam's face, while Sunstreaker glanced down at Sam. Sam started to thrash and moan in his sleep.

**(Sam's nightmare)**

A faceless bot aims a gun at Ironhide, who seems to be kneeling before the other bot.

"I believe it's time to relieve you of duty, Ironhide; I can't have you slagging up my plans now can I?" he said.

The voice was the same as the bot from the other nightmare, who severed Optimus' servo and beat him. The very same bot Optimus called his father, the very same one who wanted to kill Optimus.

"You can't escape my very own weapon the Cosmic Rust gun, Ironhide." The bot said as he fired and Ironhide started to rust and fall apart.

"What have you done….?" Ironhide whispered in pain, as he completely fell apart.

**(Nightmare ends)**

"NOOOOO….!" Sam screamed his body convulsing.

"Hold him….!" Ratchet ordered.

"No, you can't kill him….!" Sam yelled.

Sam was able to fight the sedative and wake up, in a cold sweat; his eyes wild and his own spark racing wildly in his chest.

"Samuel, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

Sam curled up; he was shaking badly from his nightmare. Ratchet saw and felt terror in Sam, something had Sam petrified. Their boy was falling apart right before their optics, if they didn't find a way to stop this madness Ratchet was afraid what would happen to Sam's mind.

::::…. Optimus, this is Ratchet come in….:::::

:::::…. Optimus here is Sam okay….::::::

::::…. He had another nightmare; it broke him from my sedative I gave him. Optimus he is terrified of something or someone, his whole body is paralyzed with it…..:::::::

::::….. I will kill Megatron for this, there is nothing hardly left of our boy's parental units. Colonel Lennox has decided to stop and pick up some of Samuel's things; he will stay with us now. They are also interviewing several humans who witnessed it, Ratchet it stresses on my spark so. He doesn't deserve this; he shouldn't be going through this…..::::::

:::::….. No, he shouldn't; but we will take care of him….:::::

Silence….

::::… We shall protect him with our very sparks, no one will ever hurt him ever again I swear it on my spark…..:::::::

Silence…..

::::…. Sir, this is not your fault….:::::

:::::….. Isn't it? I made him leave I turned my back on him over a illogical reason, we love him plain and simple. We shall share him giving him all the love he could ever crave; I will never let him go ever again. He belongs to us, and always will no one; no force on this planet or universe will take him from us ever again…::::::

::::….. You will stop blaming yourself, or so help me I will hit you so hard with my wrench; if you don't stop doing this to yourself…..:::::

Optimus was silent, but smiled sadly.

::::…. Very well, I will…..::::::

:::::…. When will you be returning….::::::

::::::….. I am not sure; I will find out and let you know…..:::::

:::…. Alright….::::::

**(Where Optimus and the others are)**

Ironhide walked up to Optimus, who was deep in thought when he came up.

"Optimus….?" Ironhide replied.

Optimus looked up, and nodded toward his weapons specialist.

"What did you learn?" Optimus asked him.

"The humans that witnessed it told Colonel Lennox it was a strange looking fire truck which fired on Samuel's parental units." Ironhide replied.

"I do not recall my brother having any soldiers, which took that vehicle mode, do you?" Optimus asked.

"No, but if it were a new Con, then we wouldn't know. However from our different Intel the Dreads are also on Earth now, they are a rough bunch of Cons; but that isn't any of their forms." Ironhide replied, as Optimus sighed.

Silence…

"Sir, maybe after we pick up some of our boy's things, we could try and take his mind off his pain for awhile."

"Yes, we can try he deserves some sort of distraction from his pain." Optimus said.

Lennox wanted to wrap up everything at the scene, where Sam's parents were killed at. They headed to the boy's new house, Optimus and the others learned about the new identity the Witwicky's had.

"It didn't seem to help them, did it?" Sideswipe snarled.

"No, it didn't…" Epps remarked sourly.

Ironhide saw the two small dogs, and he growled.

"Rodents…." Ironhide growled as Mojo and Frankie came running out, Mojo headed straight for Ironhide. "Discontinue moving toward me rodent." Ironhide ordered.

Optimus shook his head.

"He's just a little…" Optimus started to say, until Mojo lifted his leg and peed on his foot pad.

Ironhide cackled at that. "You were saying Optimus?" Ironhide mused.

"Not funny….." Optimus grumbled bending down and picking up the little dog.

The little dog barked and licked Optimus' hand.

"Yes, I know you want forgiveness; very well but no more spraying lubricants on my foot pad." Optimus answered, as they transformed; and used their holoforms to help collect Sam's things.

Optimus looked at different things Sam had, the Autobot leader smiled sadly his spark longing to be back with their boy. They were so lucky Sam forgave them, he was afraid Sam wouldn't want anything to do with them, and in all honesty he would have been in the right.

**(Autobot base - Several hours later)**

Optimus came into the medical bay; he looked at Sam who scrambled to the holoform arms of all his Bots. Every single one of the Bots took their turn holding the boy; he cried and they held him. They would take care of him, he would be their responsible no one else's.

Sam remembered his nightmares, he wouldn't let Optimus' father hurt Optimus; nor would allow Ironhide to be killed. Sam was clutching the mech in front of him so tightly by his armor, that his fingers were sore from it. He didn't care, he wanted to protect his loving Autobots.

Sam was gripping Ironhide in a death grip, he wasn't aware of what he was doing at first. Sam's eyes were so heartbreakingly sorrowful; a soft sob escaped him as Ironhide held him tighter.

"I got ya boy…." Ironhide whispered, while Sam just held the weapons specialist.

"I won't let anyone take you guys from me; I won't let him do it." Sam cried. "Never…" Sam kept saying over and over again.

Ratchet and the others let Ironhide and Sam be alone, while Optimus and the others spoke to Ratchet.

"Whatever he had those nightmares about has him on edge, and by the sounds of it they are about something coming after us." Ratchet replied.

"I will rip my brother a new face; he will know my fury for what he's pulled on our boy." Optimus snarled.

**(Medical bay)**

Sam looked up into Ironhide's blue optics of his robot holoform, he caressed Ironhide's face.

"I won't let him hurt you…" Sam said, as the old mech pulled Sam in for a kiss.

"Who do you think is going to hurt me, boy?" Ironhide asked softly.

Sam shook his head quickly.

"The same one who severs Optimus' left arm and beats him up, he is evil and I won't let him win." Sam whispered.

"No one will hurt us we will be fine I promise…" Ironhide said.

"He used a cosmic rust gun I saw it in my nightmare you just fall apart Ironhide right before our eyes." Sam replied his tone scared and unsure.

Ironhide froze at that _Cosmic rust gun? No….. was it possible only one mech used that weapon Sentinel Prime…._


	3. Chapter 3

… Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does I borrowed several links from Transformers 1 for a flashback script part belongs to Michael Bay….

Chapter 3 – The Funeral/ memories

Sam stared at the two coffins being lower into the ground, he couldn't hold it together. He sank to the ground in despair, the ground still damp from the rain the day before. The Autobots had arranged it so no one outside of NEST and the Autobots could go to the funeral. Sam's changes with his appearance, the fact he cried energon; no one else would understand.

Sam suddenly yelled out in anger and pain, Optimus and the others were by his side. This time it was Optimus, who he went too, the others allowed their leader to walk away trying to comfort their boy.

Optimus' holoform flickered off, as his door opened and Sam climbed in. "I can't believe their gone, Optimus." Sam whispered.

Silence, was followed by a sigh from the radio speakers. "This is my fault, Samuel; if I hadn't sent you away…." Optimus started to say until Sam stopped him.

"This is not your fault, Optimus; so stop blaming yourself." Sam said. "I don't blame you; I never blamed you for any of it. You're my hero; you've always been my hero." Sam whispered, as Optimus' robot holoform crackled to life.

The look in Optimus' optics was one of sadness, but also love and respect. He pulled the boy into his servos, leaning the boy's head onto his shoulder. Optimus' spark pulsed in chaos, as he held the boy tightly.

"I love you, Samuel; we will take care of you, you will never leave our side again. You have my word of honor, boy…." Optimus said.

"Do you remember the first time you saw my parents?" Sam asked, as Optimus smiled inwardly at the first time the Autobots saw Sam's parents.

**(Flashback begins)**

The Autobots tried to hide, as Sam's parents came into the boy's bedroom.

"Quick Hide…" Optimus ordered.

"Hide, where are we supposed to hide?" Jazz asked.

"You're supposed to knock first…" Sam mumbled.

"We knocked…" the mother said.

"You didn't, you were screaming at me." Sam said.

"No we weren't, you're so defensive... Were you…. You know masturbating?" Judy asked as Sam and his father looked incredulous at Judy.

"Was I masturbating..? No of course not!" Sam remarked.

"Judy, that's a father and son thing not for a mother to be asking her son."

"You don't have to call it that, if it embarrasses you; you can call it Sam's happy time or my special alone time." Judy remarked making Sam's face flare red big time.

"Judy, stop!" Ron replied firmly.

"I'm sorry I had a lot to drink, and it's a weird night." Judy said.

**(End of flash back)**

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, which popped into his memory banks. Sam glanced up at Optimus; he knew automatically what made him laugh.

"Sam's happy time….?" Sam asked.

"Sam's happy time…" Optimus said with a smirk.

"I like when she threatened to beat the crap out of one of Sector 7's men; she had a baseball bat." Sam said through tears.

Silence…

"When I first went to college, when I was in my dorm she came in someone gave her brownies; that had pot in them. She was so stoned; she got a lot of laughs from people. I had to do a lot of apologizing to people." Sam said sniffing back tears.

Silence….

"You have her courage Sam; she was a fierce protector for her sparkling. She and your father will always burn brightly right in here." Optimus replied resting his hand over Sam's heart. "Megatron might have taken them physically from you, but no one can take your memories of them. You Sam made your parent units very proud of you; they loved you." Optimus said, as he caressed Sam's face.

Sam pulled Optimus closer for a hug, as Optimus himself ended up getting misty eyed as well. Mostly because he had prayed his brother would change, he wanted the end of this slagging war; but now Megatron crossed the line murdering their boy's parental units.

There watching the funeral in human holoform was Starscream and his trine. The three walked up to Colonel Lennox, but Skywarp did the talking.

"Excuse me, but…." Skywarp tried to say.

"This is a private funeral, who are you?" Lennox demanded.

"I thought we saw our friend here, we wanted to pay our respects to him." Skywarp asked.

"Who is your friend?" Epps asked.

"Clark Wilson is he alright?" the fake human asked, as Lennox seemed to think it was alright to only give partial information.

"His parents were killed in an automobile accident; he hasn't been taking it very well at all." Lennox replied, as Skywarp looked up his gaze resting on all the vehicle forms he knew to be the Autobots.

"Did you learn what type of vehicle hit them?" he asked.

"Yeah, some sort of fire truck…" Epps answered as Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream's eyes widened in horror realizing exactly who it was that behind it.

"Please tell Sam we are sorry, and will….."

"Sam….?" Epps and Lennox demanded suddenly.

The three holoforms fizzled out, and everyone realized they were Decepticons.

"It's Cons..!" Epps yelled, as they turned to see three jets roaring into the air.

"Ironhide get Optimus…" Lennox ordered.

"That made no sense if they were the ones behind the murders why acted like they didn't know anything?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus came back in his holoform, because Sam had cried himself to sleep in his cab.

"We got a visit from the seekers, but they didn't use their typical arrogant or self centered actions. It was strange, Optimus." Prowl replied. "How is Samuel?" Prowl asked.

"He cried himself to sleep in my cab; we were talking about his parental units." Optimus replied.

"It's not fair, he doesn't deserve this." Bumblebee whispered harshly with his real voice.

"Guys, those seekers knew who killed Sam's parents, did you see the look on their faces." Lennox replied.

"What are you saying?" Ironhide asked as his conversation with Sam kept swirling in the back of his processors.

"I'm saying they were looking for information, if the Decepticons were behind what happened; why come here at all?"Lennox asked.

(In Optimus Vehicle mode – Sam's mind)

Sam was brought before one of the ancient primes; he had a sad expression on his face.

"Samuel James Witwicky, I am so sorry about your parental units; I called for you because there is terrible danger on the horizon. Sentinel Prime is the one responsible for your parental unit's deaths; he wanted to kill you as well. Sentinel wishes the destruction of both his sons; he wants to breed a new race of Cybertronians. He wishes to enslave the old and bring in the new, and he wants to bring in a new Cybertron here on Earth. He wishes to enslave the human race." The prime said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Prima, Samuel; Sentinel is building a new army and this new army also is also being led by two others along with Sentinel." Prima said.

"Who….?" Sam asked.

"Starcrusher and BlackMaze, they are Unicron's sons and they are deadly." Prima explained.

"I was shown things about Sentinel Prime; those things I am seeing are they things I can stop or are they written in stone?" Sam asked.

Prima smiled then, as someone else arrived into the conversation.

"Nothing is written in stone, Samuel; you are the light for my children and in the future you too shall be one of my newer children. You will be the hope for Cybertron, you are the living Allspark; and you also hold the sparks to all my children. The Autobots all love you. Your union with each and every one of them strengthens each Bot, but take heed Sentinel Primes knows of you; when he learns who and what you are. He will try to destroy you; you will be given more powers as time progresses. Optimus must know soon about him and Megatron's father, you must tell him, Samuel." Primus said.

Sam nodded.

"Alright, I will do it now." Sam replied as he brought back to his reality.

**(Sam wakes up)**

Sam woke up, tapping Optimus' dashboard.

"Optimus, we have to talk I have to tell you something, it's very important." Sam said.

Optimus was startled, but listened to Sam.

"Okay Sam, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"I know who killed my parents; I've been getting visions part of my new powers. That same person is planning to murder Ironhide in cold blood; as well as you and Megatron." Sam replied.

Silence…..

"Who Sam….?" Optimus asked.

"You and Megatron's father… Sentinel Prime…" Sam answered as Optimus' spark sank, as his systems were floored by that simple answer.

_He and Megatron's father…?_

**(Decepticon base)**

Starscream and his trine arrived at the Decepticon base, their leader was pacing the floor waiting for them to get back. Starscream bowed, when he walked into the throne room.

"Lord Megatron, the human known as Clark Wilson is indeed Samuel James Witwicky. We also have another problem; your father terminated the boy's parental units; which will cause us to get the blame." Starscream replied, as Megatron snarled.

"Did you communicate with Optimus or his troops, or worse yet those humans?" Megatron asked.

"The human soldiers known as Lennox and Epps, master…." Starscream explained, as Megatron snarled and rose to his foot pads.

Megatron didn't want this not anymore; he was tired of the war. He was tired of hating his brother, it solved nothing. All he had ever wanted was to co rule with his brother like he had before. He understood they didn't see optic to optic on things, but Optimus was his younger brother; and he was still his responsibility. He didn't want to end up like their father. Primus, he just didn't he was harsh, bitter, cold and more sinister than Megatron ever was. Slag it, because of the fallen, he had murdered his younger brother. All because of the fallen, he hated the human race almost as much as his father did.

"Where is my father?" Megatron demanded.

"He is out in the back at the firing range, my Lord." Starscream replied.

Megatron got up, and headed outside to speak with his father.

**(Where Sentinel is)**

Sentinel sensed more than heard his older son approach him, he snarled slightly at his older son approached.

"What is it?" Sentinel demanded.

Megatron narrowed his optics, he didn't like the Witwicky fleshling, but knowing his brother like he did; this would not go unpunished.

"Why did you kill the parental units of that fleshling, I was blamed for your actions, father." Megatron snarled.

Sentinel snarled with annoyance.

"I do not have to answer to you, Megatron; that insect is a threat; which must be taken out. I will have a new army, and these pathetic humans will be enslaved. Anyone who tries to stand in my way will either be enslaved or offlined." Sentinel hissed.

"What did you do, father?" Megatron demanded.

"It's none of your concern, Megatron…." Sentinel snapped.

Megatron snarled.

"This solves nothing, I am tired of this war, father; you turned brother against brother! You and the fallen made me think my brother was to blame for the war; when in fact it was both of you who started it. Optimus might have released the Allspark; but you were pushing the buttons. You made him think it was his fault all these years, and why you knew how the guilt was killing him?" Megatron snapped, as Sentinel sent a fist into his older son's face.

Megatron reared back, and growled at his father.

"That will be quite enough of that Megatron; you will not address me in that manner." Sentinel ordered.

"No father you're wrong, I will address you however I wish too; I am done with this – Decepticons we are leaving." Megatron growled.

"If you turn your back on me, Megatron you will live to regret crossing me." Sentinel said.

Megatron stopped his red optics narrowing.

"Optimus may be weak, but he never truly betrayed me like I had originally thought he did. He wanted me back, and I was too blind to see what you had done; until it was too late." Megatron snapped as Sentinel glared at his older son.

"You are a disappointment; I was use to Optimus disappointing me; but you I expected more from." Sentinel remarked.

"Then get use to it now, FATHER." Megatron snarled as he and the other Decepticons took off leaving Sentinel alone and very angry.

Two shadows descended from the shadows, Sentinel sensed them and turned toward them.

"We had hoped your older son would be by our side, Sentinel; if he teams with Optimus we shall have problems."

Sentinel snarled.

"You're the sons of a god, why are you concerned?" Sentinel demanded.

"You underestimate the human Samuel James Witwicky, he is the Autobots strength; and his own life force is strong, Sentinel Prime."

Sentinel once more was silent as he pondered this, if this were true and if the sons of Unicron were concerned; then he should be as well.

"Very well, then we find a way to destroy this boy." Sentinel snarled.

The two other bots narrowed their optics, but nodded just the same.

**(Autobot base)**

Sam was sitting on Optimus' shoulder armor; he knew he had to tell Optimus the rest. He sighed and tapped Optimus' armor.

"Yes Sam, What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, there are two others they are Unicron's sons…" Sam said as Optimus froze at the mention of Unicron's name.

"What….Unicron's sons…?"

Fear coiled around Optimus' spark at that being's name, the destroyer of worlds had pit spawned sons, this was not good….not good at all.

(Autobot base several hours later)

The other Autobots were in a meeting, while Ratchet was treating Sam. The boy was lost, it was apparent in the way he stared off into space. Sam's mind was filled with such thoughts and images, he had no idea who Unicron was or who his sons were. However if the very name instilled fear in Optimus, then Sam had every reason to be afraid.

Sam glanced at Ratchet wanting to know who Unicron was, and why Optimus was so afraid when his name was mentioned.

"Ratchet, who is Unicron, and why was Optimus so afraid; when he heard that name…?" Sam asked.

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"He is a monster, he has been vanquished. But he is still powerful, and if he has two sons who are carrying on his terror, we will all be in grieve danger. Unicron is a planet and he is a God. Like your planet has God and Satan Primus is our God and Unicron is our Satan." Ratchet explained.

Sam glanced away; he shivered not liking the idea; that an evil God had spawned two sons with God like powers.

**(Sam's POV)**

I glanced back at Ratchet, my head hurt my family was in danger. My Autobots all

Of them were in danger; but I could do something to protect them. They were mine all of them; they were my responsibility to protect. I knew they were giant alien robots, and yes they could protect themselves but I loved them.

"I will not let them hurt you guys." I said with such conviction in his tone.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"I will protect you, I love you guys." I said.

Ratchet smiled down at the boy, whom he knew his leader loved with all his spark.

(A little while later)

Sam walked around the base, he saw Prowl talking with Optimus and a smile crossed his lips. He was crazy about the bots all of them, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were watching Sam.

"Sam…. Are you alright?" Sideswipe asked.

Sam turned to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watching him, he smiled at them. Then he turned his attention back to the flamed boss bot, he felt his spark race as he watched him.

"Yeah, I am just watching Optimus…" Sam said as Sideswipe glanced up at his leader.

"Ohhhhh, you like him don't you?" Sideswipe asked as Sam didn't miss a beat with his reply.

"I care about all of you, but….. but I love Optimus always did I think that's why I couldn't really commit to Mikaela." Sam said as Optimus glanced over at him and smiled.

**(With Optimus and Prowl)**

Optimus suddenly received a private commlink from Megatron, this at first was rather curious to Optimus. He wasn't sure what to make of his brother's request to meet with him, but he and Prowl decided to check it out. They transformed, and headed out to meet with Megatron.

Optimus and Prowl arrived at the location; they saw Megatron was with Starscream waiting for them. Optimus and Prowl transformed, walking up to the warlord and his second in command.

Optimus looked into his brother's optics, he saw something different in those optics not the old Megatron mind you. But he saw something else, something which made him have hope once more; even if it were only slight.

"I had nothing to do with those flesh creatures' offlining, Prime." Megatron remarked.

"I know, we learned who it was already." Optimus said softly as Megatron watched him strangely.

Silence…..

"Apparently there is more to this as well, Starcrusher and BlackMaze are also involved with this." Optimus explained.

"Unicron's sons….?" Starscream asked.

"Affirmative…." Optimus answered.

"How do you know this?" Megatron asked.

Silence…..

"Clark….. Sam has been in contact with the first Primes, they have told him what is going on." Prowl said.

"So, the boy really is special after all…?" Megatron whispered.

Optimus tilted his head, looking at Megatron thoughtfully.

"I believe I did tell you that once or twice, Megatron." Optimus replied.

Megatron glanced at his brother, and then toward Prowl.

**(Megatron's POV)**

My soldiers would think me weak, if they knew what I was thinking slag it all. But what chance does Optimus stand alone against Unicron's sons; I must team up with him. If I were honest with myself, we had once been unstoppable as a team. We could be once more, if he would only listen to reason.

"What are you thinking, Megatron?" he asked me.

What was I thinking, what was wrong with me? I had been blinded all this time; our father turned us against one another, that is true. However would Optimus be able to forgive me and join forces? I had brutally slain him several years ago, I had felt him tremble in agony, and watched the light leave him.

He watched me incongruously, those optics of his looking slightly saddened by my silence.

**(Flashback begins)**

It was my chance now to strike against him; he was distracted it was now or never. I came out of the shadows grabbing him tightly not letting go until he was destroyed for my master.

I rammed my blade into his back, right on through his chest plates trapping him. Yes Optimus, try to escape now… not this time I can assure you. Blowing his spark out was next; he stayed online enough to warn that boy to run. We will find him, yes we will find him.

**(Flashback ends)**

I hadn't realized anyone was talking to me, I realized Starscream was talking to me; as well as Optimus.

"Master….?" Starscream replied.

"Megatron, what is wrong?" Optimus asked me.

Dare I say it, would he even accept it? Would my Decepticons understand, and would Optimus' troops and the fleshlings; who roam this planet? Would they accept a truce, could they?

Optimus watched his brother, it seemed to Optimus; that Megatron was fighting an inner battle with himself. He was thinking of something, but what he wasn't sure; because he looked conflicted to Optimus.

"Megatron….?" Optimus said, as Megatron merely glanced up.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I stared at my older brother slightly confused, Megatron never looked this dare I say confused or just plain conflicted. I was used to seeing him lash out, or even belittle me, or anything to hurt me. He wasn't, he just stood there watching me. I could see, but I didn't want to hope. I had hoped before things could change, and that just led to me being stabbed in the back.

"Optimus…" Megatron started to say.

I glanced over at him, my spark raced wildly in its chamber. Here it comes, his fusion canon will start to warm, and I will have dodge his assault. I braced myself, and waited for the unenviable actions that will follow.

"I do not wish to become father, I do not he turned us against one another. We were rulers of our planet together. But now, look at us fighting picking each other off, we are doing exactly what father wants us to do." Megatron finally told me.

That felt like a punch to my stomach, or a blast to my spark. Why? What possible reason could father have to gain by destroying his own race and species? Then it hit me all at once, and sheer thought of it sent my circuits into a wild frenzy.

"He wants to breed a new race of Cybertronians…" I whispered too horrified for anything else.

"He said he wanted the boy destroyed, but now I am not so sure, Optimus." Megatron said.

"Sam is the Allspark. I am sure he is supposed to bring Cybertron back, but if Sentinel gets to him first; he will corrupt him and that I cannot allow. The boy is pure, and he belongs to us; if I must I will destroy Sentinel." I said with a snarl.

"Not alone you won't, let us end our war first. Then we team up our forces together, and show father who the true Cybertronians are." Megatron suggested extending his servo out to me.

I glanced at his outstretched servo, he wanted peace with me? Could it finally be could it be I am finally getting my brother back; after years of countless battle? I extend my servo to him; taking his clawed hand into my hand.

The second that I do, he yanks me forward with enough force; that our metal bodies hit making sparks fly. His other servo gently runs over my back, he must be remembering what he did to me, because he tenderly is running his clawed fingers over my back struts.

I glance up seeing his face hidden by the cowl; I move the cowl gently away. I see the damage for myself. The damage that I had caused him, when we battled in Egypt; I touch his face with a slight shy touch.

"I am sorry for that…" I say, wondering if that could ever be enough for what I did to him.

Megatron paused, for what seemed like an eternity.

"What you did was nothing compared to what I did to you." was all he said.

I make a sad keening sound, while his hand lightly; but quietly travels over my back still.

"I offlined you, my only brother." He replied holding me tighter.

I try not to break down; I really do mostly because of Prowl. Prowl is my second in command in command, but he is also takes things a bit more differently than my other mechs.

But it finally breaks, and I can no longer hold it in; my vision blurs from the energon misting in my optics. I finally am getting my brother back, all my hope I had finally comes full circle.

**(Normal POV)**

It was fair to say everyone was shocked, when Optimus and Prowl arrived with Megatron and Starscream in tow. The NEST troops, as well as trigger happy Ironhide were on guard the entire second they arrived.

"What are they doing here, Prime?" Ironhide demanded.

"We have come for a truce to all of this, it is pointless our father is the cause of all this. We just wish it to end, so we can start over." Megatron replied. "I do not wish to be like our father…"

Megatron was suddenly distracted by the human, who had once been his mortal enemy. Sam was walking out of the Autobot hanger, and the second his eyes found Megatron's blazing red optics a curious thing happened.

Megatron couldn't take his optics off of Sam; Starscream too was taken a little off guard by the boy. Megatron found his spark racing, as did Starscream both mechs walked slowly toward Sam. Who froze in panic, when he saw them approaching him.

"No, no, no, no, get back!" Sam yelled.

Megatron froze, and smiled.

"The war is over boy, we are trying to establish our places within my brother's team now. We are mending things now, can you not see that?" Megatron asked, as his optics turned a hint of purple.

"What's the matter with your optics?" Sam asked.

"He is a little anxious….." Starscream answered to be helpful.

"Anxious about what, sudden impact….?" Sam remarked in a snarky tone.

Megatron held out his clawed hand toward Sam.

"What….?" Sam asked.

"I wish to hold you…" Megatron said simply.

"What, yeah like that will happen…" Sam barked.

"Come on boy, come to me." Megatron replied.

Sam started to laugh, and not in a jolly way more like a stunned mocking laugh.

"Come to you…? Yeah right that'll happen like never…" Sam snapped.

:::… It will take time Megatron; do not forget you tried to kill him…::: Optimus said through private commlink.

:::…. I am not going to hurt him, in fact I would like to be friends with him….:::::

"I can hear you, Megatron…" Sam mumbled.

Megatron brought his servo back up frowning, he turned toward Optimus.

"I shall bring my men here, if this is alright with the insects." Megatron said.

"Megatron, they are not insects they are sentient beings treat them as such." Optimus remarked.

"Very well, Optimus; I still wish to finally have the boy's friendship he pleases me." Megatron said as he looked at Sam once more.

**(Megatron's POV)**

This boy was once my enemy and now, I am thinking these thoughts with him. I do not understand these feelings. I must be malfunctioning, but yet I find my second in command is also having these strange feelings for him also. Though Starscream has malfunctioned before, so I suppose it's possible I am being glitched. Though I must admit, Optimus has that impossible simpleton expression on his face plates; while watching the boy. He desires the boy as a sparkmate; I can tell this by that ridiculous look on his face plates. However why do I find I wish to be friends with this flesh creature, he was such an enemy at one time, so was my brother once though. Argggg, I am going mad that's what it is; I am infected with a dreaded virus. I can picture my processors dribbling out and rolling around on the ground, and Starscream saying 'Master your processors are rolling around on the floor shall I go get them for you?'

I made a sour sound and muse to myself wouldn't that be a sight for sore optics Starscream chasing around the ground after my processors have dribbled out of my body from some craze virus. I chuckle to myself at this weird and puzzling thought not realizing that eyes and optics are now on me.

I find myself being stared at by Optimus and his men, the humans known as NEST and even the boy along with Starscream.

"Megatron, are you alright?" Optimus asked me.

I look up at my younger brother, my baby brother the one I should have been protecting all along. The one father almost tore away from me, I had almost lost everything because of the fallen and father.

But no more, no I have my baby brother back; I moved so quick I startled Optimus. I grabbed him and imprisoned him in my servos in a tight hug. He held me too, Primus it felt good.

"I am sorry; please forgive me for what I have done to you." I said.

I just stand there holding Optimus, I can't believe at first how he accepted me; I was so evil to him in the past.

"Thank you for forgiving me." I say.

"I was afraid I had completely lost you, when you had killed me I thought there was no hope left." I heard him say his voice processors filled with static.

I needed to be alone with Optimus, we both needed to bond once more away from the humans. They would not understand the time we needed alone, they would frown on it.

:::….. I believe a spark cleansing is in order, brother…::::

Optimus looked right into my optics, and nodded.

"We will be back; we have something that needs to be attended too." Optimus said.

"Do you need me, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"No, the war is over between us, our only enemies lay in Sentinel Prime and Unicron's sons Stargazer and BlackMaze." Optimus said.

The human known Lennox walked up to Optimus and myself, my brother nodded for Lennox to speak.

"Optimus, we have to let the president, General Morshower, Charlotte Mearing, John Keller and the others about the peace treaty." Lennox replied.

"Very well, let me know if my presence is needed before Megatron and I attend to our personal business." Optimus said.

We waited while he contacted the other humans, and apparently after much persuasion we were granted permission onto the base. So, I had Starscream get the others while Optimus and I went off alone together bond together once more.

Apparently Starscream felt the need to bring the Witwicky boy with him, so he could prove to him he wasn't going to go squish in our presence. Starscream can be so meddlesome at times, but he does mean well.

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11 – Finding your way back**

Chapter 11 – Finding your way back

Optimus and Megatron headed out on their own, they found a spot hidden and transformed. Optimus seemed distracted, Megatron walked up to his younger brother putting his servo onto Optimus' shoulder armor.

"Brother…?" Megatron replied.

"I never thought you would do this, I mean I had hoped but…" Optimus started to say.

"I was wrong I let father blind me, you have always been strong; perhaps if I had just opened my optics I would have seen that sooner. I pushed you down so far away from my spark, all I knew was war and hate; it's time to try things your way now." Megatron said opening his chest plates.

Optimus turned seeing his brother's chest plates opening, Optimus followed opening up his chest plates. Megatron reached for his brother, Optimus followed holding his older brother tightly against him.

He felt the pull of his brother's spark, his own spark moved without the slightest hesitation on his part. It slowly reached out for Megatron's spark, wrapping tightly around it encasing it with forgiveness and love. Megatron held it together, until their sparks started to open up memories of the past.

Those memories forced both of them onto their knees, energon tears streaming down their faces. Megatron clutching onto Optimus' servos, while Optimus did the same while memories smacked into them with the force of a raging river.

**(Memory 1)**

A young Optimus and Megatron were watching several femmes walking by; they smiled at the two mechlings.

"Hey they are watching us…" Megatron said.

"Who do you like?" Optimus asks.

"Her…" Megatron said to his younger brother as he pointed toward the femme he liked.

"Okay…" Optimus replied with a lopsided grin.

Red optics traced over the frame of the femme he liked, while Optimus stared at the other femme that loopy smile broadening.

**(Memory 2)**

Optimus ran into the place where the Allspark was kept, Megatron burst into the room his optics a blazed with fury. He advanced on his brother, his fusion cannon aimed at his brother.

"Step aside, Prime…" Megatron demanded.

"No, I cannot allow you to have the Allspark, brother." Optimus remarked.

"I will kill you if I have too, do not think I won't." Megatron growled.

"You won't kill me, I am your brother." Optimus simply said, while a look crossed Megatron's face; and suddenly Optimus realized he wasn't sure what his brother would really do after all.

Especially, when Optimus felt the blast from Megatron's fusion cannon; it hit him in his stomach. Energon flowed from the wound freely, while Optimus put a hand on the wound.

"You don't know me as well as you think, do you?" Megatron snarled.

Optimus winced, and then he transformed his servo into his energon sword, and broke the chains holding the Allspark releasing it into space.

"Perhaps you don't know me either, Megatron." Optimus growled.

"You fool, you sentenced us to deal!" Sentinel exclaimed. "Search it out Megatron!" Sentinel ordered.

"Yes father, right away." Megatron replied, as he glared and kicked Optimus in his wounded stomach.

"Father please, I am injured I need your help." Optimus said in pain his hand up toward his father.

"I do not care, Optimus…" Sentinel retorted with acid dripping from every word.

Optimus lowered his head, as a sad keening sound escaped him. He slowly dropped his servo; he had to release the Allspark… He had to. He wasn't wrong, he had to protect Cybertron; but it seemed like he only succeeded in bringing it's destruction instead.

**(Memory 3)**

Sam was falling from the building; his hand reaches out catching him. "I gotcha boy…" he tells Sam. "Hold on to the cube…!" he orders.

His brother followed pushing him down, Optimus protected the precious human in his hand taking the damage himself. He had to save the boy; he was what mattered not even the Allspark mattered to him any longer.

**(Memory 4)**

He stood in the graveyard; Sam didn't look pleased not one bit.

"You couldn't give me just one day, could you?" Sam snapped his tone wrapped around the leader's spark.

His last words hurt Optimus, it seemed like everyone he cared about had left him at one point.

"You're Optimus Prime, you don't need me." Sam said walking away each step crushing Optimus' spark a little more.

"I do more than you'll ever know…"

**(Memory 6)**

"Hide Sam…!" Optimus ordered, as he bravely faced a raging Megatron.

Optimus had taken out Grindor, but where was Sam? Had he been trampled in the fight?

"Sam, where are you?" Optimus asks in an urgent tone.

Megatron strikes in a brutal way; he grabs Optimus but his shoulder armor. Optimus feels his brother's blade go through him; it protrudes proudly through his chest plates.

"You are so weak…" Megatron hisses.

"Nooooooo…." Optimus replies painfully, as he feels Megatron's blast take his spark.

Optimus sees Sam, as he falls to the ground.

"Run, Sam run…." He whispers, before he quietly fades into the Well of Allsparks.

**(Memory 7)**

Optimus onlines to feel pain seize him like no other, but he sees their human…. Sam.

"Boy, you came back for me…" he said in a tired pained tone, but full of pride.

Sam smiles weakly.

**(End of memories)**

Megatron pushed Optimus onto the ground, while their sparks continued to cleanse each other.

"I am sorry, Orion." Megatron whispered, as his hands roamed Optimus' armor. "I should never have allowed it to go that far, I should have protected you I have hurt you so badly." Megatron replied. "Lay still…" Megatron replied firmly.

"Thank you for coming back to me, Megatron." Optimus said softly.

"You are my little brother, how could I do anything but that." Megatron said as he pulled Optimus closer.

Silence…..

"You have made me very happy Megatron more than you will ever truly know." Optimus said as the spark cleansing intensified.

**(The Con base)**

Sam got out of the cockpit and looked around the con base, it was then Barricade walked out. Sam froze, while Barricade was on his knees looking at Sam his optics shining brightly.

"What now….?" Sam asked.

Barricade looked at Frenzy who merely tilted his helm.

"Boy growing…." Frenzy finally said pointing to Sam.

Sam looked down at himself.

"Oh damn, okay big problem; guys…." Sam replied. "Clothes becoming an issue…." Sam mused.

Minutes later, Starscream had Sam wrapped in what made him look like he was wearing a dress.

"Rotten Cons…" Sam growled as he heard laughter.

'_The laughing stock of the Decepticons oh joy'_

Sam was in Starscream's cockpit, which had been accommodated for Sam's increased height. Sam was silent, not because of the Con but because he felt so different; almost freakish now.

Starscream picked up on the silence, he wanted to say something. He was not one for understanding humans, and their outlandish behavior; but he felt Sam was different. It was like his human eyes pulled him to another world altogether. He wasn't sure if he liked it yet, but perhaps he could get used to these odd feelings.

"Human….."

"My name is Sam…"

"Very well Sam, what is wrong; why are you silent?" Starscream asked.

"I'm a freak look at me; I am not like I was at all." Sam mumbled.

Silence…

"You are not a freak; you are far more superior to other humans. You are not even human any longer, you are like us better." Starscream said.

Sam was shocked, Starscream never was decent to him or civil; or anything he was beyond shocked. He truly wondered was it possible the Cons could be changing for the good?

**(Autobot base)**

The Autobots were understandably still a little nervous around the Decepticons, but when they saw their human in one piece. However the height confused them, but Ratchet figured it was because of his change from the Allspark. Sam was ready to hit the fan with all the scans from Ratchet, but he was never so happy to see Optimus come into the medical bay.

"Optimus….!" Sam exclaimed.

"Samuel, would like to be rescued?" Optimus chuckled.

"Yes, please…" Sam replied.

Ratchet tapped his foot pad against the floor, but in one hand a wrench.

"Now whether or not I use this depends on you, Optimus Prime." Ratchet said as Optimus scooped up Sam and hurried out of the medical bay. "That's right "Optimus run, you scrap heap you!" Ratchet growled. "Stealing my patients, insufferable mech….." Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus gave Sam a lopsided grin.

"You've gotten taller…" Optimus noted.

"Yes, and now I get to wear a dress, as if the Allspark hadn't screwed enough of my life up enough." Sam said.

"I am sorry Sam…" Optimus said sadly, his optics dimming.

"Don't be sorry, I wouldn't have it any other way, Optimus. My life was empty without you and the other Autobots in my life before." Sam said, as he nuzzled Optimus' face making the big bot purr like a cat. "I like making you make sounds like that…" Sam replied.

"Keep touching me and I will make other sounds…" Optimus froze… "Oh slag, I am sorry, that was very forward of me." Optimus replied.

"Not forward enough, if you ask me." Sam snarked.

"Would you like to go flying with me first?" Optimus asked.

"Really, that would be awesome." He said with his eyes lighting up.

Optimus smirked, his optics almost twinkling in amusement Sam watched Optimus, his hero, his friend with such love in his eyes for him.

(In the air with Optimus and Sam)

Sam laughed wildly, as Optimus spun through the air with Sam holding on for dear life on his neck.

"Hold on Samuel, I am going to do a few more spins." Optimus chuckled.

"You're just showing off now…" Sam laughed, as Optimus smiled to himself.

"For you always, Sam…" Optimus replied. "Oh just one thing Sam…"

"What big guy?" Sam asked.

"Do not hurl on me…" Optimus chuckled.

That made Sam burst out into hysterical chaotic laughter, which only made Optimus smile broadly. Optimus did several more impressive spins and flips through the air, and then he headed back to the base.

He removed Jetfire's flying gear, and then he felt Sam crawl up to his face. Optimus' spark pulsed hard in its chamber, he wanted Sam badly. He loved the boy for so long; he had sent the boy away. He remembered it like it was yesterday, and the things he had said to their boy.

**(Flashback begins)**

Optimus stood tall as he realized what he had to do; Sam stood on the ground his eyes misted by tears.

"Why, what did I do why are you making me go; why can't I ever see you again?" Sam begged.

"It is for your own good, boy." Optimus said, as Bumblebee made a whining sound.

"How is this for my own good, I have been in the line of fire before?" Sam demanded.

"I am sorry; this is not up for debate, Samuel." Optimus said firmly.

"Fine whatever, come on Bee." Sam whispered needing to go for a ride.

Bumblebee made no move at all, Sam looked shocked at first.

"Bee…?" Sam asked.

"Bumblebee is no longer your guardian; he is coming back to the base with us now." Optimus remarked.

Sam stood there his heart breaking, as one by one all his Cybertronian friends transformed and left him. Optimus saw the boy finally break, he fell to the ground his body shaking uncontrollably as sobs overpowered him. It had become the worst day in Optimus Prime's life; since the destruction of his home.

**(Flashback ends)**

**(Optimus' quarters)**

Optimus watched Sam as he sat on the desk; while he finished some work before they had their alone time. Sam glanced up at Optimus, who was reading a data pad. Optimus glanced down seeing Sam had energon tears rolling down his face, it startled Optimus at first.

"Samuel, are you ill?" Optimus asked.

"Huh, no I am good, Optimus; I am just really happy now." Sam said.

Optimus gently ran a finger over Sam's face, his optics glazed over with slight purple.

"Optimus…?"

"Yes Sam…" Optimus replied.

"Can you lie down, and let me take care of your spark." Sam asked.

Optimus looked both pleased and shocked at the same time; he nodded and rose to his feet pads. He picked up Sam, and headed for the berth. He gently lay down on the berth, his chest plates opening for Sam's investigation. Optimus trusted the boy; he knew there was no threat.

"You may have your way with me…" Optimus remarked, as Sam smiled.

Sam climbed into Optimus' chest cavity; he went by instinct caressing the Autobot leader's spark chamber first. Optimus wasn't prepared for the sudden sensations, which hit him. He groaned, his optics dimming as the purple seeped more into the blue. Sam ran his fingers over the chamber, leaning down he slowly ran his tongue over the chamber.

Optimus felt himself heating up, his fans slowly kicking in to cool him down. Sam's hands went to the spark itself, Optimus jerked as sudden ecstasy hit him dead on.

"Samuel, oh please don't stop touching me." Optimus moaned.

"I didn't intend on stopping, big guy; you're mine now." Sam growled as the leader gave in, and surrendered to the boy.

Optimus grunted; while his spark raced at those words 'you're mine now.'

"Yes, I belong to you Sam…" Optimus moaned, as Sam's hands slid into the shimmering spark.

Several of the Prime's spark tendrils broke apart, and wrapped around Sam loving the boy. He did care for all the Autobots, but he loved Optimus he wasn't sure just when it happened all he knew was it did. Optimus was arching up and making clicking, chirping and purrs; Sam smiled at that.

"Nice, I like hearing you like this…" Sam whispered caressing his spark more.

"…..Sam I –I am….." Optimus started to say incoherently.

"I love you Optimus, I love you so much." Sam whispered, as he ran his tongue into the spark chamber.

Suddenly Sam moved to where the Matrix was running his hands over it, making the Autobot under him keen. The matrix glowed under his touch, Optimus moaned even louder; while he clawed at the berth with his fingers.

"….Sam…Please…" Optimus groaned as his foot pads dug into the berth.

Optimus yelled out suddenly, as his overload hit him like a train. Optimus was shaking slightly; he reached into his chest gently grabbing his boy.

"Come here, boy!" he growled.

"I love you Optimus…" Sam whispered.

The words slammed into Optimus, his spark raced with love.

"I love you too, Sam." Optimus whispered.

Optimus smiled.

**(20 minutes later)**

He laid in Optimus' servos grinning, while Optimus caressed his boy's face. He loved this human in his arms more than life itself, he meant the world to the Autobot commander.

**(Several days later)**

Sam was shooting baskets with several Autobots; they of course were using their holoforms. Sam's height made playing the game a lot easier now; he had grown a little over 7 foot. Sam glanced up, he saw a familiar yellow and black Camaro parked.

Bumblebee

"Hey guys, hang on okay?" Sam jogged over to Bumblebee, his long white hair flowing as he did. "Hey Bee…"

Bumblebee chirped happily.

"You know we could go for a ride; want to do that?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee made a soft chirp, Sam smirked.

"You know, I know you can talk now right?" Sam asked.

"I know Sam, but I still like to chirp at you." Bee said his engine racing.

Sam ran his hand over Bumblebee's hood; a sad smile touched his lips.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Spend time with you, you are my special friend; Sam." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee opened his door for Sam, who quickly got into the scout. Bumblebee drove to a rather private part of the base; he wanted to be alone with Sam. Sam was special to him and always would be. He knew his leader was the one who won his heart but he still cared for Sam as close friend and brother.

Sam got out of Bumblebee, and sat on the ground; while Bee transformed watching Sam. Bumblebee gently, as he could ran a finger down Sam's white hair.

"You look so different, Sam."

Sam looked up, he smiled sadly at Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I'm the poster child for the Allspark, huh?" Sam replied with a little nervous laugh.

Bee tilted his head making a clicking sound; he gently picked up Sam in his hands. He was petting Sam's face; he cared so much for his human.

"I missed you guys so much; I rode my mom's bike. I couldn't get another car not after you guys, it wouldn't be right." Sam said, as bright blue tears rolled down his face.

Bumblebee held Sam close, and then nuzzled his boy. Sam held onto Bumblebee's armor, while his best friend nuzzled him. Sam glanced up, his now blue eyes shining up at Bumblebee.

"You have blue optics right now neat…" Bee said with a chirp thrown in.

"Yeah I have a lot of neat tricks I can do now." Sam said with a sad smile.

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I pulled him close to my spark, I loved him like a brother and special friend. I had memories one after the other assaulting my processors. I saw when I first saw Sam, when he bought me from that used car lot. I remember many fond memories of my boy, how he saved our leader's life multiple times. It was no wonder he loved Sam, he had something about him; which made him special to my leader. However he was special to us all and we all loved him, but Optimus was the one whose spark Sam stole.

I also remembered when our boy died for our leader; so he could bring him back. He has changed so much from when I first was assigned to find him. He was an awkward human teenager unsure of himself; but by the end of that day he was a soldier.

We lost Jazz, that day at mission city; but gained another warrior as well.

Sam watched me his human optics wide, he still was leaking energon. I touched his face gently and made a chirping sound. He smiled, I love when he smiles. He doesn't do that enough.

"Bee…?" Sam whispers to me.

I look at him, and tilt my head.

"Yes Sam, what is it?" I asked him.

"You're my best friend, Bee…" he said softly making me feel so special.

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_._ Chapter 4

Optimus stood watching the sunset; Megatron walked up silently watching his brother. He stood beside Optimus silent, and then glanced back over at his younger brother wondering how to put into words what he desired.

"Megatron…." Optimus said.

"Optimus, I would like to discuss something with you." Megatron said, as Optimus cast a glance at him.

"Very well, and what would that be?" Optimus asked.

"I would like to have a chance with the boy get to know him be his friend hopefully I know that sounds slagging insane coming from me, but its true alright maybe I am malfunctioning." Megatron replied as Optimus chuckled clearly amused. "Something amuses you Optimus?" Megatron demanded.

Optimus couldn't help but smirk, his brother had a way of coming out with things that made him laugh. Megatron snarled, and pushed his brother against the wall.

"You will cease that infernal heehawing it doesn't become you, Prime." Megatron mumbled.

"My bad…." Optimus remarked, as a very human like snort escaped Optimus then.

"Oh that's very dignified, isn't it?" Megatron asked rolling his optics, while a smile appeared on his mouth.

"Very well, but remember it may take time he is still flighty around you." Optimus offered.

"Flighty.….?" Megatron repeated tilting his head.

Optimus grinned, as his brother watched the way Optimus' optics brightened, he knew that look; oh how he knew that look.

"Yes flighty he is afraid of sudden impact you were not nice to him in the beginning you tried to kill him in your first encounter and you did offline him once…..Correct?" Optimus asked

Silence…

Megatron looked ashamed suddenly, that nearly toppled Optimus right then and there the great warlord Megatron being shamed…. That was a first.

"We will work things all out you will see brother…" Optimus said as Megatron nodded at those words.

**(Where Sentinel, Starcrusher and BlackMaze are)**

Sentinel looked out over the ocean on a high cliff; Starcrusher approached him his optics changing from bright orange to hot red.

"We have the empty shells ready, Sentinel." Starcrusher remarked.

"Megatron was supposed to rule by my side helping me crush his brother; but no instead he leaves taking the Decepticons with him." Sentinel snarled.

"Perhaps he will come back, especially if you infuse him with our father's secret weapon." Starcrusher said.

"No, I am done with both of them, bring me the two captives." Sentinel ordered as BlackMaze came out pushing two Autobots who were in chains.

BlackMaze pushed the two Autobots down onto the ground, they glared at Sentinel.

"How could you do this Sentinel?" demanded one of the mechs.

"Wheeljack and Red Alert you will be the first to witness how a new breed of Cybertronians will be made." Sentinel explained as he motioned to Starcrusher. "Do it…!" he ordered.

Starcrusher injected a glowing substance into Wheeljack and Red Alert's main energon lines. The two bots were suddenly thrown into a world of agony, as convulsions hit them wave after wave.

"What have you done Sentinel?" Red alert demanded.

"I am creating a new breed of Cybertronians, with the help of a strand of dark energon." Sentinel explained.

"You're mad…!" Wheeljack shouted, as he and Red Alert suddenly spiraled into darkness and madness thanks to a rather evil Sentinel Prime; who was bent on ruling the universe and enslaving anyone who opposed him.

**(Much later in the day…..)**

Sentinel watched as two drones brought out Wheeljack and Red Alert, the two Autobots in shackles and chains.

"Demonstration ready, Sentinel…" the one drone replied.

"Very well, let's start shall we?" Sentinel replied, as he sat and watched for himself the effects the dark energon had.

The drones unshackled the two Autobots, the second that they did Red Alert attacked Wheeljack. Wheeljack however was fast and dodged Red Alert's chaotic swings, but he knew the more charged up he became; the harder it would be to make him listen to reason.

"Red Alert, stop this I do not want to hurt you; don't make me hurt you." Wheeljack pleaded.

Red Alert kicked Wheeljack in the chest plates sending the inventor flying against the wall. Sentinel for his part was enjoying what he was seeing, his twisted processors only seeing how the dark energon would benefit him.

Red Alert had gained the upper hand injuring Wheeljack badly, Red Alert stood over Wheeljack; who sadly knew he could not reason with Red Alert. So he had to think fast, and he hated what he had to do; but someone had to warn Optimus Prime what Sentinel was doing.

Red alert transformed his arm into a very nasty blaster, but Wheeljack at the last moment transformed his right servo into a blade, he had been working on for Optimus. The blade slid into Red Alert's chest shocking him, but Wheeljack unfortunately had no choice. He would regret what he had to do, but he had to warn Optimus and letting himself get offlined, he couldn't do that.

"I am sorry, Red I am truly sorry." Wheeljack replied kicking the deranged Autobot away.

Red Alert slid to the ground, but before offlining, he gave Wheeljack one simple command.

"Run hurry, before I turn….." Red Alert groaned.

Wheeljack wasn't sure what his friend was trying to say to him, but he knew Sentinel was to blame for it.

"What have you done, Sentinel? You are a Prime, what is wrong with you?" Wheeljack demanded.

"There is nothing wrong with me; I am making a new far more advanced breed of Cybertronians." Sentinel answered.

"You're mad, and what about all the other original Cybertronians?" Wheeljack demanded.

"All the others will be enslaved; well except my sons I have special plans for them." Sentinel remarked.

Wheeljack saw the drones trying to sneak up behind him; he spun around grabbing the one drone and pushing it into Sentinel.

"Kill him… You idiots…!" Sentinel finally snarled.

Wheeljack turned to leave, but was stopped by a now hideous deformed Red Alert. His body had become hunched over, his optics blinking from blue to red. Wheeljack saw the energon leaking from what used to be his friend; Red Alert was drooling from his mouth, his hands now turned into deadly sharp claws.

"No, Red Alert…!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"…No hope for me….Warn others….GO….!" Red Alert ordered trying to fight the changes from the dark energon.

Wheeljack took off fighting his way through the drones; Wheeljack was normally just an inventor and stayed away from combat. However you'd be surprised what someone can do, when their life is in danger and the rest of their friends and family.

Wheeljack made it out of the place where he had been kept, now he needed to send a commlink to Optimus for help. He was in dire straits now, and he was feeling the after effects from killing his friends. He transformed and took off, praying to Primus the other would find him soon.

**(Where Sentinel was)**

Sentinel realized he would need to find someplace new; he wasn't ready to confront Optimus yet. BlackMaze and Starcrusher walked in, they had troubling news for him, which did nothing for his mood.

"Prime, we need to seek audience with you." Starcrusher announced.

"Yes, what is it?" Sentinel remarked.

"The one they call Samuel James Witwicky, he could both help and harm your plans." BlackMaze replied.

"Explain yourselves now, and be quick about it I am losing my patience." Sentinel remarked sourly.

"He is the living embodiment of the Allspark, Sentinel…" BlackMaze replied as Sentinel frowned.

"He can bring Cybertron back to its former glory?" Sentinel demanded.

"Indeed sir…" Starcrusher said.

"I feel there is something else you are not telling me…" Sentinel remarked.

"He has a strong connection to all the Autobots, but especially to your son Optimus they apparently love each other." Starcrusher said.

"There is more?" Sentinel asked looking disgusted.

"Yes sir, he has powers great powers given by the Allspark, he receives visions Sentinel and he could be shown how to counteract dark energon." BlackMaze said.

Sentinel looked at them thoughtfully, and then spoke to them.

"Then he will be brought to me, if I can turn him against Optimus and the Autobots that will increase my power that much more." Sentinel said.

"Dark energon infused in the boy could bring both good and bad on our servos Sentinel." Starcrusher replied.

"I am not interested in your opinions, I am only interested in results bring him to me!" he roared. "I do not want this boy to get a vision about what can neutralize dark energon. My plans will be ruined then, we find a new base of operations and we work on bringing THAT boy here." Sentinel said and then added in such a dark tone. "He will spend the remainder of his life with me, as my prisoner." Sentinel remarked.

"As you wish, Sentinel…" the two sons of Unicron replied both looking at each other and smiling things were going along perfectly now.

**(Autobot hanger – outside)**

"Where did Ratchet and Ironhide go?" Epps asked Lennox.

"Ratchet said they got an Autobot distress signal, so he and Ironhide went to investigate." Lennox replied shrugging.

"Okay, guess doc bot knows best." Epps said.

Lennox just rolled his eyes, and walked away with a confused Epps following.

**(Where Wheeljack is – Wheeljack's POV)**

I couldn't move I had painfully transformed, and tried to fight the anger and hate…. The madness the dark energon was causing, but it was so hard so very hard now. Was this how Red Alert felt? Oh Optimus, forgive me please; I should have know what was happening; what Sentinel was up too.

I must stay alive to warn at least one bot that comes to me, I must tell them that light energon is the only cure, and the only ones who can find it are the guardians three, and the Allspark is the only way to locate them. Primus someone hurry please…

Sam felt something calling to him. Sam floated to a back door in the medical bay; he knew the bodies of Jazz and the Arcee triplets were back there. The Allspark was calling him almost demanding him to go back there. He had to do it; he had too for his Autobots. The Autobots were his friends, and Optimus well he belonged to Sam now. He had to do this for all of them, he touched the door and it opened.

It was dark in the room, but Sam found he could see just fine. He landed on Jazz, he was completely put back together again; Ratchet did an awesome job Sam thought to himself.

"Alright Jazz man, time to come back to us." Sam replied.

Sam placed his hands into Jazz's chest cavity, a warm golden glow spread from Sam's hands up to his elbows. The glow gave off a warm feeling to Sam, as he continued to let the Allspark work on bringing first Jazz, and then the Arcee sisters.

The glow traveled through Jazz, his spark suddenly blazing to life like a little roaring fire. Sam heard Jazz rebooting, his optics lighting up as he growled and slowly blinked his optics rapidly. Jazz saw Sam but didn't register who it was right away, but he was staring at those mesmerizing eyes of his.

"Its Sam, Jazz…"

"Samuel James Witwicky?" Jazz asked wearily.

"Yes…" Sam answered.

"You look so different…" Jazz replied.

Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I am the poster boy for the Allspark..." he chuckled, as Jazz picked him up and held the boy.

"Thank you for bringing me back, little man…" Jazz said as he glanced at the three offlined femmes. "Are you bringing them back?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yea, they are next ….." Sam started to say.

**(Where Wheeljack was)**

Ratchet and Ironhide pulled up, and they quickly transformed going to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack….!" Ironhide exclaimed.

Ratchet saw the wounds, and the dark purple stuff oozing out.

"No, don't touch him; its dark energon." Ratchet remarked firmly.

"How do we help him…?" Ironhide asked.

Wheeljack onlined his optics, there was a crazed look shining in his optics.

"Light energon must find Guardians three Allspark can locate them…" Wheeljack remarked in a strange tone.

"He's going mad…" Ratchet growled in anger.

"The Chaos bringer he…" Wheeljack replied.

"The chaos bringer…That's…" Ratchet whispered.

"Unicron…" Ironhide snarled.

"He….. Will rise! He will rise!"

Ratchet and Ironhide both froze in fear.

"No….." they whispered in horror.

(**Medical bay)**

Optimus and Megatron walked in and were looking for Sam.

"I could have sworn he was in here he was going to ask Ratchet something he said." Optimus replied.

"Maybe he's in your quarters….." Megatron started to say until the back door to the medical bay opened and out strolled Jazz.

"…..Jazz, Jazz is that really you?" Optimus asked slowly in shock. "No fragging way….!" Was the odd phrase that escaped Optimus' vocalizer shocking his brother and Jazz. "What I learned human phrases…" Prime mumbled to his brother.

"What a funny greeting for me, boss bot…" Jazz replied.

Optimus stared at Jazz his optics wide, his spark hammering in his chest plates Jazz was back but how…?

"Sam brought me back…" Jazz said as if he read his mind.

"Samuel, he never ceases to amaze me…" Optimus replied.

"He is gonna bring back the three femmes too…" Jazz said.

Optimus smirked.

**(Hour and a half later)**

Sam put his hands onto the bodies of the three femmes, and let the Allspark do its work. The glow went all around the three sisters, there was a sudden rumbling sound as their optics rebooted and lit up.

Sam collapsed for a few moments, but was brought back to Earth at the sounds of laughter. He glanced up his eyes meeting those of three very much alive femme.

"Look sisters, while he looks very different I think we just found Samuel James Witwicky." Arcee said.

"How are you little one?" Flare- up asked.

"You brought back Optimus correct?" Chromia asked.

"Yea he is back and safe and sound like you three are now too." He said as they nodded.

"Thank you Samuel…" Arcee replied.

**(In the medical bay)**

Ratchet and Ironhide came in carrying a half insane Wheeljack finding more than Optimus and Megatron; they found a very much alive Jazz.

"What's shaking guys?" Jazz mused as Ironhide and Ratchet placed Wheeljack on the berth strapping him down.

"How…Wait Samuel brought you back didn't he?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah he did, and I believe he is reviving the Arcee triplets now." Jazz said.

Ratchet shook his helm; they had deadly trouble looming in their future.

"Optimus, we have a problem that needs your attention as of right now." Ironhide said.

Optimus glanced up at his weapon's specialist and knew by the expression on his face plates it was not something good.

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"We found Wheeljack and apparently he had to offline Red Alert, they were injected with dark energon. He said something about the Allspark being able to find someone called the guardian three. He mentioned something about light energon and that these Guardians three could help." Ironhide said as Optimus realized Ironhide was also leaving something else out.

"What else Ironhide aren't you telling me?" Optimus asked.

"He said the Chaos bringer will arise…." Ironhide remarked as Optimus froze.

"Who is the chaos bringer, Optimus?" Sam asked coming out with the Arcee triplets.

"Unicron…" Optimus answered as he realized they had to think fast and stop this from happening.

Everyone was quickly assembled outside Bots and Cons, as well as the humans from NEST. Everyone was shocked to see the Arcee Triplets and Jazz, but when Prowl saw his sparkmate he felt his own spark pulsate with love.

"Jazz, you are online I felt your spark fade; I fought from going offline myself." Prowl said in shock.

"Samuel brought me back…" Jazz said as Prowl glanced down at Sam with such compassion in his optics.

"You brought him back to me, how can I ever repay you?" Prowl asked.

"There's really no need for that Prowl, we're good friends and as such we do things for each other." Sam said as Jazz smirked.

Prowl smiled.

Optimus approached everyone with a heavy spark; he looked at everyone his optics dimming. He knew what he planned on telling everyone was not going to be good.

"Everyone Ironhide and Ratchet came back from their mission, and apparently Sentinel Prime has dark energon and is using it against us. However, we can stop him we need to locate the Guardians three, so they in turn can find the light energon the only substance known to cure dark energon poisoning." Optimus said.

"How do we locate these guardians three Optimus….?" Epps asked.

"By using our only source the living Allspark…. Our boy Samuel." Optimus said as Sam watched Optimus lower his hand for him.

Sam climbed onto Optimus' hand and sat down, Optimus brought him close to his face.

"You are the only one who can locate them, Samuel." Optimus replied.

"Okay, you know I will do it for you guys, you're my family and you Optimus are mine and I love you." Sam said touching Prime's face making him purr.

"Don't start doing that Samuel; you'll have him sparkmerging with you right then and there." Ratchet mumbled.

This only made everyone humans including the Bots and Cons chuckle.

"Well maybe we want a show….." Epps remarked as everyone looked at him. "Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?" asked Epps.

Lennox cackled at that.

"Ah humans…" Ratchet mumbled.

Sam was still making Optimus purr, this was only to make the bot calm down because his circuits were in a bunch.

"Samuel…" Optimus whispered. "Thank you for trying to relax me, it is helping me regardless of everything."

Sam smiled sadly.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Sideswipe asked. "There is something else, isn't there?"

Silence and then Optimus sighed.

"It would seem there is a slight possibility that Unicron could be a rising as well." Optimus replied.

"Wait, you mean the God you were talking about who has those two sons Starcrusher and BlackMaze?" Lennox asked.

Sam gripped Optimus' finger trying to give Optimus the extra strength he could. Sam's eyes locked with Optimus', a fatigued expression crossed the Autobot leader's face.

"We'll make it Optimus you'll see…" Sam replied as he reached up and touched his face once more.

Optimus glanced down at Lennox his gaze cheerless now.

"Yes, we must find a way to stop him from rising." Optimus replied.

"And maybe Wheeljack was wrong, maybe the dark energon made him see things that weren't real." Sam offered trying to make everyone relax.

Ratchet walked over, and held an odd look on his face plates.

"It would seem Samuel might be right about that, it would seem Unicron can only be brought back if his sons can perform the right rituals to do it. It would seem they need the Scepter of Souls." Ratchet replied.

"Scepter of Souls just what is that?" Simmons asked walking up.

"When did you get here?" Lennox asked.

"I got a ride from her royal highness…" Simmons remarked sourly.

"I don't like her…." Sam mumbled.

Optimus put his finger to his lip plates.

"Shhh, none of us do…" Optimus said as Sam smirked.

"To answer your question I am not sure, but from what Wheeljack said it's something only the living Allspark can wield." Ratchet said as he continued. "The Scepter can also vanquish his sons as well, but only in the hands of the living Allspark."

"Wait, if only the living Allspark can wield it, then….." Ironhide started to say.

Silence…

"They will need Sam also…." Ratchet answered as everyone looked at Sam.

"…..Snap…." Sam muttered.

Simmons stared at Sam with wide eyes, Sam shifted slightly a little nervous about being stared at by Simmons.

"Okay What…!" Sam finally yelled.

"Kid, you are really tall and different, but I mean it in a good way. Man, if Sector seven were still around you would be quite the specimen for us." Simmons said as Optimus spun around getting level with Simmons.

"If you EVER make an attempt to try that, I will personally see to it my no harming humans rule is disregarded just for you; do I make myself perfectly clear?" Optimus snarled as the other Autobots and even the Cons growled at the human.

"I was joking jeez I ain't about to hurt the kid." Simmons muttered as Optimus picked up Sam just as a human female walked up.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here and who's he up there with Optimus Prime?" the human female demanded.

"Charlotte Mearing it wasn't necessary to come over here dropping me off was just fine." Simmons barked.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Simmons, and then turned her attention back to Sam and Optimus.

"I am not in the mood to keep repeating myself Optimus Prime, who is the human with you and why are there Decepticons on this base?" she demanded.

"Megatron has signed our peace treaty; they are not enemies any longer." Optimus answered as Mearing bit back a nasty retort.

"Maybe not to you Optimus Prime, but they have caused a lot of lives of our human soldiers." Mearing snapped. "Oh and let's not forget that Witwicky kid who's parents they murdered." Mearing shot back at the Autobot leader.

"I nor my men were not responsible for that as I already mentioned to my brother, fleshling." Megatron remarked his tone still holding its defiance and lack of trust toward the human race.

Mearing glared at Megatron, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really…..? So who did the untimely deed?" she demanded.

"Sentinel Prime our father…." Optimus snapped finally.

She smirked.

"So it would seem all your kind is evil, wouldn't it Optimus Prime?" she hissed as Sam snapped completely.

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to him like that, Optimus is my hero and always will be?" Sam blurted out in a sudden fury to the woman who was belittling his bots.

Charlotte Mearing stood back shocked, as she realized who had just addressed her.

"Samuel James Witwicky what the hell happened to you?" she demanded from him.

Sam glared at the woman rolling his eyes at her.

"You would do well to answer Mr. Witwicky or I can see to it you are barred from this base." She remarked.

"I don't take orders from humans anymore, because I am not human anymore." Sam snapped.

"Is that right, so you're a freak like they are?" she mused as Sam's anger was fueling his powers.

Optimus saw his boy's anger fueling the power he possessed. He gently touched his boy, caressing his body easing the power to fade down.

Charlotte Mearing realized with her own two eyes, Sam had some sort of relationship with the leader of the Autobots.

"Let me guess you have been having some sort of relationship with Optimus Prime?" she blurted out in an annoyed tone.

Sam snarled.

"That is none of your business that only concerns me and Optimus." Sam replied.

"Fine, you want to play that way I can play too." She snapped as she turned and walked away.

Sam caressed Optimus' finger then.

"She's no different than Galloway." Sam retorted.

Simmons sighed.

"No kid, she's worse trust me." Simmons said.

Sam suddenly screamed grabbing his head as his new power for receiving visions bombarded his brain.

Sam saw The Guardians Three and also saw how he was the only one who would be able to go through the portal after them. He slowly came out of the vision, and gazed up at Optimus who was watching him in a concerned way.

"Samuel….? Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah I got a vision about those guardians three only I can enter the portal after them, Optimus." Sam replied as Optimus didn't look like he liked the idea of Sam going alone into the portal world to find the Guardians Three.

"I don't like it, Sam." Optimus replied firmly.

"Optimus I gotta do this, I am the living Allspark and they can lead me to the light energon and the Scepter." Sam said.

Optimus didn't like it not at all not one bit, but he had no choice they needed the cure for the dark energon poisoning.

**(Later that night)**

Optimus and Sam spent some time alone Sam took care of Optimus' spark, while the leader purred, chirped and clicked for his mate. Optimus was finally happy and contented with a new mate, he was scared that all that would end if some evil force took him away.

Sam knew Optimus was afraid and tried his very best to keep the leader focused on the good not the bad.

"I love you Samuel…" Optimus whispered as his overload knocked him offline.

"I love you too big guy…" Sam whispered falling into a small fitful slumber.

however Sam was concerned about the morning, would he be able to find these Guardian's three to get the light energon and get that Scepter to stop Unicron's sons.

Sam never knew there were two in the room watching him and Optimus the whole time…..

Sam stood by the Autobots and Decepticons, he glanced around Optimus knew Sam was troubled; but this journey only Sam could make.

Sam sighed, and let the Allspark guide him; his hands lit up and a red and orange glow appeared. Sam looked back at Optimus and the other Autobots, and then his eyes shifted toward Megatron and the Cons.

"I'll be back with what we need…" he said turning toward Optimus. "I love you Prime…" Sam said as he went into the reddish orange glow disappearing into it.

However just as Sam disappeared Starcrusher and BlackMaze decided to make an appearance at the Autobot base. Black smoke suddenly appeared, and in its wake were Starcrusher and BlackMaze.

"Do you honestly think he will survive to bring the light energon back to you Autobots and Decepticons? We will find him and use him to bring our father back to power." Starcrusher remarked as his optics caught sight of Megatron. "And you, you are a fool my father would have commanded you and you're…."

"MEGATRON IS COMMANDED BY NO ONE…!" roared Megatron.

Starcrusher smiled, and it wasn't a nice smile; it was a cruel vengeful and inhuman smile. He nodded to BlackMaze who held up his hand palm facing the two leaders.

"Enjoy….." Starcrusher sneered as BlackMaze sent dark purple glowing shards heading straight for Optimus and Megatron.

"Don't touch them anyone it is dark energon!" Optimus and Megatron ordered as they dodged the shards.

"Speed it up brother, we must find Samuel James Witwicky yet." Starcrusher ordered.

BlackMaze nodded and sent wave after wave of dark energon at the two leaders determined to catch them. He got lucky and one shard hit Megatron in his chest the other hit Optimus in his optics.

"Finally, we'll tell Samuel hello for you." Starcrusher snarled as Optimus and Megatron tried to move only succeeding in falling to their knees.

Megatron clutched at his chest plates in agony, while Optimus was blinded by the dark energon. Ratchet and Hook along with Scalpel tried to get the two leaders into medical bay. However the ill effects of dark energon were quickly taking its toll on the leaders rather quickly.

"I cannot see Ratchet…!" Optimus remarked.

"Just try to calm down Optimus; we are doing the best that we can." Ratchet said.

"Megatron… how is Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"He is in pain the dark energon is lodged inside his chest…" Ratchet said as he gave both leaders a sedative to calm them down.

Ratchet sighed then.

"I am afraid if Samuel does not get back with the light energon we will have far more to lose; than just Wheeljack now." Ratchet remarked as he glanced down at Optimus and Megatron.

"If we don't get the cure Megatron will be driven insane, and Optimus as well along with Optimus being blinded by the dark energon." Hook added.

"How is tall white haired boy going to stop two sons of a God?" Scalpel asked.

"Primus protect him and let him prevail." Ratchet whispered.

**(Where Sam is)**

Sam looked around not having any clue how to proceed.

"Now where do I go?" Sam mumbled.

"He always was confused at times, wasn't he?" a familiar female voice replied.

Sam felt a cold breeze and turned to face it, and there standing there were Judy and Ron Witwicky.

"Mom…..Dad…?" Sam whispered. "You're here how?" Sam asked.

"We're supposed to help you son…" Ron said.

"You seem very happy with the Autobots now, you looked like you were having fun with Optimus weren't ya?" Judy asked.

Silence…

"You were in there when…?" Sam asked in a mortified tone.

"We're dead Sam we were sent back to help you in this portal place." Judy said with a smirk. "Have you DONE IT with Optimus yet?" Judy asked.

"MOM…!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well…Did you?" Judy asked again. "We're just dead dear not stupid we knew you were crazy about him, did you rock his circuits yet?" Judy said with a chuckled.

"Judy…." Ron mumbled.

"What…. Oh please, the way he was going at his spark oh come on just saying…." Judy started to say.

"They don't have intimacy like humans, it's through their sparks only mom, and oh my God I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you." Sam growled.

"Judy….." Ron grumbled.

"What I'm sorry I am bored okay, I don't like being dead okay?" Judy mumbled.

"I have to find the Guardians Threes guys….." Sam stopped in mid sentence as he held his chest.

He saw flashing images of Optimus and Megatron in trouble.

"Optimus and Megatron are in trouble…" Sam replied.

"Sam, since when do you care about Megatron, isn't he the enemy?" Ron asked.

"He changed, it wasn't him or his Decepticons who killed you and mom it was Sentinel Prime he's Optimus and Megatron's father. He has betrayed Optimus, he is plotting to kill Optimus and he is just really evil." Sam explained.

Ron stepped up toward Sam nothing but respect and a proud expression on his face now.

"Then you have to help them, Sam; they need you you've become a man before our very eyes since you've met these alien robots. We have every bit of faith to know you will help save Optimus and the others from this threat. You saved him before and even died for him, you belong with Optimus that's why you were given these powers. You're not meant to live with humans not any longer, you're meant to be with the Cybertronians, son. Stop this evil from rising Sam; you're doing what you've always been destined to do." Ron said. "We saw it in Egypt when you sent us away with Bumblebee, somewhere along the way you've become a man. That has nothing to do with being in college, or having a beautiful girl none of those things matter; Optimus and the others need you Sam."

Sam looked up at his parents love ignited in his spark; his parents truly were giving him their blessing. Suddenly the wise words of his hero sprang into his memory '**Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing'**

"Kick their ass, Sammy!" Judy exclaimed.

Sam nodded and started to hug them, then realized he couldn't because they were ghosts. Sam started walking once more with his parents following him, Sam saw three men with long blue and green robes with piercing purple eyes; that changed shape which struck Sam oddly. Mostly because they reminded him of cat's eyes strange and exotic almost.

"My name is Samuel James Witwicky, I am looking for the guardians three can you help me?" Sam asked as they nodded.

"Samuel James Witwicky the living Allspark vessel, we have indeed been waiting for you to arrive." The three men said at the same time.

The guardians three when they spoke their voices echoed like Sam was in a cave their voices thunderous.

"We've been waiting for you too Witwicky…" a sinister voice said as Starcrusher and BlackMaze appeared.

"You're going to help us summon our father from his prison, and then help us enslave humans and destroy the Autobots and Decepticons to make way for the new breed of Cybertronians that will come forth." Starcrusher replied in an evil tone.

"Not likely…." Sam snarled as his hands lit up.

Sam sent several lasers from his hands at the two Gods, which they easily dodged. However Sam wasn't finished not by a long shot, he ran and flipped into the air sending laser after laser at the two Gods.

"I have to admit this is amusing but now we need the Scepter of Souls and you to free our father." Starcrusher snarled as he sent a lightning bolt into Sam crumpling him into a heap onto the ground.

"Sammy…."Judy whispered wanting to go to him.

"Let him do this Judy…"Ron replied.

**(Inside Sam's mind)**

"Samuel, you are the living Allspark vessel call upon the Scepter of Souls it will respond to you…Call upon it, Samuel…." A voice ordered.

**(Normal POV)**

Sam struggled to get to his feet, sheer determination on his face as the two Gods watched him.

"Had enough ready to do our bidding?" Starcrusher demanded.

"The question should be are you ready to have your asses handed to you?" Sam asked calmly as they watched in horror at what they were seeing now.

Sam's eyes glowed bright Autobot blue and his hands glowed with bright pink, green and a golden color.

"Scepter of Souls come to me!" Sam ordered.

The Scepter flew right toward Sam who twirled it around, and then glanced at Starcrusher and BlackMaze. Sam ran straight for them aiming the Scepter at them, as the two sons of Unicron tried everything to stop Sam.

However he was fueled by his love for Optimus Prime and nothing was going to deter him from his job of vanquishing them.

"By the power of Primus, you are hereby imprisoned with Unicron for eternity!" Sam yelled as he sent the Scepter of Souls right into the chest of both Starcrusher and BlackMaze.

They both screamed and slowly disappeared from sight, Sam collapsed onto the ground exhausted. The guardians three walked up to Sam, and then helped him up,

"You seek the light energon, it is yours young one use the scepter to condense it so you can carry it." They said.

"But I thought it left when I took care of Unicron's sons?" Sam asked.

Silence…..

"The Scepter belongs to you now just call for it and it shall return to you." The guardians replied.

Sam nodded.

"Scepter of Souls return to me….!" Sam shouted as the Scepter appeared dropping into Sam's hands.

"You are the wielder of this legendary weapon guard it well Samuel." They said.

Silence…..

"I will and how do I condense all this light energon?" he asked.

"Wave it over the light energon and just say condense." they said.

"That's all…?" Sam asked.

They nodded.

"Wow okay…" Sam replied as he waved it over the light energon. "Condense…!" he ordered as he and his parents watched the light energon all quickly condense itself into carrying size. "Wow talk about your handy compact size…" Sam remarked.

The guardians three watched him closely.

"Is that all I need to do?" Sam asked.

Silence…

"Slag, silence is never good." Sam replied.

"That is all for this part of your journey, but the future will be one filled with danger and uncertainty Samuel. There are many human enemies plotting against Optimus, and there will be a new evil that will rise and it will be after Optimus and Megatron. You will be bringing Cybertron back to its glory; but before you can the new evil must be defeated." They explained.

"What is this new evil?" Sam asked.

"All will be revealed to you by your visions by; Primus when you need to know." They replied.

Sam nodded.

"Okay…" Sam stated.

"Go back with your family, friends and your mate Samuel, you are needed now." They answered as Sam nodded. "We shall send you back and seal the entrance as it is not needed now." They replied as Sam turned toward his parents.

"Thank you for coming back to talk to me, I love you guys." Sam said his eyes filling with tears.

Sam without thinking wrapped his arms around his mother and father and for several minutes he remembered holding them when they were alive and for a bit he was home with them.

"I love you guys…" Sam whispered.

"We love you too, but you have a new family now." Ron replied.

"You tell Optimus Prime he better be good to you, or I will come back even if you're on Cybertron with my bat and beat the crap out of him." Judy said with a smirk.

Sam smiled, and watched as they slowly disappeared.

"Bye guys…"

"You must go now Samuel, they need the cure…" they remarked as they used their combined powers and returned Sam back to the Autobot base.

Sam saw several Autobots and Decepticons pacing around, he ran up to them with the Scepter in his hand.

"IRONHIDE, where's Ratchet?" Sam asked as the gruff weapon's specialist quickly grabbed Sam running for the medical bay.

"Samuel, you've been gone for weeks, we were starting to worry and Optimus and Megatron are sick from dark energon poisoning." Ironhide said.

"WEEKS…?" Sam shouted. "How is that possible?" he asked as Ironhide brought him into the medical bay.

Sam saw Ratchet had both Optimus and Megatron strapped down; Optimus was blinded that much Sam could tell by the color of his optics. Sam flipped down and put the light energon on the floor and used the Scepter to make the energon grow.

"Thank Primus we were so worried…" Ratchet said as he got the light energon and quickly administered it to Optimus Megatron and Wheeljack.

It took several moments but it started to work on their bodies, as soon as it was administered into their systems.

"It's working, thank Primus…" Ratchet whispered as Sam climbed onto Optimus.

He touched his face, and Optimus knew who it was just by the touch.

"…..Samuel…" Optimus whispered.

"I'm here Optimus I'm home and I got the light energon and I vanquished Unicron's sons." Sam stated.

"….I never doubted you boy…Never….." Optimus whispered. "Would you lie on my chest plate's boy…?" Optimus asked. "Please…."

"Of course…" Sam answered as he stretched out on Optimus' chest plates.

"Thank you boy, thank you…" Optimus replied.

Sam smiled and thought I am home once more, and no one is taking that away from me no one.

It hadn't been more than a few hours, that Sam was back and Ratchet was having problems with the light energon. Ratchet was not a patient mech, and the light energon was doing like it had in the portal dimension floating all around the medical bay.

"Slagging light energon, SAMUEL…!" Ratchet yelled startling Sam making him almost fall off of Optimus.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"This slagging light energon will not stop floating around my medical bay, I am NOT amused make it behave or I will hit you with my wrench understand." Ratchet growled.

"Same old Ratchet…" Sam chuckled.

"I am NOT old Samuel." Ratchet grumbled.

Sam smirked, and then levitated over to Ratchet, and then used the Scepter of souls to condense the light energon.

"Is that better?" Sam asked, as Ratchet nodded but said something gruffly under his breath.

Sam chuckled, and then started to go back to where Optimus was, and then realized a commotion was heard out in the hanger.

"Ironhide sent me a private com link that the new arrival is here, and he is more or less startling the humans." Ratchet said as Sam flipped up and ran out the door. "Sam wait, oh slag it."

**(Outside the Autobot hanger)**

Sam ran out and found himself staring at a massively gigantic metal Cybertronian T- Rex stomping around; while Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Jolt trying to keep the humans from getting squished or from them firing at the crazed T- Rex Cybertronian.

"Me want to see Optimus Prime…." The T- Rex growled.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday…" Sam replied as the beast heard him and started toward him.

"Me Grimlock say you come here, right now!"

The Cybertronian calling itself Grimlock picked up Sam, and then stared at Sam in an odd way.

"Me Grimlock say you have Cybertronian signals inside you, but you look funny." Grimlock said.

"You know I get that a lot, my name is Sam; what's your name?"

"Me Grimlock leader of Dinobots, me Grimlock strong and me confused why are Decepticons here. Me Grimlock thought Decepticons were bad, why they here like this then?" Grimlock asked.

"They aren't bad now, they are good Grimlock." Sam said.

"Me Grimlock say I do not know, but will say yes if Optimus Prime deems it so." Grimlock said as he looked at Sam tilting his head.

Suddenly to Sam's shock Grimlock put him closer to inspect him closely really close.

"Me Grimlock say you are pleasing to Grimlock, you can be Grimlock's friend if you like." Grimlock remarked as he swung his tail around.

"Oh okay, that's nice." Sam said in an odd tone dangling from Grimlock's grip.

Sam suddenly could see his mother's chuckling, and voice saying way to go Sammy; that just made him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Figures…." Sam mumbled.

Grimlock liked the strange looking creature in his claws, he gave off Cybertronian readings. Jolt walked up to Grimlock, he wanted to make sure Grimlock didn't scare Sam with his wildness just yet.

"Don't break Prime's boy, Grimlock…" Jolt replied.

"Me Grimlock confused what Jolt mean?" Grimlock asked.

"He belongs to Optimus they are sparkmates, Grimlock." Jolt snickered.

Grimlock nodded.

"Me Grimlock understand strange creature belong to Optimus Prime…"

Ironhide walked up smirking.

Sam shook his head, as everyone tried to explain things to the Grimlock. Sam noticed that Grimlock did look extremely strong, so it was good another strong warrior of his Autobot leader came to Earth now especially with Sentinel's plans and the waking new threat that was supposed to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If there was one thing Sentinel Prime hated, it was when his plans went astray. He had learned BlackMaze and Starcrusher were both vanquished by that Samuel James Witwicky, and he was not happy about it.

However if Sentinel was anything he was resilient, and he decided in order to make his plans succeeded he needed to first get rid of all his obstacles in the way. Of course this meant destroying his two sons; and that strange human turned Cybertronian after he became of no use to him

Sentinel decided to reach his goal taking his attack straight forward would be the easiest way. He got his drones ready infusing them with dark energon to the hilt. Then a treacherous smile touched his lip plates, he would enjoy this his new breed of Cybertronians will rule Cybertron. However he realized that Samuel James Witwicky would need to remain alive, until he had Cybertron reborn to its full glory.

"Come my minions, it's time to play crush and destroy." He sneered as he transformed the drones following him.

Sentinel was bold about everything he did; he led his army of drones one by one through the streets killing humans as he went.

"This should get their attention…" Sentinel snapped.

**(Autobot headquarters)**

Lennox came running into the hanger with Epps, their faces telling everyone trouble was coming their way.

"Optimus, Sentinel is heading here with an army of drones pumped up on that dark energon." Lennox remarked.

"Autobots, get ready to transform and roll out….." Optimus started to say.

"Do not think you're the only ones going into battle, brother; we are a team and family we go together." Megatron remarked.

Optimus nodded.

"Decepticons transform and help the Autobots and humans destroy those drones; however leave Sentinel to my brother and I." Megatron said as he transformed as he saw Sam hop into Optimus.

Megatron pulled up a long side his brother, his tone a bit snarky.

"The boy rides with me on the way back, brother…" Megatron replied.

"If you insist…" Optimus chuckled.

The Autobots and Decepticons took off into battle, and when they arrived at their destination and saw the thousands of drones behind Sentinel everyone had to hold their breath and then gasp.

"Optimus there are so many of them…" Sam replied.

"We must try Sam they will destroy this planet if we do not try to stop them." Optimus said as Megatron spoke up.

"Besides boy, don't' you have faith in us?" Megatron asked.

They watched as Sentinel transformed, his optics landed on Sam and filled with cold hatred.

"Nice of you to come Samuel James Witwicky, I will need you to rebuild Cybertron." Sentinel snarled.

Optimus transformed holding onto Sam possessively, his own optics narrowing.

"This boy is MINE Sentinel, you will NEVER have him." Optimus snapped.

"You always were such the fool Optimus…" Sentinel growled.

"Oh let me zap him, come on one time Optimus." Sam replied.

Grimlock suddenly was full beast mode and charging the drones, the Dinobot didn't realize however; that Sentinel was watching and had pulled his cosmic rust weapon out.

"Say goodbye to your Dinobot Optimus!" Sentinel yelled as he fired at Grimlock watching as the Dinobot completely fell apart from the twisted weapon of Sentinel's own design.

"Grimlock…!" Ironhide yelled heading straight for Sentinel his cannons whirling to life.

"Ironhide no….!" Sam shouted as Sam's hands glowed red.

Sam let his lasers from his hand go off and hit Sentinel's weapon destroying it saving Ironhide's life. Optimus went after Sentinel lunging at the older prime sending his fists flying into Sentinel.

Megatron was stopped from backing his brother by several large drones, so Optimus was alone with Sentinel. They had broken apart from the others fighting their own battle, which was just how Sentinel wanted it.

Sentinel's reasoning was simple divide and conquer; and he planned on doing just that starting with his younger son.

"You pulled our family apart; you turned me and Megatron against one another and for what? So you could turn Cybertron into a battle ground of chaos and death and for what some new twisted race of Cybertronians?" Optimus demanded as Sentinel slammed his shield into his younger son's body.

Optimus rammed his energon axe down almost taking Sentinel's head off, but Sentinel blocked the attack with his shield.

"You are weak aren't you son?" Sentinel remarked with a sneer. "And you've turned your older brother the same with interfacing with that lowly creature; and then making the others do the same. He is good for only one thing returning Cybertron to me and then being destroyed. However first I must kill my two backward sons, which I will enjoy to the very end." Sentinel snarled.

"We are not your sons…" Optimus growled.

Silence….

"Megatron was the strong one but you corrupted him into this weak way of thinking." Sentinel snapped.

"No, he realized what you did and finally understood what a liar and traitor you truly were too all of us." Optimus retorted.

Sentinel was tired of his son's noble speeches; he slammed his blade into Optimus' shoulder crushing wiring cable and hitting his younger son's sensitive protoform underneath. Optimus' optics flared in pain, while Sentinel smirked as he twisted the blade until he heard the snap. Optimus' servo snapped off with agonizing ease, and energon flowed profusely from the wound.

Sentinel was determined now Optimus was severely injured, he watched as Optimus tried to fight but he could see the fight leaving his optics now.

Sentinel brutally sent his blade into Optimus' good servo doing the same thing to his only remaining servo. He laughed at Optimus' screams of agony as his remaining servo was snapped off.

"…..Please Nooooooo….." Optimus begged as warnings flashed in his optics of emergency stasis.

Optimus was scared; once stasis hit him he knew Sentinel would kill him.

He would never see Sam again, never hold him or do anything with him again. Then his brother filled his memory banks, and his spark raced chaotically in his chest. They had finally reconciled and he would never see his brother again now, until all were one with the Allspark.

"….Samuel…. Megatron…" Optimus whispered as energon dripped from his mouth.

Sentinel smirked, and twirled his sword in his hands preparing to bring the final blow to Optimus whom was defenseless now.

(Where Sam was)

Sam looked around for Optimus, and couldn't see him; but he felt him and he was in agony. It was like his fear suddenly was a live somehow, it wrapped around him until he couldn't breathe. Optimus was dying, that was all he could think of and it pissed him off.

"No, not on my watch he isn't…" Sam growled as he ran faster than anyone had ever seen anyone ever run before.

Sam stopped when he saw Optimus, and heard the sounds coming from him. Sam saw both of Optimus' servos gone, and how Optimus was helpless now bleeding badly. He couldn't even crawl away without at least one servo to pull him away from danger he was at the mercy of Sentinel.

Sam let his powers consume him now, Sentinel wanted to play well he'd play HIS way now. Sam's white hair flowed around his body as he suddenly levitated. Sam's eyes had started to glow electric blue, and his hands started to glow all different colors. He let out a battle yell like no one had ever heard before.

Sentinel's blade stopped sheer inches from Optimus' neck; he struggled to see Sam…his boy who meant the world to him.

"SENTINEL….!" Sam roared as Megatron suddenly ran up with Barricade and Ratchet.

Sentinel smirked.

"You think you can take me, Optimus couldn't even destroy me." Sentinel mused.

Sam smiled, but it wasn't a very nice smile.

"You hurt MY Optimus…" was all Sam said.

Sentinel laughed.

"That's it, keep chuckling dumbass….." Sam growled.

Sentinel went to behead Optimus; Sam was quicker and sent wave after wave of lasers at Sentinel.

"You want Optimus; you gotta go through me first and trust me that ain't happening." Sam said sending another wave at Sentinel's body.

Sentinel tried his hardest to stop Sam, but that wasn't happening Sam saw how ruthlessly Sentinel had crippled his friend, sparkmate and hero. Sam wasn't going to stand for that anymore not when he had the power to stop this.

Sentinel landed on the ground with a sickening metal crushing sound.

"I will not be defeated by an infant organic…" Sentinel growled.

Sam's eyes glowed stronger and brighter, while his hands glowed hotter.

"You hurt MY friend, sparkmate and my hero; do you honestly think I am letting you live after that?" Sam demanded.

Sentinel tried to get up, but Sam was having none of it.

"STAY DOWN…!" Sam yelled.

Sam glanced over at Optimus who was fighting stasis, until he realized Ratchet was right by his side.

"…Ratchet I hurt…." Optimus whispered his optics dimming.

"I know Optimus I'll turn off your pain receptors; that should help you until we get you back to base." Ratchet said as he glanced at Sam wasn't taking any chances with Sentinel.

"…..Samuel…?" Optimus whispered,

"He is fine; he saved your life Optimus." Ratchet said as Megatron was beside his brother.

"…Brother….?" Optimus whispered.

They all suddenly heard Sentinel's last hateful words at that moment.

"I should have beheaded Optimus when I had the chance, and then your precious hero and sparkmate would be dead." Sentinel snarled.

"That was not the thing to say…" Ratchet remarked.

Sam let out a loud battle cry as his lasers suddenly stopped; Sam levitated one of Optimus' servos and sent it smashing into Sentinel's chest plates straight into his spark offlining him. The second Sentinel was offline the rest of the drones, it would seem had been controlled by Sentinel. So, when he offlined they had offlined right along with him.

Sam ran over to Optimus; he ran his hands over the bot's face plates.

"I love you Prime…" Sam replied.

"….I love you too, Samuel…" Optimus whispered as Ratchet gave him a sedative to knock him out.

"Will he be alright?" Sam asked.

"Yes Samuel he needs rest now, you were very brave Samuel." Ratchet said.

Sam nodded.

"Thanks…"

Sam watched Megatron and Ironhide carry Optimus, Sam looked back at the bodies of the drones and then at Sentinel's body.

"It's over…" Sam whispered as he walked away with the other.

However a human dressed in black holding a video camera had filmed everything, he laughed to himself as he walked away flicking a cigarette on the ground.

"Very soon…." He chuckled. "Very soon…"

Sam had no idea how wrong he was this was only a calm before the real storm hit; and this storm no one may recover from.

**(Several days later)**

Sam had to keep himself occupied while Optimus healed up in the medical bay. Sam walked up to Skids and Mudflap, they watched him intently.

"Whatcha donin Sam…?" Skids asked.

Sam glanced up at the twins, while a faint smile touched his lips.

"Well I was thinking, Optimus is laid up in the medical bay and I wanted to spend some time with some of the other Autobots and Cons. I thought I would start with you two, you know thought we could hang out." Sam said.

"Hey can you teach us that human game Twister" Mudflap asked.

Silence….

"Are you sure you want to learn that game?" Sam asked.

"Yea we's knows we gotta use our holoforms, but we wanna learn okay Sam?" Skids said.

Sam sighed, but he agreed.

"Alright, let's go play then." Sam said as they set the game up.

However, they soon found out that Wheelie, Brains, and Jolt wanted in on the game. However some of the Cons had wandered onto the game and were watching with interest.

Brains and Wheelie were calling what the arrow landed on for everyone.

"Right leg red…" Wheelie said as it had been Jolt's turn.

"Yo, this is fun…" Skids remarked.

"Go on Wheelie, next spin." Sam said.

"K…." Wheelie said as he spun the arrow.

Wheelie and Brains watched the arrow spin around rather fast; until the thing stopped.

"Left arm blue…." Wheelie said as they watched everyone getting twisted up in each other's limbs.

Wheelie snickered.

"This is fun just watchin you guys." Wheelie remarked.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that, it was fun. He wondered if he could get Optimus, Megatron, Ratchet, Ironhide and Prowl in on the fun after.

Sam saw Starscream walking up with his Trine, he couldn't help but think Starscream didn't walk he swaggered. It was funny actually. He smiled slightly, while Starscream's optics locked on his eyes.

"What's so amusing Samuel?" Starscream asked as Lennox finally came into view on Screamer's clawed hand.

Sam noticed Skywarp had Epps, while Graham was in Thundercracker's clawed hand as well. Sam found that highly amusing, his laughter rang out wildly at that moment.

"What's so funny, Sam?" Lennox asked.

"Nothing, it's just you three have found new friends huh?" Sam asked.

Lennox and Epps were smirking, while Graham spoke up first.

"What are you the only one who can make new friends…" Graham started to say until Thundercracker interrupted him.

"We have made nice pets… or rather to say nice interesting human friends. They are our designated humans now, they belong to us." Thundercracker answered.

Skids, Mudflap, Wheelie and Brains snorted with a howl of laughter then. Sam snickered at that his long white hair hanging in Jolt's face, while everyone tried to hold their positions.

"You know, Sam don't make me come down there." Epps retorted.

"Okay, come down here." Sam snickered as Skywarp leaned down running his clawed finger over Sam's side that was ticklish. "No, stop no fair!" Sam exclaimed as he lost his hold and collapsed into the Twins and Jolt.

"Awww, did I do that… My bad….." snickered Skywarp as the Trine walked away with their new human friends.

"I am so getting back at them…" Sam grumbled.

"Sammy, let's prank'em…" Wheelie offered.

Sam smiled wickedly then.

"You know Wheelie, that is a brilliant idea the trine and their three new friends." Sam said.

"Any ideas….?" Jolt asked.

"Yeah, I have one or two ideas…" Sam said.

"Maybe I can help, Sam?" Wheeljack asked as he walked up smirking.

Sam smiled.

_And so it begins…._

**(One week later)**

Sam had kept a tight lip about this prank, they even kept it from Optimus who was clueless to the fact something was up. Optimus had finally gotten a clean bill of health and was released from the medical bay.

"Hello Sam, How are you?" Optimus asked.

"I am good, you look so much better now." Sam replied.

"Thank you I feel much better now, thank you for taking notice." Optimus said lowering his hand for the boy.

Sam gladly climbed on, while Optimus moved him closer to his face. Sam ran his hands over Optimus' face making the big bot purr loud.

"I love when you purr like that; you sound like a big cat well you know without the fur and four legs." Sam said with a snicker as Optimus chuckled slightly.

Silence…

"You saved my life once more Samuel; how will I ever repay you?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, I don't want any special thanks just stay online forever and we'll call it even alright?" Sam asked. "I love you…"

"Very well Samuel…" Optimus said as he gently kissed Sam on his cheek. "I love you, boy." Optimus whispered as Bumblebee came up chirping. "Hello Bumblebee…" Optimus replied with a smile.

"Hello Optimus, Hello Sam…" Bumblebee said his voice laced with humor; which Optimus picked up on rather quickly.

"You're awfully chirper today Bumblebee." Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded

"Shhhh, our secret…." Bumblebee said as Optimus put Sam on Bee's shoulder.

It wasn't until a little while later everyone heard Graham yell; while he stomped up a chair stuck on his butt. Everyone stood staring at the British soldier, but also not daring to laugh at him.

"What happened to you?" Barricade finally asked the human.

"Shut it, someone is gonna die!" Graham yelled as several other soldiers tried to help him.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!" Epps yelled as he came out from where the NEST soldiers can get cleaned.

A towel wrapped around him his hair bright green from what he saw of his body was bright orange.

"He looks like an **Oompa Loompa**!" Bumblebee laughed Sam snorting slightly as Epps looked at Sam then; his eyes flashing with murderous intent.

"Oh I should have known I'm gonna get you Sam just you wait man!" Epps snarled as he met Lennox who had a towel wrapped around his body and one around his head.

"What happened to you?" Graham asked as Lennox growled.

"Someone obviously put glue into my shampoo and now my towel is stuck on my body and my head." Lennox snarled.

Wheelie started to laugh then, when he had to ask a question to the pissed soldier.

"Would that include your aft?" he laughed.

"Oh someone is gonna pay for this, someone is gonna die…." Lennox started to say until they saw Starscream and his trine walk up.

The three seekers looked oddly out of place at the moment. Starscream opened his mouth and that's when the fun started and that's when Sam couldn't hold back the howls of laughter.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll _

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent _

_[Chorus] _

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy _

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent _

_[Chorus] _

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me _

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent _

_[Chorus] _

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _

_I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me_

Barricade stared at the Trine as Starscream pranced around while singing the song once more; until finally he couldn't take it anymore he snorted out loud bouts of laughter.

Megatron walked up staring at his second in command dancing around like a femme and shaking his aft. Optimus was trying desperately to keep a straight face, but he was having an awful time.

Ratchet and Ironhide walked up along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who everyone knew were masters of pranks, but this time Sideswipe and his twin were innocent. Of course that didn't stop them from teasing Starscream and his trine, which didn't go over to well.

As fast as the prank started it stopped, the trine snarled and stalked up to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Are you behind this?" Starscream growled.

"No we are innocent though gotta admit it's hysterical, I bow to the ones who pulled it off." Sideswipe remarked as Sam abruptly laughed and everyone looked at him.

Starscream narrowed his optics at him and headed toward Bumblebee.

"It's on BOY; I am going to make sure you get paid back for this." Starscream snarled as the trine picked up their humans and turned back to Sam with a crazy glee in their optics. "You are in for a surprise boy that is a promise." Starscream growled.

"Sam, I do believe you are in for a world of trouble." Ratchet remarked.

"Oh snap, but it was still fun…" Sam said.

"And well worth it…." Mudflap and Skids said.

"Oh boy was it ever!" Wheelie and Brains remarked.

Optimus glanced at Megatron then, when they realized the other set of twins and the minibots had a hand in the prank as well.

"Oh I can see this is going to start off a prank war of wild nature." Optimus said.

Megatron got a wild gleam in his optics then as he grabbed his brother's servo and pulled him away to tell him something.

Both brothers chuckled in a sinister way as they walked away planning heaven knows what now.

Oooo ooo oooo

The song used for the Trine was Tata young's sexy naughty bitchy me, the song belongs to her I do not own it, I simply borrowed It for the story. If you have not heard the song before go to youtube and search it the videos the song is very song and bouncy….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam glanced over at Wheelie, Brains, Mudflap and Skids; he had the most mischievous expression on his face. He looked at his troublemaking partners in crime, and he nodded to his new stash of supplies.

The grin that spread on their face plates was definitely one of too much happiness. They were planning another sneak attack of pranks, however finding the perfect targets that was another story altogether.

Sam cast a sneak peek at Sunstreaker recharging with his twin in vehicle mode.

"So many choices and so many targets…" Sam snickered as he and the others looked at the containers of paint and bottles of bubbles. "Let's get to work guys…." Sam said with a snicker.

"This is gonna be so cool…" Wheelie remarked.

"Yeah, so cool…" Brains said, as they got to work with more pranks.

**(Several hours later…)**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker onlined first, Sideswipe stretched and glanced at his twin. Sideswipe had to stifle the laughter that wanted to burst forth from his voice processors. Sunstreaker was repainted in pink with big red lips on his chest with big bold letters spelling out AIN'T I PRETTY?

Sunstreaker glanced at his twin with an annoyed looked.

"What is your problem?" Sunny asked.

"Your paint it's…"

"MY PAINT…! Is there a scratch did someone scratch my paint?" Sunny demanded.

"Well no not exactly…" Sideswipe replied as Sunny finally saw what happened to his paint.

"I will offline whoever did this I swear to Primus I will…" he growled.

Sideswipe couldn't help it any longer; he burst into a frenzy of laughter.

"Yuck it up Sideswipe…" Sunny said with a growl.

Suddenly they heard Ironhide yell as he came stomping out, his optics a blaze with anger.

"What's wrong, Hide?" Sideswipe asked as Ironhide glanced at Sunny.

"I see the pranksters struck with you too Sunstreaker." Ironhide asked.

"How did they hit with you; especially since your paint is fine?" Sunny demanded.

Ironhide pointed his cannons at them and fired, all that came out were harmless bubbles lots and lots of bubbles.

Sideswipe snickered, and turned when they heard Ratchet grumbling and walking up.

"I am going to find out who did this and I swear I am going to strangle someone with a smile on my face plates." Ratchet growled.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked and had shooting bubbles at Ratchet.

"Someone super glued all my wrenches to my work area, do you realize how long that will take me to get them unglued?" he demanded.

Sideswipe turned to roll into the hanger for some energon, when his back was turned everyone whistled at him. He spun around and glared at them.

"What….?" He shouted.

"Nothing..." chuckled Ratchet.

However what Sideswipe didn't know was painted above his aft was a note... If I have a nice aft whistle...

Optimus and Megatron pulled up in their vehicles modes; however when Optimus transformed Megatron refused too until Optimus got him to do so.

"Come on, brother..." Optimus urged as Megatron growled and transformed into a busty warlord.

Megatron went to walk and the fake boobs would bounce, this made everyone start to laugh.

"Laugh and I will make every one of you sorry, is that clear?" Megatron demanded.

"How in the world did they pull that off?" Prowl asked walking up.

"I take it you weren't gotten with a prank Optimus?" Sunny asked.

Optimus brought out his energon swords and they were painted purple with red and pink polka dots, and ribbons tied around them.

Everyone heard Bumblebee who revved his engine, but wouldn't transform and come see the others.

"What did they do to you?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee finally transformed and started to walk, but when he did he kept backfiring.

"What's wrong with Bee?" Epps asked.

"Back firing the same as when a human farts I believe the word is." Barricade mused.

"I believe it's time to repay our boy and his partners in crime with a prank of our own." Optimus remarked with a smirk.

"Let's start planning by all means let us do that." Ratchet growled.

Sam and the others were hiding and none of them liked the looks on the others faces; something they realized was definitely up.

"Oh scrap..." Sam whispered. "We are so dead, so very dead."

(**Halloween Night)**

Sam, Wheelie, Brains, Skids and Mudflap were planning for a neat night of killer scary movies, and ghost stories. They were picking out many popular movies, when Skids and Mudflap came racing into the rec room.

"So what movies we watchin, Sammy...?" Skids asked.

"Halloween, I know what you did last summer, Scream, Friday the 13th; they are classics." Sam said.

Sam was munching on popcorn, while they watched Scream. Wheelie's optics widened then as they watched the movie.

"Why do none of these humans have guns, they are stupid humans I'll tell ya." Wheelie mumbled.

"Yea wouldn't catch us runnin around screamin like a little girl... No offense there Sam..." Brains said.

"None taken..." Sam chuckled.

They were watching the last of the movies Sam had rented; Sam decided they should take a drive and drop the movies off. The last thing he wanted was late charges on these movies. Sam got inside of Mudflap along with Brains and Wheelie; they headed into town to drop off the movies.

They arrived rather quickly and Sam got out of Mudflap, and dropped the movies off. Wheelie and Brains saw the movement in the shadows, they quickly warned the boy of the impending danger.

"Sammy look out...!" Wheelie and Brains yelled.

"What, what's wrong...?" Sam asked as he turned and found the someone with a mask like from the movie Scream and the same giant knife as well. "Oh shit, no!" Sam scrambled back into Skids and ran over to the door just in time. "GO...!" Sam ordered as the Twins took off.

Skids voice came through the radio loud and clear.

"That cucumber is following us now; you never said that creepy mask guy was real Sam." Skids mumbled.

"Step on it greenie...!" Wheelie ordered as Skids and Mudflap took off for the base.

Skids and Mudflap's tires squealed as they got into the base, they spun around transforming as Sam spun around hearing Lennox's voice.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Lennox ordered as the other car spun around and the masked figure came out grabbing Lennox and repeatedly slamming the blade inside of his chest.

Sam watched the bewildered look in Lennox's eyes as he started to fall.

"...Run Sam..." Lennox ordered falling to the ground.

Sam took off with Wheelie and Brains looking for Optimus.

"Where are Optimus and Megatron?" Sam ordered.

"Oh we are so dead, Sammy..." Wheelie said as Sam's cell phone rang.

"...Hello, please tell me it's you Optimus..." Sam begged.

"No, it's not Optimus, Samuel James Witwicky I will find you and gut you..." the strange voice said adding. "Just like I did to Colonel Lennox..."

The line went dead, and Sam gulped back a hard feeling of fear. He ran into Optimus' quarters and found the mech working on data pads.

"OPTIMUS...!" Sam screamed.

The mech in question looked down at Sam, his optics softening at the sight of the boy.

"Samuel, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Crazed lunatic has a mask on like the killer on Scream and he just gutted Lennox. He is after me now; he's going to gut me Optimus." Sam replied in an urgent tone of voice.

Wheelie looked at Optimus then.

"Step on him boss bot make him go splat, before he kills us all." Wheelie said urgently.

Optimus frowned.

"Aren't you being a bit over dramatic, Wheelie?" Optimus asked getting up just as a knock on the door startled Sam, Wheelie and Brains.

"Don't answer it, it's that crazed human!" Wheelie yelled as Optimus frowned.

Optimus' intakes cycled as he walked over toward the door. The second he did Ratchet limped in energon dripping from his body. He grabbed Optimus and bit into Optimus' neck snapping his sensitive wires spilling his energon. Optimus cried out in pain as he slowly started to fall to the floor; his optics dimming, as he looked toward Sam and the minibots.

"...Run boy..." Optimus whispered as Ratchet looked toward Sam fangs glistening Optimus' energon dripping from them.

"RUN...!" Sam screamed.

Sam and the minibots took off running into Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; the three Autobots turned around and they too were infected with whatever had happened to Ratchet.

Sam screamed and took off.

"What the slag is wrong wit them?" Wheelie asked.

"They are vampires someone turned them into vampires." Sam said as they saw a helicopter arriving. "Oh snap yes, help." Sam said running to the helicopter.

Suddenly coming out of the helicopter was none other than Galloway, the man had been different which surprised Sam after all the trouble he caused Optimus, the Autobots and NEST.

"Mr. Witwicky, hello..." Galloway started to say.

"You gotta help us there is a masked guy on the base he is killing some of the NEST soldiers. I know this is going to sound crazy, but there is this vampire loose; and he has turned some of the Autobots into vampires." Sam said.

Galloway laughed as he pushed his glasses up.

"How much candy have you had, Mr. Witwicky?" Galloway asked.

It was then Sam and Galloway heard sounds in back of them. They turned around and saw Epps walking up.

"What is going on this base, it's insane man?" Epps started to say as the masked killer grabbed Epps and stabbed him like he did Lennox.

Epps collapsed onto the ground, while a terrified Galloway and Sam along with the minibots took off once more.

"This is not happening, what are we supposed to do?" Galloway asked as Sam saw Bumblebee parked on the side of the hanger.

"Come on we gotta get to Bumblebee..." Sam ordered. "BUMBLEBEE...!" Sam exclaimed as Bumblebee transformed and looked at Sam clicking.

"What is it, Sam?" He asked.

"We need help Lennox and Epps are Dead, Ratchet and Optimus are Vampires along with Hide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Sam said.

"Are you pulling my chain, Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, he's not Bumblebee." Optimus snarled as he grabbed the little scout and sank his fangs into Bumblebee's neck wiring.

Bumblebee whined as he fell to his knees, while Optimus held onto him guiding the scout to the ground.

"No, no, no, no..." Sam kept saying as he and Galloway backed bumping into someone or something.

They turned around and there were Lennox and Epps looking like two crazed zombies. Sam and Galloway both let out two loud blood curling screams and ran, Galloway tripped and fell just as the killer in the mask appeared once more.

"RUN, SAVE YOURSELVES...!" Galloway ordered as he was stabbed by the masked killer.

Sam ran straight to the entrance of the base at the gate; he happened to see a black 4X4 with its windows tinted parked across the street. He thought nothing about it, because being chased by a crazed killer and flesh eating zombies sort of took his mind away from the vehicle.

Sam and the minibots stumbled into Megatron, who went to reach for them.

"Come here, boy!" he ordered.

"No...!" he yelled as he and the minibots turned at the sounds seeing the zombies, Cybertronian vampires and the killer all of them were getting closer.

Sam saw the other Cybertronians walking up, and then suddenly he was snatched up by Megatron. He and the minibots were trapped now just like rats.

"What's the matter boy?" Megatron asked.

"I like my brains that you very much, I don't wanna get stabbed either and I don't wanna be a vampire. I want everyone to be back to normal, I wanna have my bots and friends back and my sparkmate!" Sam exclaimed as Megatron chuckled.

Suddenly Sam heard laughter, he glanced at everyone and they just burst out in wild hysterics. Sam looked down and saw the killer had taken his mask off to reveal Graham. Lennox, Epps and even Galloway had pretended to be stabbed and turned into zombies. Optimus and the others had been fixed up by Wheeljack, Sam growled.

"You pranked us!" Sam exclaimed.

"That we did, we knew it had to be a wild prank; that was fun and scary too." Sideswipe replied.

"Wait what happened to Skids and Mudflap?" Wheelie asked.

"I gave them a sedative to keep them quiet when they stumbled on our prank." Ratchet replied.

"You guys went through all this to get us back?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and we got you three good." Epps said with a snicker.

Sam rolled his eyes then.

He crossed his arms over his chest then.

"What Sam?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know if I should give you guys anymore cuddles..." Sam remarked. "Or my sparkmate naughty sparkmate…"

"You wouldn't dare...?" Prowl retorted.

"Try me..." Sam answered as Optimus walked up and stuck his face in Sam's.

"You will not deny me, will you boy?" Optimus asked.

"You pretended to be a vampire..." Sam said pouting.

Optimus ran his finger over Sam's face gently, smirking as he did.

"You're not going to deny me, are you boy?" Optimus asked as his finger continued to caress Sam's face.

Sam knew he couldn't deny Optimus; he loved him he was his sparkmate.

"So was the person in the black tinted 4X4 in on this too?" Sam asked as Optimus jerked in response to that question.

"What...?" Optimus asked in a shocked tone.

"No one outside the base was in on this..." Lennox replied, as they headed to where front gate and saw there was no sign of the vehicle; this was not setting well with anyone.

"Everyone keep alert we have no idea who Sam saw, everyone stay alert, got it?" Lennox ordered.

Sam couldn't help but wonder just who was spying on them and why?

**(A deserted warehouse)**

A tall muscular man with a scar on his face taps his fingers lightly on the table; as he talks on the phone. He watches the footage given to him by one of his men.

"Yes, I have been watching the footage; it's rather interesting to say the least. Which one of these titans do you wish me to capture?" he asked.

He listened to the voice on the other end of the conversation, his eyebrow rising slightly. He paused the footage then, his lips turning into a sneer.

"Which one is this Optimus Prime...?" the man asked. "Ah the flamed one, now I must tell you up front he probably will not survive the testing and experiments. In order for me to get results on how things work and to learn his weaponry, we will need to get inside of him to the core of his inner workings." The man explained as a sinister smile touched his lips. "Yes we will try to keep him alive as long as possible, why didn't you come to me earlier about these machines?" the man listened to the person on the other end. "Yes well I am sure had the president realized my group existed before; he would have come to me sooner to get the needed information." The man said as he glanced at the screen getting a close up of Optimus Prime and also seeing Optimus holding Sam.

The man narrowed his eyes as he looked closer; the look in the eyes of Optimus Prime looked almost affectionate toward the boy.

"The boy in this video who is he?" he asked waiting for an answer. "Are you telling me these creatures have feelings and this one is in love with him?" the man asked in a dumbfounded tone. "This is interesting very interesting, so the boy isn't human perhaps we should take him as well for study." He said.

Silence...

"My group will be remembered for a long time and do not forget it." He said to the person on the phone. "Everyone will know Silas and MECH took down Optimus Prime and those machines when no one else could." Silas snarled as he hung up from talking to the person he was on the phone with.

A young dark haired man entered Silas' office; he was dressed in black as Silas was.

"Sir, what are your orders?" he asked.

"We need to study the flamed titan's movements, so we can take him and the boy. I want that creature in my lab hopefully by the end of the week." Silas replied. "I want his movements studied any patterns he takes or drives anything we can use against him, is that clear?" Silas demanded.

"Yes sir..." the other man said.

"We do have some spies there, but I am not taking any chances." Silas remarked.

Silas smiled an evil smile, while he looked at the paused screen with Optimus' face and Sam in his hand.

"Soon Optimus Prime very soon..." Silas remarked. "And you too Mr. Witwicky I will find out all your secrets." Silas vowed.

**(Autobot base – Sam's apartment)**

Sam awake with a start, and found his ghostly parents checking out his apartment on the base.

"Sammy, this apartment is like your bedroom a pig pen, honestly I taught you better than that." Judy remarked.

"...Mom...?" Sam mumbled in confusion.

"Of course it's your mother who else would it be?" she retorted.

"Apparently we still have to help you with something..." Ron explained.

Judy smirked.

"So, whatcha doing today?" asked Judy.

Sam saw the sparkle in his mother's eyes; she always knew his secrets.

"You have plans for that flamed bot, don't you Sammy? You're going to rock his world right Sammy?" Judy asked while Ron was quiet.

He was married to the woman for too long to interrupt or make remarks about her intentions.

"You need to start with his spark Sammy, isn't that what you said their soul was in their spark. You need to drive him nuts, you know make him squirm; I would personally love to see him squirm. He is so noble and all that I want to see him loose control." Judy said as Sam just looked dumbfounded by his mother's statements. "He's your mate right?" she asked.

Ron glanced over, while Judy smirked wanting for him to answer her.

"We sparkmerge that is their intimacy I believe I did tell you…" Sam mumbled.

"Okay I will be there..." Judy said.

Silence...

"What...?" Sam asked.

"Judy...?" Ron remarked.

Judy sighed.

"You can't come and watch..." Sam remarked.

"Don't be ridiculous Sammy; we're ghosts of course we can." Judy said as Sam looked at his father. "And give pointers…."

"Don't look at me I'm just dead." Ron mumbled.

"How would you know how to give pointers you never sparkmerged with an Autobot?" Sam asked.

Judy gave Sam a glare and then spoke.

"They have needs just like humans, you just need to find them and expose them." Judy replied. "Remember how I found yours, Ron?" she said with an evil laugh.

Sam looked horrified.

"I am getting intimacy lessons from my mother, who's a ghost, I am so lucky." Sam mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't mumble Sammy its rude." Judy remarked.

Sam jumped when Optimus' holoform came to the door; Sam hurried to the door and was greeted with a sly smile from Optimus.

"Good afternoon Samuel, did you recharge alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yes..." Sam answered.

"I wanted to come get you so we could be alone together…" Optimus replied.

"Be alone together he is so cool about it gotta love boss bot with all his flames." Judy asked with a silly smile.

Sam growled, and he pulled Optimus to the side.

"Ignore her she's crazy she wants to watch." Sam said.

"No actually Sammy, if I wasn't dead I would join in." Judy remarked.

"Mom...!" Sam exclaimed confusing Optimus.

"Judy...!" Ron shouted.

"Oh you have no sense of whimsy, I would have fun playing with Optimus and I promise I wouldn't break him...much..." she cackled.

"Oh my God... My mother is a perv..." Sam mumbled as he pulled Optimus' holoform to his vehicle form.

"Samuel, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"No actually I'm not my parents are haunting me and watching, and my mother just informed me if she were alive she would join in when we sparkmerged." Sam remarked as Optimus chuckled.

Sam glanced at Prime and his mouth opened, he gaped at the Autobot leader.

"What...?" Optimus asked.

"You are so creeping me out right now." Sam replied as Optimus' holoform disappeared when Sam climbed into the cab.

"I did inform you Cybertronians are not bound by silly taboos and such we are a very open minded race." Optimus pointed out. "While we do not hold the same organs as humans we still require love and affection every sentient being does." Prime said.

Silence...

"Samuel, I thought you were alright with being with me, have you changed your mind do I not please you now?" Optimus asked his voice sounding hurt.

"No no, no big guy don't ever think that okay? It's ..." Sam looked around the cab and whispered. "It's my parents they are creeping me out..."

"I do not creep you out?" Optimus asked adding. "Do I?"

"No big guy...Never..." Sam said.

"Very well, that pleases me greatly." Optimus said Taking Sam on a little ride.

**(Several weeks later)**

Optimus stretched his joints and turned to see his sparkmate close to his side. It brought a smile to his lip plates, as he reached for Sam using his holoform. Optimus found himself in deep complete love with the boy by his side.

"Hello my flamed beauty..." Sam growled kissing Optimus.

Optimus suddenly winced, this alerting Sam to his sudden sharp pain he had.

"What's wrong...?" Sam asked.

"My chest hurts... I'll be alright it's nothing..." Optimus said trying to brush it off.

Sam didn't like that at all; he yanked up his mate not wanting to take any chances.

"Let's go..." Sam ordered. "Make your holoform turn off and let's go see Ratchet." Sam ordered.

"Now see here, I am fine I do not need to be babied." Optimus remarked.

Sam growled then, Optimus suddenly went silent.

"Do not test me you are going to see Ratchet and that's that." Sam snapped.

"Yes mother...as the humans would say." Optimus groused as his holoform flickered off, and he put Sam on his shoulder armor and headed to see Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at Optimus wincing and rubbing his chest plates.

"Sit..." Ratchet ordered.

"I am fine..." Optimus started to say, until Ratchet grabbed his wrench. "Fine..." Optimus muttered.

"Open your chest plates, Optimus." Ratchet ordered.

"Fine..." Optimus mumbled doing as his medic and friend ordered him to do.

Ratchet put Optimus through scan after scan; this was not setting well with Optimus. He hated being in the medical bay, and worse being forced to be in the medical bay for any long lengths of time.

"Well, is he okay?" Sam asked.

Ratchet smirked then.

"He is with spark congratulations you two are gonna be creators." Ratchet said with a grin.

Sam kissed Optimus on his neck, which started to heat up Optimus suddenly. The door to the medical bay opened and in came Megatron, he glanced at his brother and the others.

"Is everything alright, brother?" Megatron asked.

"It's quite wonderful yes Sam and I are going to be creators." Optimus answered as Megatron gave his brother and slug in the servos.

"This is wonderful news for both of you I will be an uncle how unexpected and excellent news." Megatron replied.

"Yes it is very much so..." Optimus said as the human door to the medical closed but no one came inside.

**(Where Silas and MECH are)**

Silas was drinking something when his phone rang; he listened to the caller with interest.

"The leader is pregnant how interesting, you do realize Mearing that this will be an added bonus. Does our spy know what he has to do to lure the leader to the area, which the trap will be set up at?" Silas asked taking a sip of his drink.

Silence...

"Good, start on it right away we are way beyond late on this the president wishes results now." Silas remarked. "Make sure the boy is with him, I do not want any slip ups on your side, Mearing." Silas ordered with a sneer.

Silence...

"See that you do understand this everything on his body will be tested and experimented on, including the thing growing inside of him." Silas snapped as he hung up the phone.

Silas turned a video feed on, and he watched his men bring out something and strap down something. The second the men moved the being strapped down was a very much online Frenzy chattering wildly and trying to fight the straps.

Silas smirked, and got to his feet.

"Perfect..." Silas replied. "Perfect..."

Oooooo ooo

Sam was tossing and turning in bed, next to him the holoform of Optimus onlined and looked over at him.

"Sam...?" he questioned.

"...Optimus...? There's a secret group its lead by someone named Silas and the group is called M.E.C.H and they know about you guys." Sam said.

"A lot of government people know about us, Sam." Optimus said his servos going around his mate protectively.

"Yes but this felt different, I felt death." Sam replied urgently.

Optimus was concerned for his mate's health, he was extremely wound up and he didn't like that at all. So, he decided the boy and he should take a little ride, he could talk to him about the sparkling and such. He wanted his mind taken off any possible problems at the moment, when and if this group MECH became a problem they would deal with it… Together.

"I want you to use the wash racks and get dressed I am taking you for a private ride so you can relax okay?" Optimus said.

Silence at first….

"Okay…." Sam said rubbing mate's chest plates. "Will it be okay for the baby?" he asked.

"Sparkling and yes it will be fine I am not crippled Sam just with spark." Optimus chuckled. "Now go get ready while I refuel okay?" Optimus said as Sam kissed him making the Prime smile.

Prime's holoform of his robot self flickered away, and Sam heard Optimus' powerful engines roar to life outside his apartment door. Sam took turns either sleeping in Prime's quarters or him using his holoform in Sam's apartment.

Sam made a bee line for the shower, and then cleaned his teeth once more brushed his unruly mane of white hair. Sam growled when his unruly hair would not behave, so he just shrugged and let it go.

Sam opened his apartment door and locked it, when he saw the familiar flamed Peterbilt pulling up.

"Hello again Sam..." Optimus greeted.

"Hey Optimus, did you get your fuel?" Sam asked.

"Yes, though I detest the fuel on this planet." Optimus said with a chuckle as he opened his door for Sam.

Sam hopped up and the two were off, they were quiet for some time before Optimus finally spoke.

"You know Sam I think you worry needlessly…." Optimus replied.

Sam ran his hand over the steering wheel making the cab tremble.

"…..Samuel do not start that while I am driving…" Optimus growled.

Sam snickered.

"Party pooper….."

Sam heard Optimus snicker and knew his mate was up to something then.

"Optimus, what are you up too?" Sam asked.

"Me….? I am not up to anything, I do not do anything wrong Samuel." Optimus remarked as they went passed a deserted stretch of road.

Optimus snickered once more and sent powerful EMP pulses into Sam from his seat.

"Mr. Innocent….." Sam remarked as his hands lit up playfully sending pulses back to the Autobot leader making Optimus grunt.

"You are distracting me…." Optimus chuckled.

"You did it first…" Sam countered.

"Indeed perhaps I did but in my defense you touched my steering wheel first." Optimus answered with a laugh.

"Optimus…?"

"Yes Samuel…" Optimus answered.

"I love you…"

Optimus' spark soared at those words, he had loved this boy for so long and to finally have him as his sparkmate was truly a blessing.

"I love you too Samuel…." Optimus started to say until about a dozen black 4x4's surrounded Optimus' vehicle form.

A black helicopter flew above Optimus' form; Sam heard it and looked out the window.

"We're been surrounded, Optimus!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know Samuel, hold on I am going to try and break away into that area over there. I do not wish for any innocent bystanders to get in the way, whoever these humans are, they are most likely after me for some reason." Optimus remarked.

"But why...?" Sam asked.

"I do not know..." Optimus replied until Sam suddenly knew MECH.

Optimus transformed holding Sam in his hands close to his spark.

The men getting out of the vehicles had weapons, but not anything Optimus had ever seen before.

"What is the meaning of this I am Optimus Prime; I am not any threat to you why are you doing this?" Optimus demanded as the helicopter landed and out walked none other than Agent Simmons...

**Ooooo ooo oo o**

Sam snarled, when he saw Simmons come out of the helicopter.

"You, but why...?"Sam asked.

Simmons glared at Sam and Optimus.

"Because they are no better than the Decepticons, so now we will learn their secrets and then destroy him." Simmons remarked.

"You bastard...!" Sam yelled. "We trusted you...!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, I may be a bastard, but I am a rich bastard. Tell me something kid, do you honestly think I am the only one who wants these things gone? The president is the one who wants results and there is one group who intends to do just that." Simmons remarked.

"Who Sector Seven...?" Optimus demanded with a hint of bitterness.

"Naw, by your gentle persuasion Sector Seven was disbanded, no these guys are much more brutal than we ever were." Simmons said as Sam looked horrified.

"Silas and MECH..." Sam whispered as Optimus tried to calm Sam down with gentle EMP pulses.

Simmons nodded to the others.

"Take him down put him into stasis...!" he ordered as Sam flipped down from Optimus' hands.

"Samuel...!" Optimus yelled in a panic.

Sam snarled; and sent a wild kick into Simmons chest, which took his breath momentarily.

"You are good aren't you?" Simmons snarled as he watched as one of the men sent a potent tranquillizer dart straight into Sam's neck. "Say good night kid..." Simmons growled as he kicked Sam in his stomach.

The contents in the dart worked fast and Sam collapsed onto the ground.

"Put him down...!" Optimus snarled as he watched Sam being loaded into the helicopter.

"No can do Optimus, do it!" Simmons ordered to the men.

Optimus found himself in a dangerous situation as hundreds of micro grenades, came shooting out right at him. He dodged most of them, but his luck changed when several charged grenades slipped inside seams of his armor.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as the charges went off inside of him.

First, he dropped to his knees trembling slowly, as he fought for control; but soon after several minutes of all the rounds of charges going off, He had finally fallen his body convulsing as he fell into stasis. Simmons watched as Silas' men had wrapped cables and chains around Optimus' massive body. It worked to get him into the plane. Optimus Prime had finally lost, that was what Simmons must have thought at that moment, but he still wanted to see him tortured and see him beg for his life and the boy's life to spare. This would start his worst nightmares to come true, the day the humans betrayed his kind and finally took revenge for them coming here in the first place.

**(Mech's headquarters – Optimus' POV)**

**Several hours later...**

I had no idea where I was or where my boy was; or what was going on; I tried opening a com link and found it was disabled. I was aggravated to say the least, but I could hear voices human voices; and then I remembered memories swarmed my memory banks. I also remembered all the treachery, Simmons and then learning the president also felt the same way. I online my optics and bright lights invaded my optics forcing me to squint. I suddenly realized I was chained and the chains were reinforced with Energon, slag Simmons had already known a few of our secrets, and now I would pay for trusting the human government. Where was my boy, what were they doing to him?

"So, the specimen is awake is awake, is he?" a male human said the accent sounding strange to me.

I was helpless, I hated being reduced to being helpless by anyone, I was a leader and it was degrading to be me.

"Let's see, the subject's name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots this is day 1 of the testing." he said as I saw several long rods snake out at me.

Abruptly however, I felt those rods go in between my armor and volts of electricity rushed all through my circuits shocking my body. They kept this up for a while, but I refused to yell out I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I held back for as long as I could, my body had been badly shocked but these humans had no idea I had been tortured before. I had fallen into Decepticon hands once and was severely tortured; of course humans were much different. They went at me for hours till finally I couldn't help it the pain felt like it would swallow me whole. I cried out in pain as the humans added more rods and shocked me everywhere. I moved my battle mask over my mouth and nose and obviously they weren't going to have any of that. A huge arm from a machine with long metal fingers positioned near my mask cruelly tore my mask from my face. It hurt like the pit, I yelled out from pain. I felt naked and vulnerable without my battle mask on. I was exhausted and so tired, these humans wouldn't let me go into recharge, I was forced to stay online. They pumped my systems with something that kept my body from recharging. It was callous and malicious to treat a being of peace this way. I needed to recharge badly. I was knocked from my thoughts as this evil machine ripped my armor off of my body. These awful humans shocked my spark chamber and severed my main Energon line. I looked at the humans through pain clouded optics the only thing; which helped me stay sane and my spark going was my boy, and our sparkling going inside my chest, naturally my men as well. But for how long would that last my strength was low and each torture was getting worse. I lost track how long I was here it felt like an Eternity I saw them fixing some other form of new torment for me and I locked my optics to the tall human.

"Please, why am I being treated like this?" I asked as Energon suddenly came pouring out of my mouth.

"You should have stayed away, Optimus Prime; now your life belongs to us. You will remain here for the rest of your life until your body and spark finally gives out." the human cruelly said to me; as I tried to understand why I was being treated in this manner I harmed no human.

"I belong to no one but my bonded." I said as the hot Energon; which bubbled out of my mouth started to choke me.

I tried to think of Sam, I forced my memory processors to forge his face. I felt my optics mist as I realized I would die in this horrible place. I would never see my boy or my men again; I had no idea where I was much less expecting them to know where I was. I knew I was strong and could take a lot of punishment, but how much could I take, if I wasn't allowed to recharge or refuel? I saw my boy's face, it was a small comfort to me. I replayed our last bonding time together and I could hear the clicks and chirps starting as my body shook. I glanced up at the chains and then just looked away feeling humiliated by these humans.

"Sam..." I whispered.

_Primus help us please..._

Sam groaned his stomach hurt badly, he opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by bright lights. He was on some sort of metal table, and there were IV's in his arms. He was strapped down, the straps bit into his skin.

"Where am I, where is Optimus?" Sam asked as he heard nervous clicking coming from the right side of him, he turned his head and saw Frenzy. The little minibot was still online he was relieved and knew Barricade would be glad too.

"Frenzy... Can you hear me?" Sam asked.

Frenzy turned his head toward the voice calling his name, he saw ladiesman217 and growled.

"Frenzy the war is over the Decepticons are with the Autobots." Sam explained as Frenzy started to click nervously then.

"...War over...?" Frenzy asked Sam.'

"Yeah it is, hang on I am going to try and get us out of here." Sam said.

It was then Sam heard laughter, which was more like a veiled cackle then laughter.

"So, you're Samuel James Witwicky all you need to know about me is..." the man started to say, until Sam spoke up.

"I know who you are you're Silas and your team is called MECH; you're evil what you're doing to Optimus!" Sam yelled.

"He is just a machine granted a complex machine but nonetheless a machine." Silas remarked.

"You're just a jackass like the rest of the government fools you work for." Sam snarled.

"I work for the president dear boy, he has a hatred for these creatures. Though I must say Agent Simmons' hatred runs a little deeper, he wants to see Optimus Prime suffer quite badly." Silas remarked, as Sam sneered at Silas fighting the straps biting into his skin. "In fact, let's watch shall we and see how he is holding up." Silas remarked as he hit a button on a remote control switch.

**(Where Optimus is – Optimus' POV)**

I was tired and by now my circuits were on fire, I was beginning to rethink everything now. We had no place here on this planet, the only truly human who loved us and cared was Sam. He wasn't enough truly human any longer, so I came to the harsh truth we were not needed or wanted on this planet. I made a promise to myself if and when we get out of this, I would take Sam and my team and the Decepticons and we would leave never to return.

One of the humans laughed. as if this situation was amusing to him.

"You're never leaving here alive..." the human stated.

He was right these humans would never let me go or Samuel go, we were specimen to them; I would be dying here never again to see Sam again ever. I accepted this because I knew it to be true no one knew where we were and my strength was so low. One of the humans came in I turned my head and saw he was pushing buttons and levers. I felt something repairing my main Energon line, why were they repairing me? Then it dawned on me why, they didn't want me to die just yet. They wanted to hurt me more and needed me to survive so they patched me up as best as they could.

"Open your port..." he ordered never looking at me.

I frowned, but did as he asked. A long metal pipe went into my port and fuel was pumped into me, it was foul but it was nourishment I was thankful for. However, he didn't let me have too much just enough; so I wasn't completely weakened. The long metal pipe left my port and the human watched me, there was something in his eyes.

"Thank you..."

He looked at me funny I didn't remember seeing him in my memory banks as one of my tormenters.

"You... have not harmed me?" I asked.

He looked at me and moved closer.

"I am sorry for what they are doing to you, I never signed on for this all I ever wanted to do was travel in space. I never wanted this and never wanted to watch as an innocent being was tortured to death. You will die though and I can't save you I can only prolong the inevitable; I don't know how to patch you up right. It's only to keep you going until your spark gives out on its own."

"...Sam, please how is Samuel?" I asked.

"The white haired boy Silas is with him, I don't know how he is." The human said. "I could try to find out, would you like me too?" he asked.

"Yes, would you please?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You are not like those other humans, thank you for your kindness." I said looking away.

This was horror to me and the worst part about it was humans who were our allies were suddenly our enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Where Optimus is)**

Optimus watched the human who had been kind to him walk out of the room, he had promised to look in on Sam. Optimus offlined his optics for a few seconds; he frowned he wanted the pain to stop all his life was pain and destruction. The war finally ended, and now the very species he had protected had turned and done this to him and his spark cried out in betrayal.

Optimus turned his head, while a single energon tear rolled down his face plates.

**(In the room where Sam and Frenzy are)**

Sam kept trying to will his powers to work, but something was interfering his eyes glanced up at Silas.

"What did you do to me?" Sam demanded as Silas smirked.

Silence...

"Keep smirking, we'll see how smug you are when I can use my powers on you." Sam snarled.

Silas pressed several buttons on a small remote controller in his hand. Sam watched in horror as several men walked up to him with white lab coats on.

"Yes I am sure you would like to kill me, but that will not happen." Silas snapped as he nodded to the men. "Open him up, but do not kill him." Silas said as Sam tried to fight more so than he did before.

Sam's screams of pain were heard all over the compound, and they reached Optimus Prime's sensitive audios.

"...Samuel...Please be alright boy, please..." Optimus whispered as the human who was nice to him came back into the room.

Optimus looked at him as he climbed up to be with the injured Autobot leader.

"He is being tortured I am sorry..." he said as Optimus suddenly looked so sad.

"He doesn't deserve this I do not deserve this treatment either, we should be home he is my bonded." Optimus said as the human suddenly looked just as sad as the gentle Autobot leader did.

**(Optimus' POV)**

The human was quiet, but I could tell he was going to ask something soon. I think he was trying to find a way to ask me something in a gentle way.

"How much do you think you can take?" he asked me as my optics misted once more.

I didn't want to die like this I wanted an honorable death; this wasn't honorable. This was sheer madness at the hands of humans who knew nothing of what I was; or the life I led and my role as Prime and leader.

"I do not know how much I can take until my spark will give out, I know what I can take in battle but this is different. They are attacking me from every side and I never know what they will do next I cannot brace my body for anything." I said.

"You said you and the boy are bonded?" he said.

"Yes, I will never hold him, or be able to tell him I love him again; he means the world to me and unfortunately if I am offlined..." I fell silent as I suddenly grew horribly sick inside if they succeeded in killing me Sam would die too because of our bond.

The same thing would happen if Sam dies so will I, it was how we loved it was eternal and powerful.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Because of our bond when I die from this so will he." I said as I broke suddenly emitting clicks and chirps of sorrow as my body was overcome with grief never imagining what was happening to Megatron right at the moment from our strong brother bond.

**(Autobot base – normal POV)**

Megatron collapsed onto the ground gasping and reaching for his spark.

"Optimus..." Megatron whispered.

Megatron was snarling like a wounded animal, when Starscream and Ironhide were walking up and found him.

"Megatron...!" Starscream and Ironhide exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide demanded.

"It's Optimus, he's in pain... He is online I can feel him he is in pain too." Megatron said in pain.

::::... Ratchet you better get out here...:::: Ironhide send to Ratchet who was quick to come running out of the hanger.

Ratchet tried to talk to Megatron, but it was like he had no use of anything normal. He didn't hear him or anyone for that matter he just kept snarling and growling

**(Ratchet's POV)**

Slag it, I kept trying to get my leader's brother to respond, but he just kept snarling and growling in pain. I had seen this before too many times, but usually it was a sparkmate in pain the other mate felt everything. This was different it was their brother bond and seeing how they were exceptionally close now, he was feeling everything. I would say by the look of what was going on with Megatron Optimus must be in some serious pain wherever he was. I brought my finger up and transformed it and gave him a strong charge enough to put him out for awhile.

"What's wrong with him?" Ironhide asked.

I could tell by the look on Starscream's face he already knew.

"It's their brother bond; he is feeling Optimus' pain, wherever he is he must be hurting right now and wherever he is Samuel is with him." I said.

Silence...

"And if Optimus offlined wherever he is at; so will Sam and so will Megatron." I said as Lennox, Epps and Graham stood there and gasped in shock.

This also led me to believe human couples didn't love this way, which made me think this planet was extremely backward. Love bonds were strong on our planet and I had that with Ironhide, and I was lucky not every mech experiences such a bond. We also had a special bond with Samuel; the boy had been there for us and proven himself time and time again.

However now I am slightly concerned, what is going on and why is Optimus in so much agony and where was our boy?

Ooooo oooo ooooo

**(MECH Compound, Normal POV)**

The gigantic room where Optimus was being held had bright blinding lights shining brightly at him. Optimus needed recharge so badly, he was exhausted. The one human who refused to hurt him would come in after the bad torture they put him through. He would care for Optimus cleaning up the Energon; which was coming from his wounds. Optimus later learned his name was Andy; and he was thankful for this human. He would give him fuel odd times and patch him up the best he could. He helped the Autobot leader as best he could; but there were so many wounds now. Optimus stared at the walls he had no idea humans could be so vindictive and unkind. He felt his fans trying to cool him down, but it was useless. He was so overheated; there was no way they could help him not now. He figured the only reason his systems didn't lock down and force him into stasis was because of whatever they put into his systems. Optimus looked forward to the visits from Andy; because while the human would care for him. He would talk to him. It was the only time he could relax at least for a few minutes.

Optimus was growing sicker and his strength was dwindling, his thoughts went to Sam a sad smile touched his lip plates at the thought.

**(Autobot headquarters)**

Ratchet was having a hard time keeping Megatron down on the berth in the medical bay.

"Let me go, I have to find him; he needs me!" Megatron snarled.

"You have to stay put you can't help Optimus if you're flat on your face plates now can you?" Ratchet demanded as he grabbed his wrench. "Don't make me use this on you, got it?"Ratchet remarked sourly.

"He'll use it anyway, don't let him kid you." Ironhide said as Ratchet glared at him.

"Optimus is in trouble he is growing weaker." Megatron replied with such a snarl of hatred. "Whoever is doing this to him will be sorry, I will kill whoever has done this, and no one will stop me either this is my brother and this will be avenged." Megatron replied with such conviction no one dared to question or say a word.

Megatron's brother was in danger plain and simple, and there was no one who would stop him from avenging his brother's pain.

**(MECH headquarters – Optimus' POV)**

I waited for Andy's arrival and watched as he cared for me when he did arrive.

"Andy, what did they do to me, why can't I recharge?" I asked him.

He gave me nourishment and patched me up and then spoke.

"They manipulated your systems, until they figured out how to control them; you can't recharge until they allow it." Andy told me as I felt him climb up on me.

He stroked my face; and looked sad for me.

"Some of these new wounds I can't patch up, Optimus." he said.

My body shuddered.

"I figured sooner or later they would do things that couldn't be fixed by your kindness, Andy." I said as five men entered the room. "Get down quickly." I said not wanting him to get into any trouble.

They started to force my chest plates open and they started to shock my spark chamber. The pain was like someone shot me in my chest I arched up screaming in pain. These humans they hated me this much to do such things to me, why didn't they just tell us to leave I would have complied but to do this to me oh Primus why?

**(Several hours later – Still Optimus' POV)**

They have left me alone for awhile and while they did Andy came in and kept me company. I liked the human known as Andy; he hated the fact they were doing this to me.

"I am sorry they have done this to you, Optimus." Andy said to me.

My memory banks swirled and Sam's face flashed from my data banks.

Samuel James Witwicky and how he got pulled into this as well, my sparkmate oh how I missed him; I wanted him back in my servos. I felt the leaking from my optics once more I hated leaking I really did. It seemed so inappropriate for a leader to do; which was why I didn't do it in front of my men.

"Do you have a mate?" I asked Andy.

He was quiet, then smiled.

"I have been married for about a year her name is Vicky; she's my whole world." Andy said as his hand dropped onto mine.

It was funny his hand was so small compared to mine, but there was so much healing that came from such a small being.

I watched as anger crossed his face.

"I am sorry you're being treated like this, it's not fair at all." he said. "You don't mean anyone any harm at all, do you?" Andy asked.

"No, your species likes to harm things they do not understand without first thinking about the consequences to their actions." I said as my tanks whirled and I turned my head away from Andy as I started purging my tanks once more. "My Energon is backing up." was all I said as Andy got something to wipe my mouth plates.

"It's okay, you're sick, Optimus; I will clean you up." Andy said as he helped me best to his ability.

He cleaned my face and where I had purged my tanks at; he didn't look mad at all. He just took care of me without a second thought.

"...I was betrayed by the humans I trusted, we do not belong here I know this now." Optimus whispered.

Andy ran a gentle hand over my face, while a soft sad keening sound escaped me.

"I will die alone here in this miserable lab without my sparkmate by my side. At least, if I was mortally wounded in war; he would be by my side and I could die in his arms. I do not have him now and when I cease to function I will never get to touch him or tell him how much he meant to me. I will die in the hands of humans; I have accepted this even though it is not the death I wanted. I wanted an honorable death on the battlefield protecting the innocent." I said as Andy was touching my face and whispering to me I couldn't understand what he was saying to me. But he was trying his hardest to be a comfort to me; he knew this wasn't easy for me at all.

Abruptly the doors opened and in walked several of those dishonorable and ignominious humans; they had the most sinister expressions on their faces. There were clipboards in their hands as they watched Andy slowly move down to the floor.

"Did the specimen purge himself again?" the one human demanded in slight humor.

"His name is Optimus and yes he is sick." Andy growled.

I wanted to tell Andy not to fight for me I knew it was too late for me; but he must not anger these abominable humans and cause them to ruin his life as they had mine. He was my friend and truth be told I didn't want him taken away from me like everything else had been.

My freedom, my bonded, my men; everything I held dear was taken from me by these humans. How I wanted off this damnable planet, but it wasn't that simple not now.

"We have another round of tests to perform today; we want to test his sexual reactions." the human said as I did not like the sound of that not by a long shot.

"Bring it in." another human said as a huge robot was brought in.

I scanned it and found it was an ordinary robot but it was programmed oddly; I couldn't begin to know what this monstrosity planned on doing to me. I knew it couldn't be good though not at all the expression in its optics told me all I needed to know. It was programmed by humans and that was all I needed to know. I was in trouble.

**(Andy's POV)**

I watched as the robot roughly touched Optimus' spark chamber and the anger that flashed over Optimus' optics as the robot touched him. Optimus angrily pulled at the restraints wanting out; until the robot not getting the response it was programmed to get from Optimus became violent.

"I would advise you to react, because the robot is programmed to be violent with you if need be." Dr. Blooming said.

Blooming was Silas' head scientist on the M.E.C.H team, and he was evil and sadistic as they come.

"This is wrong." I said finally.

"I suggest you leave then until we have gotten the proper reactions from him." Dr. Blooming said as I looked at Optimus who merely looked worried and sad.

He was afraid for me; he didn't want me to get hurt by them.

I didn't want to leave him; but I ended up being forced too by Dr. Blooming.

**(Dr. Blooming's POV)**

We were not getting the desired reactions from the specimen so we sent signals to our robot to become more violent with him. Our robot grabbed the specimen's spark chamber and pulled and yanked on it; this earned our specimen to cry out and yell in pain. Our robot twisted the cables in his chest until the specimen bucked and arched up pulling against his the re enforced chains. I noted the expression in Optimus Prime's optics. It was somewhere between detest and fear; which merely made me smirk. Here we had the most powerful creature in the universe contained and he was reduced to this by humans. The robot hadn't stopped yanking the Prime's cables; it wasn't until the specimen let out the most agonizing sounds of pain that I realized why. Our little robot had started tearing the cables off slightly, but no matter how ever so slightly it must have been excruciating and unbearable to him.

"...Please...Stop this madness!" he yelled as I laughed and moved closer.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him in a mockingly sweet tone.

He turned to me his optics dulled by the intense pain.

"Yes, please stop!" he roared.

"Oh, so you want it to go away?" I asked as I winked at the others.

"Yes, I do not deserve this treatment...please have mercy." I heard him beg. "...Please why would your governments do this we saved your planet countless times...Why are you doing this to me..." he demanded as we all heard a cruel sinister laugher and I turned and saw Agent Simmons standing there by the doorway.

Optimus looked at Simmons wearily, but then looked away like he didn't care anymore.

"I am peaceful why are you treating me like this?" He demanded as the specimen shuddered in pain.

It was then our robot balled up a fist and slammed it into Optimus' chest as he grabbed his spark chamber forcing Optimus to fear for his life now or the other life growing within him.

"Tell him to stop please...my spark please!" Optimus begged. "My sparkling please..."

"What was that, specimen?" I demanded as our robot squeezed causing Optimus to try and buck the robot off of him. "What do you want?" I demanded.

I nodded and our robot stopped and released his spark as Optimus shuddered as Energon seeped out of him.

"I don't want you dead yet, but I do want you in agony beyond agony actually." I said as I looked at our robot. "DESTROY HIS CABLES IN HIS CHEST RIP THEM OUT OF HIM!" I ordered as I heard the specimen's pleas for him not too.

"No, please I am bonded please!" he exclaimed as he tried to brace himself for what was going to happen next.

**(Normal POV)**

However there was nothing that could prepare him for the pain of having his cables near his spark chamber ripped out of him.

"You're never leaving here alive; so you have no use for it." Blooming snarled at him as the robot used all its strength and ripped the cables right out of Optimus Prime forcing paralyzing screams out of him; as he bled savagely from within his chest cavity from the cables being ripped out of him.

He bucked and bucked and snarled out in agony as his optics dilated from the agony he had been going through. "Just kill me and be done with it, please...please...dear Primus, please just take me..." Optimus kept saying over and over again.

**(Andy's POV)**

I could hear Optimus' cries and screams; I couldn't stand hearing them do this to the honorable leader of the Autobots. I saw Dr. Blooming and his assistants leaving and his eyes locked with mine as their robot followed them out as well.

"Clean him up and feed him; there isn't any patching up you could do though for him. Get him ready for the next batch of tests!" Dr. Blooming bellowed as I watched them leave wondering what he meant by the fact he couldn't be patched up.

I found out when I crept inside I heard the cries and whimpers of this great leader now reduced to this by Dr. Blooming. There were high pitched sounds every so often he was badly damaged this time and my anger knew no bounds then.

I saw his chest cables had been completely destroyed and ripped out of him. I shook my head as tears hit my own eyes how much more could they take from him? How much more could he stand before his spark gave out completely from exhaustion and agony? I saw his optics was dilated from the pain he was going through; I wasn't sure he realized I was there. He turned his head toward me his arms were still held in place with the chains.

"A...Andy, Please... Help me...please." he cried as I walked over and climbed on.

He was still bleeding heavily of Energon. I saw the terror and panic in Optimus' optics. I looked at the mess that Dr. Blooming's robot left behind the twisted and mutilated cables were beyond repair. Optimus was clicking a lot I knew he made robotic sounds when he was scared, lonely and also in severe pain.

"They took my cables... They did something to my spark I cannot merge with my bonded not that I would ever see him again anyway...I am finished I know this but I do not wish to die by their hands. I wish for you to extinguish my spark, Andy, please." he paused. "I cannot take anymore of this, I cannot." he pleaded as I saw wild look in his eyes. "Will you help me if I explain how to do it?" He begged.

I stared at him horrified; he was asking me to take his life!

Oooooo oooo ooo oo o

**(Autobot base – With Megatron)**

Ratchet had a terrible time trying to calm down Megatron, especially when he roared with pain; Hook started to try and sedate him when a snarl erupted from the Ex Warlord.

"You touch me with a sedative either of you and I will do you both in, understand?" Megatron snarled. "He is in the worst kind of agony, oh Primus no he wants to offline. Why are the humans not trying to find him and Samuel, why are they just wandering about like the slugs they are?" Megatron hissed his detest of humans still showing.

"Megatron...The humans are our allies..." Ratchet remarked.

Megatron snarled.

"I do not trust humans..." he snapped back. "I wanted my brother to stop trusting these insects a long time ago and now his compassion for them has backfired on him and he is in agony!" Megatron roared.

Ratchet just shook his head not realizing Megatron had every right to be angry with humans.

**(Mech headquarters- where Optimus is – Andy's POV)**

I stared at those sad and exhausted eyes blinking back at me; I couldn't he was my friend I couldn't take his life.

"I can't kill you." I whispered.

"Please, I will die anyway I want it to end by my choice please." he replied tears rolling down his face, as he saw me shake my head. "You said you wished to help me feel better, did you not?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes, but not like this I can't kill you." I said as he whimpered.

"W...why?" was all he asked me.

"You're my friend I can't kill a friend." I said to him.

"I am ruined anyway, my friend; my life is over I will never see freedom." he said as I shook my head I didn't want to kill him. "That poor excuse for a robot savagely ripped my spark cables out of me. These humans are merciless they are evil." he said as his body kept shuddering from the blinding pain he must have been experiencing.

"Let me find something to ease the pain there; I'll be right back." I said my hand touching his leg; which made his optics shoot down with fear. "It's alright, Optimus." I said as he jumped at my touch.

"No, Andrew; it'll never be alright ever again." he said. "I'm useless now." he whispered as his optics became misty once more.

I didn't honestly know what to do for him to ease his pain; he made those clicking and chirping sounds constantly. I tried to bring him fuel but he just laid there and refused it as I noticed the Energon continued to drip from the mangled area where his spark cables had once been. He truly was giving up he wanted to die. I desperately wanted to find something to help ease his pain; but couldn't find anything for him. I felt bad for him I really did. I realized he wanted his pain to stop; but I didn't want to take his life from him I considered him my friend.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I know Andy was being a good friend to me by refusing to extinguish my spark; but I was just trying to end my misery. I knew I'd never get out of this situation alive I knew it no one knew where I was; slag it I didn't know where I was. I was on fire every circuit was raging with agony; until it consumed me and ate me alive. I wanted to offline; I wanted it to end. I was humiliated these humans took everything from me; I was just a shell of my former self. I would never get that back I was reduced to this after millions of years battling Megatron to have us end the war only to end up this way. It was degrading and mortifying for someone like me. I was not only a Prime but a leader and now I was reduced to a sniveling junk pile of scraps. I wanted off this miserable planet! Oh, if only I hadn't come to this planet; if I had just listened to Ratchet. I thought for a moment and Samuel's face came into my memory banks, my boy and sparkmate if nothing else came from being on Earth it was to have him in my life for the amount of time I had him in my life. I needed to figure out how to save Samuel, even if I could never hold him or be with him the others could.

"...Andy...?" I whispered.

"I am here Optimus I was just looking for something to ease your pain." Andy replied.

"...Andy...It is too late for me...But could you please call Colonel William Lennox and tell him where Samuel is please, he doesn't deserve this...Please..." I said.

"I will do it for you both; I will not let you die either." Andy said as I gave him the number and prayed to Primus he got through.

**(The room where Sam and Frenzy are in)**

Sam saw Silas walk in with a smug look on his face, which is until something caught his eye. He walked over and spotted Sam's flesh starting to fall from his bones.

Silas was intrigued by it, he saw muscles everything human start to fall. The skeleton usually on a human being was being rapidly replaced by some sort of metal structure.

"You're turning into one of them..." Silas replied in awe. "This bears further testing..." Silas replied with a sneer.

Sam was going in and out of consciousness and couldn't reply, Frenzy was snarling and clicking at Silas he hated humans. He looked at Ladiesman217, but he couldn't find any hatred for him nothing there was something about him now. However he just couldn't think what it was, but he just knew there was something.

**(Autobot base)**

Lennox ran into the Autobot hanger stopping when he got to Barricade, Ironhide, Ratchet and a seriously pissed off Megatron.

"We have a huge problem I know where Optimus and Sam are, also your little partner or friend whatever he was to you Frenzy he is alive for how long I am not sure. I learned where they are and who was behind their kidnapping." Lennox said. "But you're not going to like it." Lennox replied as Epps walked up.

"What's going on?" Epps asked.

"Agent Simmons was behind this as well as Charlotte Mearing and pretty much the whole government including our dear sweet president ordered Optimus' capture and Sam's by some group run by a guy whose only name I got was Silas and his group is known as Mech." Lennox explained as none of the Cybertronians were happy about this.

"I always knew that Optimus' trust in humans was misplaced, but this is treason as far as I am concerned. Optimus protected this dirt ball planet and this is the thanks he gets?" Megatron snarled painfully. "Autobots and Decepticons we are going to rescue Optimus Frenzy and the boy and any humans from this Mech group gets in your way destroy them." Megatron ordered with none of the Autobots stopping him. "I want whoever hurt Optimus, do you understand whoever hurt Optimus is mine." Megatron snarled.

"Very well, give us the location, Colonel Lennox." Ironhide ordered.

Lennox could hardly blame them, but Optimus and Sam were his friends too. Galloway looked angry, he had been against the Autobots in the beginning but Optimus Prime saved his life once. He was amazed that this being who could just as soon step on him; when he got out of line but never did so.

Galloway remembered it like it was yesterday, he had gone into his vehicle and started back to his apartment only to find his breaks had failed. Then he saw it the flamed semi racing toward his vehicle, he transformed and saved his life. He still never understood way, especially after how mean he was to him. It was then his outlook turned different toward Cybertronians, and he devoted his life to helping them and understanding them.

"I am coming too, I want to help." Galloway said as Sideswipe transformed and opened his door for the man.

"Hop in, you can ride with me." Sideswipe said as Galloway nodded and got into the vehicle.

Ironhide looked at Lennox.

"How did you learn where they were?" Ironhide asked.

"Someone called he said Optimus gave him the number. He said Optimus was in awful shape physically and mentally. He said Sam was being tortured as well, they could hear his screams." Lennox replied with bitterness in his tone.

"And Optimus can't help him, that must be eating away at him." Ratchet remarked.

"According to this Andy Optimus isn't even in shape to help himself and that he wants to offline." Lennox said getting into Ironhide.

"He must be severely injured for him to say something like that, he has always been a fighter always." Ironhide said as he and Lennox saw Megatron rev his engines angrily and take off.

"He needs to stay with us and..."

"Lennox, Optimus is his brother he will do whatever it takes to avenge this, it is how our race is." Ironhide said.

"I know, I just don't want him to go in half cocked and get his spark blown out." Lennox replied.

"We're talking about Megatron he will be fine." Ironhide said.

**(Mech headquarters – Where Optimus is – Optimus' POV)**

I prayed Primus would have pity on me and let me just offline and never wake up. I was stirred out of my own thoughts by Andy's return; he climbed on top of me.

"I called Colonel Lennox they are coming just please hold on Optimus, alright? They are coming for you and you'll go home." Andy said we heard a sound of the doors opening.

We saw that detestable human femme Charlotte Mearing and Agent Simmons; Agent Simmons had a gun pointed at Andy.

"I am so disappointed in you Andy, you contacted NEST you should be ashamed of yourself." Simmons snarled.

"No, you're the one who should be ashamed of yourselves all of you! Optimus did nothing against you, they saved this stupid planet and for what to have you kidnap him and torture him and his mate!" Andy yelled.

"He's a menace and as soon as we learn all his secrets for their weapons he will be destroyed." Charlotte Mearing remarked as I yanked against the chains.

"Why do you hate me that much that you'd do this to me and Samuel; does your cruelty know no limits or boundaries?" I demanded as the agony kept me limited of my movement.

Charlotte Mearing merely kept laughing; but it was Agent Simmons who wasn't about to pass up belittling me. He approached me and climbed up letting his hand trail over hand the area where my spark cables were ripped out. This caused several nervous clicks and chirps from me; he continued running his hand over it.

"There now, Prime; you will now understand we never wanted your kind here; you're an abomination. Oh and Andy might have called your friends, but your precious Autobots will not save you. You will die and no one will save you." Agent Simmons snapped as we all heard the sound of a safety being released from a gun. "Now, Andy get away from him!" Agent Simmons ordered.

"No Andy; please...!" I whispered.

"So, you care about him, do you Prime?" Simmons asked as he suddenly pulled the trigger.

I saw my new friend who only wanted to help me fall off of my body; and land on the floor with a sickening thud.

"Boy, you should have run you might have lived to see your friend die; but unfortunately I would rather have Optimus know he will indeed die alone. He will have no one surrounding him no friends or his bonded; when his spark finally flickers for the last time no one will care." Simmons snarled.

"ANDY...!" I whispered. "Primus forgive me everyone dies that comes to my aide."

My vocals were strained I could barely use them from everything I had gone through. My spark fell I scanned my friend's body and found he was offline. I tugged and tugged at the chains, my friend who helped me was now laying dead on the floor in a pool of his own lubricants. Because he tried to help me against these other humans and it destroyed me more than either of them would know. I heard the doors open and those other accursed humans came back in with guards with them.

"Take his body away!" the one called Dr Blooming ordered. "You have upset the specimen this is not good for our tests." he said as I snarled and growled regardless of my agony and tried to get my servos free.

"All you had to do was ask us to leave if your president did not want us here was to ask we would have left in peace." I said my vocals not working properly now.

"Quiet him at the rate of agitation he is in we can't do any other tests today we will have to keep him quiet and I mean now. Now, as for you two leave him alone while he is being tested; when he is hovering close to offlining I will summon you to take his body to do with as you wish. But until he is close to offlining he belongs to Silas and my people." he had the nerve to say.

"...NO! I belong to no one!" I roared as my body arched up in pain as I shuddered rapidly from anguish.

That human doctor hit a button and that awful robot spawned from the pit came in and was on me within seconds grabbing my spark chamber once more fear gripped me as this blasted creature squeezed until I fell into the welcomed darkness.

Oooo

Optimus heard voices, but he didn't want to online he was tired of the pain. He just wanted it to end; he wanted to be with his family and friends.

"His spark is still burning brightly but in order to make him calm himself grabbing his spark chamber is the only way to force him into stasis. We have tests to finish today I need him calm and your escapades will not help me if you keep causing disruptions like this." Dr. Blooming said.

Simmons and Mearing narrowed their eyes at Blooming; they were not happy with his tone not at all.

"Don't press your luck; I thought your precious Silas was in charge?" Agent Simmons asked sarcastically.

"I am..." Silas said walking into the room. "The boy is going through some change of some sort; he is turning into one of them. His flesh has fallen off completely and his bones have been replaced by..." Silas started to say.

"It's the basic protoform of these things, damn disgusting creatures I can't believe Keller and Morshower were taken in by them." Mearing remarked sourly.

Optimus drifted back and forth, he heard the sinister words. He knew they didn't belong not anymore they weren't just strangers, they weren't the same species and humans couldn't respect them. And his boy was already changing Ratchet said he would, oh why did he have to change here in this awful place of death and destruction.

"How much longer do you think he'll last?" Silas asked motioning to Optimus Prime.

"He's strong his spark is burning bright; he must have a very high tolerance for pain in his spark. I want him to live for several months if possible I have several other tests to run on him. Then I want to run tests more on his spark as well, we just have to be careful not to kill him when we run these tests on his spark. I would also like to how much damage he can take we will put his armor back on him and allow several of our guards to use various weapons on him. I am curious as to the effect a bazooka would have on his body." he said as he saw the expression on his one friend's face. "What?"

"Why not use the bazooka on him now?" he asked as Blooming paused as if thinking about the question as he looked down at Optimus.

"Okay you're right show no mercy on him. Let's put his armor on him and then get him to online." Blooming said.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I awoke what I am guessing was a few hours later my servos were no longer chained; but I was in a massive room I was sure this would be another demented test and sure enough several humans came out of hiding with of all things bazookas and they were pointed at me.

"FIRE!" they exclaimed as they hit me from all sides in the massive room one caught my side and one got my leg and one hit my hydraulic hose and that followed to the shock-absorber spring of my mechanical bicep. My strength was gone I depended on that hose for use and now they destroyed both my leg and servo would be rendered useless. Though, it didn't seem to matter to them when my leg was blown off, I was just some creature to destroy to them.

I fell making the ground shake; while agony seemed to be a constant friend.

"Hold fire, he's down." the human said as I glared at the humans.

Dear Primus just take me please I am finished just take me please...

**(Normal POV)**

The men including Simmons and Silas jumped at the sudden sounds of cannons and yells coming from their compound. Mearing glanced at Simmons and they suddenly realized the Autobots and NEST were there.

**(Where the Autobots and Decepticons were –Megatron's POV)**

We ended up going in the old fashioned way storming the building was a lot more fun; especially to me. We stormed in the room just as a massive metal spear like object ripped into Optimus' shoulder forcing him to yell out in awful pain. When I looked at him and saw what they had done to him I wanted to purge my tanks. They ripped his spark cables out they was completely ruined. There was a gaping hole in his chest from what I could see his spark was still burning but it was not as bright not by a long shot. The spark chamber was bruised, but the spark it was starting to get dull it was fading. I saw his armor was so badly damaged and his optics was dull with pain. I saw his one servo was hanging on by mere wires and his one leg was completely blown off by something. The sounds coming from him were primus awful I hated seeing him like this. My anger boiled I was in a murderous rage now, they would die all of them would die for this. I would make every last one of them pay for their evil deeds.

"Who dared to do this to my precious brother?" I roared.

"I did..." one of the insects dared to say to me.

He laughed then.

Silence...

I didn't wait for anyone else I gave a battle cry and slammed my fist down on the fleshling. He wasn't laughing anymore; he was a pile of goo on the floor. I saw Mearing try to leave but Arcee stopped her right in her tracks.

"HOW DARE YOU, HUMAN!" she shrieked picking up Mearing.

She threw the human across the room and Ironhide well he went off like I've never seen before. Lennox and his team went to find Sam, Simmons tried to run but Galloway stopped him. The two humans ended up in a fight battling each other, but when Simmons injured the human known as Galloway it was the stoic Prowl who took action. He fired only once and Simmons was merely a black mark on the floor.

"Optimus, it's Ratchet; we're going to get you out of this place." Ratchet said to him as he kept saying over and over again that he wanted to offline as my spark went out to him; the pain was awful for him to want to offline.

"Optimus..." was all I could say heading for him as Ironhide and I picked up Optimus.

The human known as Lennox had called in advance for C-17's, they flew Optimus and Samuel back to base. Ratchet and Hook were in there with them tending to them both, Optimus looked awful little did any of us know the hellish nightmares he was battling through in his processors as well; A battle that could steal still him away from us and Samuel.

**(Optimus' mind – Optimus' POV)**

I looked up seeing my brothers the first primes; they looked at me with sadness in their optics.

"Optimus, why are you so desperate to leave, you have so many who love you." One of the primes said.

"You have a mate who adores you, your brother back with you and the war ended, your men." Another prime replied gently.

I looked up energon dripping from my optics.

"I was brutally tortured and abused I am dysfunctional now, my mate deserves a mate who can be a mech. I am no good to my men or to Sam, much less my brother." I replied.

My brothers looked at me.

"Watch and then see how you are so not wanted or needed..." one of the primes said, as they lifted their arms and I could see everyone.

I could hear every conversation, I could see how Megatron was pacing waiting for Ratchet to try and fix me. Then I could see Megatron hovering over Ratchet watching every move Ratchet made. I could see my men they were so worried about me, and then I saw Samuel he was still going through his changes.

I was shown two humans who had fought a long side my men had lost their lives fighting to save him me. The one was what humans call British his name was Graham and the other I was shown was killed by Silas he was Bobby Epps. Silas was killed by Lennox.

It was true some humans could be counted on, but the vast majority were against us. Okay I had to live for my men, my brother and my Sam, but we were leaving Earth it had become too dangerous here for us to stay.

Megatron sat by Optimus' side staring at his younger brother, he was so afraid of losing his little brother. Ratchet had been working constantly to save Optimus' life; there were several times they had almost lost him. Ratchet's fast thinking had saved him, now as Ratchet tended to his leader and dear friend. Megatron did one thing he thought he'd never do ever again.

"Primus, if you are listening please save my brother, we are finally a family again please don't take him from me please." Megatron said as energon tears rolled down his face.

Ratchet glanced over at the once hardened warlord, who had turned his back on Optimus. He had changed and for the better, his spark was so light and so filled with raw emotion now.

Megatron didn't realize a hand was moving gently onto his clawed hand.

"...Megatron...?" a tired voice whispered.

Megatron went still and his optics moved toward where his brother lay.

"Optimus...?" Megatron whispered.

"You're leaking on me..." Optimus replied with a sad smile.

Megatron grabbed his brother, and pulled him into his servos.

"Oh thank you Primus, thank you!" Megatron exclaimed holding his brother close.

Optimus offlined his optics as he savored the closeness between himself and his older brother. He found himself misting up, and Megatron who usually teased him about tears remained silent about it.

"I was so scared Optimus..." Megatron whispered before finally growling and playfully hitting Optimus. "Don't you ever and I mean EVER do that to me again, do you understand?" Megatron demanded.

"I love you too..." Optimus replied tiredly as he glanced up.

Optimus smiled tiredly at Barricade, who smirked and also sent a thank you to Primus for saving his prime.

"Samuel, where is Samuel?" Optimus asked.

"Hook is tending to him in another medical room; he is Cybertronian now, Optimus." Barricade said.

"...He started to change in that awful place; he should have changed home with us not there..." Optimus stated weakly.

Silence...

"...How is he?" Optimus asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Optimus?" Ratchet asked as the door opened and in slowly came Sam.

Optimus, Megatron and Barricade glanced over at the new Cybertronian, who looked so different.

Sam looked different; he was about Barricade's height. He had shimmering blue optics, and was red and white with orange lightning bolts. Sam smiled sheepishly at them.

"I'm a race car now go figure..." Sam said with a nervous little laugh. "Hey Optimus, do I have a big butt or what?" Sam chuckled.

The four mechs burst into wild fits of laughter, which of course set Sam up into a fit of hysterics too.

"Samuel everything about you is big now..." Ratchet remarked as Sam smirked.

The door creaked open as Sam was checking himself out, and there standing by the door was Bumblebee.

"Wow, you look so good, Sam..." Bee said.

Sam smirked as he sat by Optimus his loving mate.

Ironhide, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, everyone looked at the new Cybertronian smiles peaked in radiance on their faces.

"Looking good, Sam..." Sideswipe replied.

Sam looked at them all and smiled.

"Boy, when I am well enough to travel we are leaving Earth and going back to Cybertron where we belong." Optimus said.

Sam nodded.

Optimus held out his hand toward Sam, who took it immediately. Optimus pulled Sam close, Optimus was so proud of Sam. It showed in his optics, when he looked at Sam.

"I almost gave up boy, I almost didn't care anymore. You, Megatron and the others kept me going, I have never felt so betrayed by the humans of this world than I do right now. I realize the few should outweigh the many, and maybe someday I can forgive them for what they did to me. However right now I cannot for I never did anything to then, I have done everything to try and protect this planet. Perhaps this is for the best; our lives have changed since we met you. We have loved you for so long, and you Samuel have proven time and time again how much we mean to you." Optimus said as Sam smiled.

"I love you too Optimus all of you, and as such I do believe this belongs to you now." Sam replied as he sub spaced the Allspark in its small form handing it to Optimus

Optimus smiled sadly.

"Our home will be brought back to its glory all thanks to Samuel!" Optimus replied as the room filled with thunderous roars from excited mechs.

Lennox walked in his expression annoyed, while Ironhide lowered his hand to the Colonel.

"Optimus the president wants to speak to you." Lennox said.

"Good I wish to address him as well..." Optimus remarked in a bitter tone.

Lennox had the monitors brought in so Optimus could speak to the president face to face.

"Optimus Prime, I wish to speak to you..." the president started to say until Optimus cut him off.

"I really do not wish to hear what you have to say, you betrayed me and had that group capture not only myself but Samuel. We would have been destroyed, if we were not found by my men and NEST. We are leaving when I am well enough, and we will not be returning." Optimus said as the president just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I wish I could say I am sorry to see you leave, but the truth is I am not sorry you're leaving." The president said as he signed off from speaking to Optimus who merely shook his head.

"What a jackass..." Lennox muttered. "I am sorry for that Optimus." Lennox replied.

"I am sorry for Epps and Graham being offlined, Colonel Lennox." Optimus replied.

"Thanks Optimus, you know I am going to miss you, all of you." Lennox replied.

"Perhaps something can be done about that, the president will surely be causing you and your family harassments. So, I would like to extend an invitation for you and your family to become Cybertronian and live on Cybertron with us. You stuck by us through all of this and it is the least we can do." Optimus replied as Lennox stood there shocked.

"You mean it, don't you?" Lennox asked.

"Yes, I do..." Optimus said.

"Alright, Hide would you come back to the farm with me and I will get Sarah and Annabelle?" Will asked.

"I would be honored, William..." Ironhide replied as he transformed and Will climbed in.

**(The Lennox home)**

Sarah held a hand over her mouth, she was excited, but scared just the same.

"Our president did those terrible things, oh my God Will he could be capable of doing anything. Yes we will go what do we need to take with us any of Annabelle's toys or anything?" Sarah asked.

"We don't need any clothes just any special mementos you want to bring with you." Will said.

"What about Annabelle's cat?" Sarah asked.

"Bring him, he will get changed too." Will said.

Sarah glanced up at Will, she had to ask.

"Epps and Graham are they coming too?" she asked.

Will looked away then, while tears stung his eyes.

"Will...?"

"They were killed taken down those sons of bitches who hurt Optimus and Sam." Lennox replied as Sarah felt her own tears.

"Oh Will, I am so sorry..." she said holding him. "I can't even imagine what Optimus is feeling, this is horrible..." she replied as she went and packed some things to bring on their new journey to their new home.

**(Autobot base)**

Sam was sitting next to Optimus, when he put his servos up and stretched his joints and when he did his metal hands touched and Sam and the Allspark suddenly disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Oooo ooooo oooo


	8. Ending

Chapter 8

Sam onlined his optics to see the most dismissal looking planet, he realized it was Cybertron. He got up and walked around seeing the badly damaged planet.

"Samuel..." a voice said as a white light hit Sam suddenly.

Silence...

"I am Primus; I summoned you here so you could revive Cybertron now, so my children would have their home ready for them." Primus said.

Sam lowered his helm, while energon fell from his optics.

"They almost killed Optimus, they savagely tortured him. I could hear his screams; he was in so much agony. I could feel his pain and the confusion that humans who called themselves allies betrayed him. I felt his spark it cried out to me, I wanted to help him and I couldn't." Sam replied as his own spark broke for his special friend.

Silence...

"Samuel, you protected Optimus and you revived him when all was lost. The war is ended and Optimus has his brother back and the Autobots and Decepticons are now one. My plan I wanted was to unite Cybertronians and humans as one and become friends. I see now that will not happen, they are judgmental creatures and racist to those who are different. They are even cruel to those who are different colors, races and religions then themselves. I do not see anything but dangerous beings that will end up destroying their own world with wars and petty grievances." Primus replied as Sam nodded.

Sam looked toward the light; he was ready to do this for his new family to rebuild their home and his new home.

"Okay, how do I do this, Primus?" Sam asked.

"Let the Allspark guide you, let it guide you Samuel." Primus said as Sam did just that allowing the Allspark to heat up and glow to its fullest to start its mission.

**(Back on Earth)**

Optimus was laying on the berth his brother sitting beside him and Barricade on the other.

"Optimus how are you?" Megatron asked.

"Like I have been betrayed, they ripped my spark cables out of me. They shot weapons at me, they betrayed me, and I will never feel the same toward humans ever again." Optimus said glancing at his brother.

Silence...

"There was only a handful that were true to us, and I will never forgive those that were not for this never. You were right all along brother all along, you knew how they were and I wouldn't listen and it almost cost me my life, Samuel's and Frenzy as well." Optimus said softly.

Megatron touched his younger brother's face plates.

"I am sorry for what they did to you." Megatron replied.

Optimus looked over at Megatron his optics flared with sadness, until Megatron pulled him into his servos.

"Shhhhh, you are hurt I know but your also raging with mood swings." Megatron replied.

"And Samuel, where did he go he disappeared and no one can find him; he and the Allspark just went away everyone goes away." Optimus said misting up once more.

Ratchet came in and realized what was happening to Optimus carrying the sparkling was causing him to have mood swings.

Optimus suddenly glanced at Ratchet and reached for one of Ratchet's wrenches and threw it at Ratchet's helm.

"Where is my boy bring him to me right now?" Optimus roared.

Ratchet rubbed his helm and turned toward Optimus.

"Now Optimus I will overlook your suicidal actions of throwing my wrench at me, because I know you are having mood swings..."

Optimus hushed Ratchet.

"HUSH..." Optimus ordered.

Silence...

"Did you just hush me?" Ratchet asked dumbfounded as Optimus started to laugh like some insane bot.

"He's lost his processors..." Barricade replied.

"Optimus you may want to calm down..." Megatron said to his brother.

"Awww Megsy, you're so cute!" Optimus exclaimed smacking his brother back.

Megatron looked at Barricade and then Ratchet, and then back to his brother. He put his palm over his face and shook his helm as he watched his younger brother.

"Awwww what's wrong Megsy?" Optimus asked and then suddenly started to leak energon. "The humans hate me they wanted to kill me, they hate me so much." Optimus cried.

Barricade moved closer and held his prime something normally he would not have done if he were still evil.

"Shhhh, it's okay Optimus..." Barricade said.

"No, it's not okay those sons of bitches were evil!" Optimus growled and suddenly he fell into recharge shocking Barricade and Megatron.

"He needs to rest, but that was quick." Ratchet said.

"How long has Samuel been gone...?" Barricade asked.

"Too long..." Ratchet said.

Suddenly Optimus bolted up.

"There she blows...See..." Optimus said as he fell back down into recharge.

"Oh I will be glad when Samuel gets back..." Megatron mumbled.

"I will second that one..." Barricade and Ratchet said.

"So do I..." chuckled Optimus as the three other mechs rolled their optics and groaned.

**(Back on Cybertron)**

Samuel kept scratching his chest plates as he looked around seeing all the cities in Cybertron reforming themselves. He looked at the most famous city Iacon and Sam thought it was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen.

"This place is so beautiful not like anything I have ever seen before." Sam said.

"Yes, it is." Primus said pausing. "What are you doing Samuel?" Primus asked.

"Huh, I have an itch kind of in my spark." Sam said.

Primus chuckled.

"You Samuel are with sparkling, you are carrying Optimus' sparkling." Primus said as Sam was silent then.

"...Oh Snap..." Sam replied as he fell to the ground out cold.

"Oh my, maybe I should have waited and let Ratchet tell him." Primus replied with a sigh sending Samuel back to his children with his good news.

Sam materialized on the Autobot base; he mumbled and laughed to himself. Starscream and his trine watched with amusement as Sam walked by mumbling about how he can't be pregnant.

"Hey Sam...!" Starscream exclaimed as Sam damn near jumped out of his metal body.

"What...What you know don't you there are ears everywhere... Shhhhh ears and eyes Shhhh zip it." Sam said as he snuck into the medical bay.

Starscream and his trine followed wanting to know what was wrong with Sam.

Sam walked into the medical bay; and saw Optimus lying on his back. Megatron and Barricade had gone out with Ratchet to stretch their joints. So Sam decided to lay on top of Optimus, who had seemed to enjoy it in his recharge.

Sam rested his helm on Optimus' chest plates, and when he did Optimus onlined his optics.

"Boy...?" Optimus said tiredly.

"Optimus..." Sam said sitting up placing his hands on Prime's body healing energy coming from his hands moving all over his body.

Optimus arched up regardless of Sam being on there on his body.

"Sam..." Optimus whispered.

"Shhh, I need for you to relax and shhh no talking..." Sam said.

Optimus glanced at him.

"Why...?" Optimus asked.

"Eyes and ears are everywhere; you need to have some fun loosen up, okay?" Sam asked.

"Ahhh..." Optimus started to say.

"No, we're going to play a game, alright?" Sam asked.

"Ahhh okay, what game?" Optimus asked.

"You'll see..." Sam said.

**(Outside the medical bay with the trine and others)**

"Sam said what...?" Ratchet asked.

Starscream told him and Ratchet just looked dumbfounded as well as Ironhide and the others.

"The boy needs an exam to straighten his aft out right away before he becomes worse." Ratchet said as they went into the medical bay only to stumble upon something much worse in the medical bay.

The mechs walked in and found both Optimus and Sam playing of all things patty cake. Megatron and Barricade's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Primus just dropped us into bizarro world where my brother is doing Primus knows what." Megatron muttered.

"We are playing patty cake, brother; it is quite enjoyable you should have a go at it." Optimus replied.

"Megatron does not play patty cake with anyone!" Megatron shouted crossing his servos over his chest.

Optimus pouted.

"Oh come on for me big brother, come on for me pretty please with sugar on top?" Optimus begged as Megatron rolled his optics at both Optimus and Sam.

Megatron growled and looked at Sam.

"I blame this on you, Samuel." Megatron growled as he and Barricade sat down and started to play patty cake. "This is so humiliating..."

"Don't be ridiculous brother, it's fun I enjoy it." Optimus said still playing patty cake with Sam.

"You would..." chuckled Barricade.

"Be nice or no sugar for you, Cade, Megatron won't give you any spark if you don't." Optimus snapped.

Barricade became silent at first…...

"What…..?" Cade asked dumbfounded.

"My brother is crazy about you or just plain crazy whichever the case may be." Optimus remarked with a smirk.

Megatron grabbed a wrench and threw it at his younger brother hitting his helm.

"Hey….!" Optimus said with a pout.

"Damnable hormones stop telling my secrets…!" Megatron ordered.

"You mean it's true?" Barricade asked.

Silence…

Megatron threw his servos in the air and growled.

"Yes fine yes its true already I care about you alright there I said it are you happy? You are such a flaming brat…" Megatron snarled crossing his servos.

"Fine I'll behave, but I don't have to like it." Barricade remarked sourly making Megatron look at him oddly.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus and Sam, and then he looked at Megatron and Barricade.

"Do not say a word medic not one slagging word understood?" Megatron remarked as Ironhide walked in along with the twins. Ironhide took one look at his leader and then Megatron and Barricade. He howled in laughter, which seemed to only make Megatron growl louder.

"OPTIMUS...!" Megatron snarled.

Megatron suddenly got a wrench thrown at his helm shocking him once more.

"Don't be a pain in the aft just play the damn game!" Optimus ordered clearly his hormones getting the best of him now.

"OWWWW..." Megatron grumbled.

"Do not piss me off Megatron, just be a good brother and play patty cake." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet watched closely, Optimus' behavior was getting more costumed to when Sparklings were due to be born. Ratchet realized all the tortures that Optimus went through were going to make the Sparkling come early.

"Oh slag it, he's going to have the sparkling early." Ratchet mumbled. "Samuel get off of him now, we have to get ready for the sparkling to come now move it!" Ratchet ordered.

Suddenly there was a blast from Optimus' gun hitting the wall.

"Oh look, it makes pretty colors." Optimus said laughing.

"Offline his weapons..." Megatron said with a nervous laugh.

Optimus flipped off Megatron when he said that.

"Did my brother just give me the human gesture of flipping the bird I believe it's called?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Megatron, the great Optimus Prime flipped you off." Sam said as he laughed like a hyena as well.

"Everyone has lost their processors… everyone!" Megatron yelled.

Starscream snickered then.

"What are you snickering about?" Megatron demanded.

"Nothing Megatron, it's just you two are rather funny is all." Starscream replied as Megatron growled.

"Is that right?" Megatron asked.

Starscream froze at that.

"We have someplace to go now I hear someone calling me... Starscream come here..." Starscream whispered suddenly. "Must leave now bye..." Starscream replied as he and his trine took off.

"Yeah you better run Starscream, I know where you recharge at you coward!" Megatron snapped turning to Optimus. "And you making me play patty cake, seriously me Megatron argggg I am so not going to live this down." Megatron said as Ironhide snickered. "See, this is exactly what I am talking about I am being mocked me the great Megatron!" Megatron wailed in annoyance.

"Hey you the great Lord Megatron I am trying to deliver your nephew put a cork in it!" Ratchet replied.

"No respect..." Megatron remarked. "Get that sparkling out of him, so I can hit him with your wrench." Megatron said.

Optimus laughed.

"Frag off...!" Optimus suddenly said with a roar of laughter.

Barricade looked up at the ceiling then...

"Primus help us..." Barricade replied as he watched Ratchet tending to his prime.

Ratchet was in with Optimus for many Earth hours delivering the sparkling. He was patient with his leader's goofy remarks and or his snappish tone knowing the hormones were in control of his leader's weird behavior.

"I am never merging sparks with Sam EVER again!" Optimus growled. "Never do you hear me, Ratchet!" Optimus ordered.

"Yes Optimus, I know now hold still." Ratchet replied in a gruff tone.

Sam popped his head in to check on his sparkmate and sparkling.

"How is he doing, Ratchet?" Sam asked.

"The same as he was doing the last twenty minutes ago that you asked me that." Ratchet mumbled as Optimus waved at Sam.

"Hello sweetspark, how are you doing?" Optimus asked with a silly smile on his lip plates. "I am never doing this again if you want another sparkling you are going to have to have it no ands or ifs about it got it?" Optimus demanded.

Silence...

"And I look a mess and feel like slag..." Optimus whined.

Sam walked up and took hold of his hand.

"I think you look hot Optimus..." Sam replied.

"Really, you do not think I look ugly because of what happened to me?" Optimus asked.

Sam knelt by Optimus and ran his one metal hand over Prime's faceplates.

"Optimus I love you, we will get over those horrible things those humans did to you. We will find other things to do; I do not think less of you I never could. That isn't what makes you the mech you are, it's your spark that makes you who you are. You are Optimus Prime and you are special to me and always will be special." Sam replied.

Optimus felt the energon fall from his optics, all the pain he had suffered at the hands of those evil humans. It all bubbled over and the Autobot leader couldn't hold it together any longer. He sobbed spark wrenching sobs, it was clear no one truly understood what he went through at the hands of Mech.

"Shhh, your safe now, and we will be home soon back where we truly belong." Sam said as Optimus glanced sadly at his mate.

Sam looked at Optimus and no matter how he tried to hide it or deny it. Optimus had changed because of what they did to him a part of him wished desperately for the old Optimus to return to him. Then the other part of him was logical and realized a part of Optimus was lost and no matter how hard he tried that part of him was gone forever.

Ratchet had a slight problem trying to deliver the sparkling with Optimus so emotional, so he needed to relax his leader by sedating him slightly. However no one realized in doing that Optimus would get a visit from his friend... Andy.

Optimus laid in the berth staring at the ceiling as energon rolled down his face plates.

"Optimus...?" a familiar male voice said.

Optimus froze, he looked over and saw his friend Andy, and he was sitting on his servo with a silly smile on his face.

"So this is your base, wow its cool." Andy said with a smile.

Optimus looked at Andy. he was shocked to say the least.

"You were offlined, were you not?" he asked.

"Yes, I was killed but I was sent back to give you a message Optimus. You have a sparkling on the way and a mate who loves you; don't give up not when you are so close to the happiness you've always dreamed of. You have so much and yes I understand you are ashamed of the fact your spark cables are gone, but that doesn't make you who you are. You have what humans call a heart of gold, and the soul of a lion there is a reason you are a champion for good. I am guessing your God is just like ours fair and just and he has plans for you. You did it Optimus you achieved peace for your race, you're back with your brother and you have a sparkmate who loves you. Samuel is with sparkling just like you are, though granted his isn't going to come for a while yet. I have to say what happened to you makes me saddened by the human race, that they could have done this to a being that stands for good." He said as Optimus looked completely baffled he hadn't told Andy a lot of what he was just telling him so how could he know.

There was a weird light around Andy, so much so Optimus couldn't take his optics off of him for some reason.

"Optimus Prime... Orion Pax you have done so much and touched so many lives here on this planet, you might not have been created by our Lord but you certainly have earned his respect." Andy said.

"I never told you my previous name, how did you know?" Optimus asked as he saw the smile cross Andy's lips.

"Sometimes even heroes need angels to guide them back home where they belong." Andy said with a smile as he disappeared just as Ratchet came back in seeing Optimus alert but very calm.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus glanced up at Ratchet and smiled.

"Yes, I will be fine dear friend I will be fine now." Optimus said.

"Good we have another sparkling on the way..." Ratchet said.

"Samuel is expecting..." Optimus said.

"How did you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"An angel told me..." Optimus said.

"A what...?" Ratchet demanded.

Optimus just shook his head something happened just a few moments ago he wasn't sure what. But he felt light and calmer then he did in a very long time, and as he searched the World Wide Web for what Angels were. He suddenly wondered if that human who was with him the whole time he was in pain and agony was even a human at all, or if he was truly sent there to try and comfort him. He still wasn't sure about the whole being shot thing maybe that just was some sort of trick for the evil human's sake. But either way Optimus Prime was thankful for that angel for he knew he would have been lost without him.

Ratchet was prepping Optimus for removing the sparkling from his chest cavity. Optimus looked at Ratchet, he knew that look and he knew Ratchet what Ratchet was thinking.

"You think I am being illogical don't you?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"Optimus, it's not my place to make those sort of comments, if you say your friend who helped you when you were at the mercy of Mech came to you and is an angel I believe you." Ratchet said.

"He said even heroes need angels, he knew my other name before I became Optimus Prime and he knew about Samuel." Optimus said as he winced as Ratchet took the sparkling out.

"Well he gave you back your fight and that's all I care about, we have known each other for many years Optimus and if you say you were visited by an angel. Then who am I to try and say you weren't, your angel does have a point though heroes do need angels." Ratchet said as he handed Optimus his little mechling. "Your son Optimus..." Ratchet said as they heard banging on the door.

"Let me in to see my sparkmate and my sparkling or so help me I am going to break this slagging door down!" Sam roared.

"Break that door and I will give you such a hit!" Ratchet threatened.

He opened the door for Sam who damn near trampled Ratchet in his haste to get in to see Optimus and their sparkling.

"We have a mechling, Sam..." Optimus said as they both looked at the little mechling.

The mechling had Optimus' coloring and flames on him. Frenzy came in and hopped on the berth to see the sparkling and his leg nervously danced in excitement for Sam and Optimus.

"Name...?" Frenzy asked.

Optimus looked at Sam with a smile.

"What do you think, what should we name him?" Optimus asked.

Sam thought of a name that would suit the little mechling; and finally came up with one that he liked.

"Nightflame, Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it..." Optimus said as Sam kissed him.

Frenzy looked at the sparkling and was happy for Sam and Prime. The door opened and in came Ironhide, Megatron, the trine, Prowl, Bee and the twins, that is until Ratchet hollered that too many were crowding into the medical bay.

"I get no respect none what so ever..." Ratchet mumbled as Sam smirked and decided to tell his surprise too.

"I am with spark too guys..." Sam said.

"The sparkling will be a little femme our little Hope her name is going to be Hope when she comes." Sam said as everyone smiled and then cheered.

Sam moved toward Optimus, he smiled at the bot who was not just friend, or hero, father of his sparkling but his sparkmate for eternity.

"Cybertron is waiting for us when we are ready, that's where I was taken to with Primus he spoke to me again." Sam said as all the Bots and Cons looked happy and thankful at the same.

Megatron walked in headed for Optimus and Sam, his spark full as he saw his nephew in Sam's servos.

"My nephew...?" he asked.

"Yes would you like to hold him?" Optimus asked.

"May I...?" Megatron asked as Sam put Nightflame into Megatron's servos.

"His name is Nightflame..." Optimus replied.

"Such a strong name for a strong little mechling..." Megatron replied as the sparkling chirped, whistled and clicked. "That's a good sparkling such a..." he started to say until the sparkling started to squeal and grab Megatron's armor and work his way to his fusion cannon.

"Pow, Pow, Pow...!" clicked Nightflame as he swung from the fusion cannon. "Pow, pow, pow...!" he chirped giggling.

It was Megatron who spotted the symbol on Nightflame first, and a smile touched his face plates.

"Oh brother, your little one it would seem will be following in your path as Prime.

"He has the symbol...?" Sam and Optimus asked.

Megatron showed them.

"So, he does this is wonderful news..." Optimus said embracing his mate and brother.

Sam looked at Optimus.

"There is someone else other than Lennox and his family that need to come with us." Sam said.

"Who...?" Ironhide asked.

"Galloway he has become a strong ally and the president will only try him for treason when he helped us." Sam said.

"Very well, bring the man into see me I shall ask him..." Optimus said as Prowl went to get Galloway and invite him into a new and exciting chance of a life time.

Prowl found Galloway watching the sunset, the man in the past year had lost so much. He had lost his entire family in a train wreck during the holidays; he knew that was why he became so bitter. It wasn't until he privately spoke to Optimus Prime, that he understood some things about the Autobots a lot better. He had found Optimus to be a good friend to him, he always made time for him. They became fast friends after he let his guard down; and learned to accept things the right way. Optimus was more of a friend to him actually then his human friends were at times.

"Galloway, Optimus would like to speak to you, your presence is required please if you will." Prowl said as he lowered his hand to the man.

Galloway didn't hesitate to get onto Prowl's hand; he did it all the time with Optimus Prime.

"Hold on please..." Prowl said as he took Galloway in to see Optimus.

Optimus was holding Nightflame when Galloway was brought into the medical bay. Prowl gently placed Galloway on to the berth with Optimus, Galloway glanced up wondering what was on his friend's mind.

"Are you alright?" Galloway asked.

"Yes thank you for asking, would you like to meet my son?" Optimus asked.

"Yes of course..." Galloway replied as he walked closer to get a look at Optimus and Sam's son.

Nightflame looked at Galloway and giggled.

"Pow, pow, pow...!" giggled the sparkling as Galloway smiled at the cute sparkling.

"He's beautiful..."Galloway replied touching the sparkling's face.

"Thank you..." Optimus said.

Galloway smiled sadly.

"You wanted to talk to me, Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe like Colonel Lennox and his family that you too will be in danger and I am proposing you come with us and start a new life." Optimus said.

"You mean...you are willing to make me a Cybertronian?" he asked.

"That is the plan yes..." Optimus answered.

Galloway thought long and hard, he had nothing now his family gone. Optimus was a true friend to him; even the other Autobots were kinder to him now.

Galloway smiled.

"Okay Optimus, I will do it." Galloway said.

Optimus smiled then.

"Would you like to pick up anything to bring with you?" Optimus asked.

Galloway smiled then.

"My car in the trunk has everything I need; there are some boxes of scrap books and pictures. That is all I need those are memories I need to hang onto." He said as Optimus nodded toward Sam who walked over.

"Are you ready for your new life now...?" Sam asked.

"I suppose so all set Sam." Galloway said.

"Okay, let's see this then..." Sam said as he picked up the man and gently put him on a berth.

Silence...

"Am I going to feel any you know pain?" he asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Not so much no..." Sam said adding. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Galloway said as Sam being guided by Primus used the Allspark along with a piece of Cybertronian metal.

Lightning shot all around Galloway's body, when the lightning stopped there on the berth laid a brand new...Femme. She sat up rubbing her optics, and looked at Sam and then Optimus.

"How do I look...?" she asked just as Arcee rolled in.

Arcee looked at the new femme smiling.

"Hello there..." Arcee said watching the new femme with interest.

"It was no secret that Arcee and her sisters enjoyed both mechs and femmes, and Arcee liked this new femme with keen interest. She watched the small build and the flashy neon pink, purple and blue made her all that much more appealing.

"Yes well, we will need to give you a new name..." Optimus said.

"How about Lunastar...?" Arcee asked.

"I'm a female; I don't care as long as I am where I am with my friends." Lunastar said.

Optimus smiled.

"The Lennox's are next and the Wreckers are preparing the ship so as soon as we are done with the Lennox's we can leave for home." Optimus said.

"Good..." Lunastar replied as she hugged Arcee.

Will, Sarah and Annabelle came into the medical bay, and Will holding Annabelle's family cat.

"Optimus Annabelle wants the family cat turned too is that a problem?" Will asked.

"Of course not Will, we can do that." Optimus said as Sam started to use the Allspark on the Lennox family.

Will was changed into a bulky mech, who matched Ironhide's bulk and firepower.

"Who's the muscle mech now, big guy?" Will asked Ironhide.

Ironhide snorted.

"I am runt and don't you forget it." Ironhide said.

"I don't think so..." Will said showing off as the others laughed.

Sarah was next, and when she was finished she was a beautiful sea green femme with the most beautiful blue optics Will had ever seen.

"Wow..." Will said as Annabelle was next.

"Ready kid-o...?" Sam asked as she nodded.

Annabelle was turned into a cute little sparkling, who clicked and chirped happily. Will held her and then placed her with Nightflame.

Sam did the family cat and Annabelle dubbed the cat Skyclaw after, however Sam found himself in an awkward position after.

"Hey Optimus...?" Sam said.

"Yes Sam...?" Optimus asked.

"I was wondering does Primus have a sense of humor?" Sam asked.

"I suppose why Sam?" Optimus asked.

"Well because I think she is coming and I haven't been with Spark for that long..." Sam said as everyone froze.

Ratchet got Sam on the berth and prepared to deliver another sparkling.

"You try my circuit's boy..." Ratchet mumbled as he hit Sam with a wrench.

"Owwww, hey what was that for?" Sam growled.

"Testing my circuits get used to it." Ratchet snapped.

"It's not my fault Primus didn't say I was going to have it now, he is a practical joker I am guessing and likes to keep everyone on their toes." Sam said with a chuckle.

Ratchet glanced at Sam and then opened Sam's chest plates with a mumble.

"You do know it's rude to mumble." Sam chuckled.

Ratchet gave Sam an annoyed glance.

"You do know I can hit you once more right?" Ratchet said.

Sam snorted with hysterical laughter.

"Oh that's attractive..." Ratchet replied.

"Yes it is thank you very much..." Sam chuckled.

Ratchet waited until he started to take the sparkling out, Sam winced and yelped suddenly.

"Okay OWWWW that hurt!" Sam wailed.

Ratchet chuckled then.

"Medic's revenge..." Ratchet snickered.

Ratchet got the sparkling out with no trouble, Sam held her gently in his servos.

"She is quite beautiful Samuel." Ratchet said as Hope looked at Ratchet and clicked and chirped.

She grabbed a wrench before anyone could stop her; she threw the wrench at Ratchet with a giggle. Ratchet stood there tapping his fingers on the metal table in frustration; while Hope snickered and chirped.

"I see why she is named Hope, so she hopes I don't…. Oh this is impossible...!" Ratchet said as he threw his servos in the air.

Hope copied the action to the T; but added her own twist. She steadily let some wild Cybertronian curses out shocking Sam and Ratchet.

"Oh my..." Ratchet said.

Megatron walked in and Hope threw a wrench right at his face plates along with Optimus who was with him.

"Slag it Ratchet...!" Megatron exclaimed as Hope started to giggle wildly and point at the two mechs in the doorway.

"It wasn't me you ham head you." Growled Ratchet.

Lennox came in with Ironhide by his side.

"The Wreckers have contacted us the ship is ready and waiting for us." Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded.

"It's time to go home..." Optimus replied.

Hope put her servos up to Megatron and Optimus, and both mechs took turns holding her. She squealed with delight and patted both mechs on their face plates and chirped.

"Till all are one..."

Optimus looked at Megatron and then Sam not understanding how such a little sparkling could know such an important phrase.

"Hope...?" Optimus replied as she giggled and pulled on his armor.

"Love you Optimus...Megatron...Ironhide and Ratchet..." she clicked and chirped looking innocent.

Optimus knew this sparkling was special; there was no doubt in his mind she was. It was clear she had a little bit of everyone in her; she was a little handful though that was for sure.

"Let's head to the ship everyone..." Optimus said as he held his mechling and Lennox held Annabelle.

The three sparklings looked at each other and winked and bumped their fists together giggling making plans to drive their parents crazy.

**(Where the ship is)**

Everyone was packing up when a helicopter landed, and out walked the president with a smug look.

"It takes all this for you to finally see you're not welcome here." He said to Optimus who held onto Nightflame protectively.

"You have made your opinions known, but Mr. President now you will hear mine." Optimus said handing Nightflame to Sam. "You hired a human terrorist group to torture me and my boy; you hide behind laws of justice. Well those laws mean nothing when you twist and bend them to do as you please to innocent beings. We tried to protect your world, but you did as you pleased you had these humans do things to me and take things from me I can never get back. We are leaving and we will never return should another catastrophe arise you are on your own." Optimus said.

"Good..." was the entire thing the president said.

All the Cybertronians headed for the ship, while humans were cheering that they were leaving. It hurt Optimus that he was so wrong about the human race, except for the ones they could trust.

**(Inside the ship)**

Everyone took sits to relax Optimus was by one of the windows looking out, when Sam walked up and put his servo on Optimus' shoulder armor.

"How could I have been so wrong, Sam...?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, you made a mistake, it happens." Sam replied.

"It was a costly one we could have been offlined, as it was I had things taken from me." Optimus whispered.

"Optimus, you can still spark merge right?" Sam asked.

"Yes..." he replied.

"Our sparklings are alive right?" Sam asked.

"Yes..." he answered.

"And we are alive right...?" he asked.

"Yes we are..." Optimus replied.

"Then we are four lucky Cybertronians right?" Sam asked as Barricade walked up with Megatron by his side.

"He's right you know you're alive and that's all that matters." Megatron said.

"Thank you..." Prime said.

"For what, I don't get mushy." Megatron growled.

Optimus smirked.

"Alright..." Prime remarked with a smug look on his face plates.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Prime..." Megatron growled.

"No.. I do not think I will especially since you liked playing patty cake." Optimus retorted with a smirk.

"No, is it...?" Megatron asked. "Patty cake…. Oh yes that…."

Sam watched the playful banter between his mate and his brother.

"You two bicker like two old women lol Sam said with a snicker.

"What...!" Optimus and Megatron exclaimed as Sam strolled out to another part of the ship.

**(Another part of the ship)**

Sam felt a cool breeze and turned to see his parents, Epps, Graham and Andy there.

"Wow, you're here again and you brought friends cool." Sam said.

Silence...

"This is where we say goodbye Sammy; we go to Heaven now we just needed to make sure you were taken care of after our work was done." Ron said.

"Hey you do Cybertronian really well, well can't call you little man anymore now can I?" Epps said.

Sam looked at Andy.

"You're the one who protected Optimus aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he needed it." Andy said.

"Thank you, you saved my hero, my friend and sparkmate..." Sam said as he showed his parents his daughter and their granddaughter. "This is my daughter and your granddaughter guys this is little Hope." Sam said as Judy started to tear up.

"Our little boy is all grownup..." she said as she looked up at him. "Okay really grownup..." she added as they laughed then.

Judy walked up to Sam then, her eyes watering.

"You made us proud Sammy never forget that kid-o, now you have a new family take care of them Sammy." Judy said as Sam smiled sadly.

"I love you guys..." Sam said.

"We love you too Sammy always." Judy said as his parents disappeared along with the others.

Sam and Hope went to go into recharge for part of the trip back home knowing he did the right thing and that made him feel so good inside.

**Much time has passed...**

The Wreckers let Optimus know Cybertron was in sight. And the very sight of their home put both Optimus and Megatron into a state of awe. When they arrived on their home, they all came out of the ship. The second hey all came out they all saw a bright light and a thundering voice spoke to all of them.

"Well done my children well done...!" Primus said letting his children know they pleased him by ending the war and putting their differences aside and letting love take root.

Ooooo oooo oo


End file.
